Total Drama Island: Return to the Island!
by SilverSun09
Summary: 19 campers return but only one can win! In this season of Total Drama Island new alliances will be formed, new friendships will be made! New relationships will start! And they can all be broken! Who will win 100,000 dollars? Find out in TDI: RTTI!
1. The campers return

I started writing this shortly after Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island aired.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action, or any of the series characters. I wrote this strictly for fun.

Total Drama Island: Return to the Island

Chris walks towards the camera on the dock of shame. "Peace, peace at last the island has gone back to normal you can hear the birds singing.

The waves in the ocean, the other animals gathering food and what not. But that is all about to change! Because we are bringing back 19 of the most,

shocking, and most intresting people of season 1 back! And they will compete in all new challenges! Form all new alliances! And in the end one of them will be 100,000 dollars richer! Last year we seen the big guy Owen win it all now who will win this time around!? Lets see who is coming! back to Total Drama Island!

The first person is...."

A boat pulls up to the dock of shame and out comes Gwen!

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "Now I know I said in the past I would never come back to Total Drama Island! But when they called me up and offered me a chance to win 100,000 dollars!

I had to say yes and plus I think I can play this game again I made it to 2nd place last year. And I think I would have won if it was not for Owen's love for brownies."

(Confessional ends)

Chris "Gwen welcome back!"

Gwen "(Drops her bags) Why are you so happy?"

Chris "Cause I'm getting paid double then what I was last year! I have a right to be happy don't I?"

Gwen "Lets throw a party! (rolls her eyes at Chris)"

Chris "Okay!"

Gwen "I wasn't being serious."

Chris "Well it was still a nice thing to say."

Two more boats roll up and out comes Geoff and Lindsay!

Geoff "Hey everyone! It is great to be back! Hey Gwen! (Gives Gwen a big hug)"

Gwen "Hi Geoff can you let go of me now? (Geoff lets go of her) Thanks."

Lindsay "Hi Grace and Gary, hi Christain!"

Confessional: Lindsay

It's so great to be back here! But it kinda feels like I've been here before...(gets a confused look on her face) I think I just confused myself! Wow! My eyes are so pretty aren't they? (Confessional ends)"

Geoff "Look more boats are coming!'

3 more boats pull up to the dock and out comes Tyler, Justin, and Dj!

Dj "Hey guys whats up!"

Gwen "Hey Dj!"

Geoff "Hey dude, its great to see you!"

Tyler "Hopefully this season will have more sports challenges in it! Because everyone here and watching knows I'am great at sports!"

Justin "You good a sports? (laughs) Yeah right."

Tyler "What are you talking about?"

Justin "(Rolls his eyes)"

LeShawna's boat pulls up to the dock

LeShawna "Hey y'all LeShawna's back! (waves to the cast and gets off the boat and drops her bags) Whoo this place still has that old smelly smell to it. Oh well I guess somethings never change!"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "LeShawna's back! And better then ever! And you all know I'am here to win this time! And one good thing this time is I don't see Heather this time around!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Heather welcome back!" (Heather gets off the boat and onto the dock)

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "I guess I spoke to soon. (makes an upset look)" (Confessional ends)

Heather "Hey everyone how have you all been? (Hugs everyone even though they try to push her away)"

Gwen "Don't touch me!"

Confessional: Heather and Gwen

Heather "I'm back for season 2 this time around I will have to be a little bit more nice. At least for now! I just have to wait, wait for a chance to turn this game. Up side down and then soon become 100,000 dollars richer! (smiles evilly)"

Gwen "I don't know what is Heather's deal but if I know Heather its something manipulative!" (Confessional ends)

Trent, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Harold get thier boats.

Gwen "Trent! (Runs over and kisses him) I thought you were not going to come!"

Trent "You know I would come back! How could I not come for all of this...(Sick look on his face)

Gwen "(Laughs) Oh Trent!"

Harold "Hi LeShawna!"

LeShawna "Hey Harold whats up?"

Harold "I still LOVE YOU! (Covers up his mouth)"

LeShawna "Excuse me?"

Harold "Uh ummm..." (Walks to the other side of the dock)

Confessional: Harold

Harold "Stupid Harold! I've gotta let LeShawna come to me!" (Confessional ends)

Cody gets off a boat along with Izzy, and Bridgette.

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "Oh crap Cody is back I hope he still does not have a mega crush on me!?" (Confessional ends)

Cody "(Walks over to Gwen) He hottie ready to be wooed by the Codman ?"

Gwen "Cody I'm still with Trent..."

Cody "Hahaha! Oh yeah! It must of slipped my mind..."

Bridgette "Geoff! (Runs over to him and kisses him)"

Geoff "Your still as hot as ever!"

Izzy "Hahahaha!!! Izzy is back!!!"

Duncan and Courtney get off the boat

Courtney "(Walks onto the dock and so does Duncan) I can not believe I had to ride with you! You are the most disgusting guy I ever seen!"

Duncan "That is funny because last season you were all over me!"

Courtney "Oh shut up! It was only a stage I went through all good girls go through the stage of liking a bad boy. Have you not seen all the teen movies?"

Confessional: Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Beth

Duncan "Well here is the scoop about 2 weeks after we got off the island last year. Me and Courtney were still dating but then she kept trying, to change me into a being a goody like her! And when she seen I wasn't she dumped me but I can tell she still likes me!"

Courtney "No matter what Duncan says I do not like him anymore!! Do not fall for anything he says!! I'am here on a strict mission this time. And that is to win! No boy is getting in my way this time or nerds aka Harold!! Yeah I still have not forgotten Harold!"

Harold "I hope Courtney has forgotten about what happen last year."

Beth "I don't know how I never noticed but Duncan is a total hottie! Like a mega hottie!" (Confessinal ends)

Chris "The last boat is coming!"

Owen gets off the boat!

Owen "Hey guys! Its great to be back!

Izzy "(Runs over to Owen and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Hey big guy!"

Owen "Hey Izzy you look wow haha!"

Chris "Now that you are all here! It is time for me to tell you the rules! Actually the rules are the same you will each be placed on teams. And compete in different challenges each week! The losing team will have to vote a team mate off their team. Later in the game your team's will split up! And you will all have to fight for yourself to make it to the final challenge! Now lets name the teams!' The Killer Bass and The Screaming Gophers!

The Screaming Gophers

Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Courtney, Owen, and Cody!

The Killer Bass

Justin, Heather, Katie and Sadie, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Harold, and Dj!

Heather "Chris that is not fair they have one more person then us!"

Chris "Well Eva was suppose to be on your team but she got locked up last month for attacking her teacher!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "This is just great! I'm on a team with a bunch of losers! A guy that can't get over his looks, two idiots, a physco, a barbie doll wanna bee, a jock wanna bee, and the biggest coward on the face of the earth! This team needs me to lead them to victory!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Like the last time each team gets their own cabins! The Gophers get the cabin in the east and the Bass get the cabin on the west! But before you get settled its time for your first challenge!"

Courtney "(Stomps her foot) Chris already!"

Chris "Yes, yes you all have your first challenge! Your first challenge is who can go the longest with out eating!"

Owen "What no!! (Falls to his knees)"

Confessional: LeShawna, Katie and Sadie, and Owen

LeShawna "I don't know this one will be difficult because this sista loves to eat!"

Katie (Sitting next to Sadie) "Like triple double OMG! Not being able to eat that is to insane!"

Sadie "I know Katie but you know what me and you can do it!"

Owen (crying) "I can't do it!"

To be continued....

NOTE TO READERS: Some of you may have already red this chapter. I apolgize I removed it by mistake while trying to add chapter 2 I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can.


	2. The first challenge

Chapter 2: The first Challenge!

Chris "(Sitting by the main lodge) Last time on Total Drama Island! 19 campers returned to camp! Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, and Dj! All to win a grand prize 100, 000 dollars! For the next couple of weeks these campers will be put through all new challenges! Form new alliances and cause some of the most dramatic TV ever! And the campers already have their first challenge! Which team can go the longest with out eating! I know one person is going to struggle but I'm not going to say! (whispers Owen) Hahaha! Lets see what happens now on Total Drama Island!"

Owen "(On his knees crying) No food! How can I live with out food! It is my favorite thing on in this world!

Izzy "Owen calim down sweetie it is only food!"

Owen "Your not even worried you'll get hungray?"

Izzy "Nope I've gone 6 weeks with no food! Just drank water when I was stuck in Africa!"

Owen "Wow you are so strong!"

Izzy "Haha! I know I am! Now lets figure out something to do to pass time!"

Owen "Hmm well we could make out! (smiles)"

Izzy "Hmm....okay!"

Owen "Really!? (Shocked look on his face)"

Izzy "Yeah but lets go behind outhouse so no one can see."

Owen "Beautiful and rommantic! (grabs Izzy and they run off)"

Confessinal: Heather

Heather "While everyone else is trying to find something to do I being the smart girl that I am of course! Know it is time to start a new alliance! Now Lindsay and Beth I can't use again. But I'm sure I can find two idoits that will listen to me! (Confessinal ends)"

Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay hanging out at the dock

Lindsay "I am super glad to have you two on my team! You two are both so pretty!"

Katie "Aww Lindsay I think your pretty to!"

Lindsay "Yeah I know."

Heather "(Walks over to the 3 girls) Katie and Sadie how are you two!?

Sadie "(Nervous looking) Oh hi Heather..."

Lindsay "Heather! I seen your hair grew back! You looked better bald!"

Heather "Lindsay what is 5 + 5!?"

Lindsay "Ummm (Starts counting her fingers)"

Heather "So now that she is busy! Katie and Sadie we have to catch up! I truely loved you two last year!"

Katie "You did?"

Heather "Yeah! But I was afraid to say anything because I mean come on you two have to be the most popular girls in your school."

Katie "Uh..."

Confessinal: Katie

Katie "I snuck in here with out Sadie Heather is being so nice to us. She even said we were proably the most popular girls in school! Which we are duh! Even though the other kids call us wanna bees. But I'm on a reality TV show now! Who is cool now? Not you cheerleader Ashley! Oh uh don't air this because when I get back to school Ashley will totally make fun of me! (Confessinal ends)"

Katie "We totally are the most popular like you?"

Heather "Of course I am duh!"

Katie "(Laughs) Yeah of course you are."

Heather "Okay lets get down to bussnies it is a all new season, and I am in need of a new alliance. Katie and Sadie I am asking you to be in my new alliance!

Sadie "We should think abo...."

Katie "OK!"

Sadie "Katie! No offence Heather but you were a total witch last season to Beth and Lindsay! Why should we trust you?"

Heather "Sadie do you know why I was so mean to them?"

Sadie "Uh...."

Heather "Because they never listened to a thing I said, atleast with you two I know you'l listen. If you do whatever I say you two will be in the final 3 with me."

Sadie "I don't know...."

Katie "But wont everyone vote us off with you?"

Heather "We will worry about that when it comes okay."

Sadie "Okay..."

Katie "Sadie don't worry we are in our first alliance with another person be excited!"

Sadie "....."

Heather "Okay lets go Katie you can help me fix my hair, and put on my make up!"

Katie "Can we use some of your make up?"

Heather "Uh....only once!"

Katie "Yay! (Follows Heather) come on Sadie!"

Sadie "But what about Lindsay?"

Katie "Umm lets just go she'll understand. (Sadie walks with them)

Lindsay "I got it its 8! No its 7! No its 6! Oh who cares I'll never need math in my life I'm pretty! (Looks and see's Katie and Sadie gone) Katie, Sadie! Where did you go?!"

The The Screaming Gophers: Girls cabin

Beth "(Writng a letter in on a heart shaped card.)"

Gwen "Hey Beth what are you doing?"

Beth "I'm writing a love letter do Duncan!"

Courtney "To who!!??"

Beth "Duncan. All Courtney I am so so sorry you don't care do you?"

Courtney "Oh no! No! No! You can have that thug! I am way over him!"

Confessinal: Courtney and Gwen

Courtney "I don't care if Beth likes Duncan! I mean we broke a good while ago! I actsually hope they do get together they'll make a cute couple! (Looks upset) RIGHT!?"

Gwen "I don't know why but for some reason I really just want to help Beth. And I think I can!" (Confessinal Ends)

24 hours into the challenge: the Main Lodge

Chris "Campers I must say I am very impressed with your performance! So far and I know you are all troopers so you wont mind if me and Cheif eat this! Do you?"

Cheif "(Wheels out a buffet) Smells great doesn't it! Hahaha!"

Chris "It sure does!"

Owen "(Drools coming down his mouth) Is that Turkey! Steak! Chicken! Stuffing! Apple Pie! Home made choclate cookies! And Cupcakes!!!!?

Chris "And a salad!"

Owen "I'm so hungray I'd even eat the salad!! (Goes to take some of the buffet but Duncan and Geoff hold him back)"

Duncan "This our first challenge and if we lose because you can't keep your mouth shut! I think your mouth will be meeting my fist!"

Owen "(Scared) Okay boss....(starts crying) I am so hungray!!!"

Duncan "Gosh he is such a baby!"

LeShawna "Owen we are all hungray! But we are fighting it! (See's a hamburger) Is that a bacon lettice and cheese hamburger!"

Cheif "Yes it is! (takes a bite of it) Yum haha!"

LeShawna "This sista can't take it any longer! (Starts to run to the buffest but is stoped Bridgette and Gwen)"

Bridgette "LeShawna please! Once this challenge is over you'll be able to eat! Same to you Owen!"

Justin "(Looks on at the Gophers while hiding behind a tree)"

Confessinal: Justin

Justin "Last season I was seen as the hot guy that never talked. Well this season I will be known as the hot guy who won 100,000 dollars! Your proably thinking Justin why? Your a male super model you could make that in a year plus more! Well the true reason I am only here to be on TV! But hey some extra 100,000 dollars in my pockets not bad! And in order to stay I'll have to make alliances! Stomp on anyone who gets in my way, backstab, and sabotage the other team! And it the frst ones to target are the weak ones of their team Owen and LeShawna. But which one is most likely to cave and give up? Owen! (confessinal ends)"

Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Geoff and Bridgette sitting around a camp fire

Bridgette "I could go for a good veggie burger right now."

Geoff "Yeah me too..."

Bridgette "You eat a veggie burger!?"

Geoff "I'm so hungray I'd eat anything right now Bridge!"

LeShawna "Boy I know how you feel! I could eat an entire cow right now!"

Bridgette "Oh gosh!"

LeShawna "With a side salad for you baby girl!"

Bridgette "Thank you LeShawna!"

Gwen "Trent I need to ask you something."

Trent "What is it sexy?"

Gwen "Trent! (Blushs) I was talking to Beth and she really likes Duncan now. And I was wondering if you could talk to him see what he thinks of her you know?"

Trent "Gwen...."

Gwen "After how Beth was treated last season she should have some happnies this time!"

Trent "....Oh alright! I'll talk to him!"

Gwen "Thanks! (kisses Trent on the cheek) Your the best!"

Trent "Your the greatest!"

1 hour later Owen tied to the side of the cabin

Duncan "Sorry dude its the best thing we could think of right now."

Geoff "Yeah big guy you went twoards the buffet way to many times!"

Owen "(tied to the side of the cabin) Oh it is okay I understand....but please get me one of those brownies!! (starts crying)

Geoff "No can do."

Duncan "Hey you wanna go throw sticks at Heather, Katie and Sadie again!?"

Geoff "Do you even have to ask!? (Runs off with Duncan)"

Justin "(Walks over to Owen holding a brownie behind his back) Hi Owen."

Owen "Oh my gosh you know my name!"

Justin "Of course your the winner of season 1."

Owen "Yeah! (smells the brownie) Do you smell that.."

Justin "Brownie!?"

Owen "Yeah! It smells so near by!"

Justin "That is because it is! (Shows Owen the brownie)"

Owen "Oh my gosh were did you get that!"

Justin "I had Tyler sneak it off Cheif's plate. I was going to eat but I guess I'll just throw it away."

Owen "No no! Please I beg of you let me eat it! I don't care about the challenge right now my hunger has over taken me!"

Justin "OK! (Feeds Owen the brownie)"

Owen "(Chews the brownie) So warm and choclatey! Thanks man!"

Justin "No problem! (Runs off)"

Cheif and Chris at the buffet table

Cheif "You stole my brownie!"

Chris "No I didn't!"

Cheif "Yes you did you no talented pretty boy!"

Chris "You think I am a pretty boy?"

Cheif "Errrrrrrrr!!!!!!!"

Justin "Cheif, Chris!

Chris "Yes Justin!?"

Justin "It seems Owen some how got a hold of a brownie and ate it!"

Cheif "My brownie!"

Chris "Show us!"

Justin "Alright! (Leads them to Owen)"

Owen "Hey guys! Haha what's up!?"

Cheif "You ate my brownie!"

Owen "No I didn't!"

Chris "There is choclate on your face Owen sorry dude you failed your team."

Owen "Justin gave it to me!"

Justin "No I didn't I swear!"

Chris "Who should I believe the fat guy? Or the male model? I'm going with the male model! (Gets out his microphone) Attenion campers!! The Screaming Gophers have lost!! Owen ate a brownie!! I repeat Owen ate a brownie!!"

Duncan "How we tied him up!"

LeShawna "It must have the manipulative Heather!"

Elmination

Chris "Okay welcome to your 1st elmination cermony! You have all voted for who you want to be elminated when I say your name I'll toss you your marshmellow, the one that does not get his or her marshmellow. Must walk to the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers! Gwen! Trent! Duncan! Cody! Geoff! Bridgette! Cody! Courtney! LeShawna! There are two of left Owen and Beth.

Confessinal: Owen and Beth

Owen "Come on a guy eats one brownie! And he can get the boot!? Oh come on!!"

Beth "Well this is it I am the first person to get elminated! It was nice while it lasted! (Confessinal ends)

Chris "This last marshmellow goes to............"

Owen "(Nervous Looking)

Beth "(Holding back tears)"

Chris ".........BETH!! (Throws Beth her marshmellow) Sorry big guy you have to walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers!"

Owen "Oh well no hard feelings guys! (Gets on the boat) Bye guys! And um girls!"

Gophers "Bye Owen!!"

Owen "(Farts) Haha excuse me!"

Chris "Who will go home next!? Will Beth and Duncan start dating? Will Heather's new alliance last? And will Justin actsually win 100,000 dolars? There's only one way to find out this answer! And so many more and that is to continue to watch Total Drama Island:Return To the Island! Its gonna be awesome!

To be continued.........


	3. Obstacle Course of death!

Chapter 3: The Obstacle Course of death!

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! Our teams had their first challenge which team can go the longest with out eating. The Screaming Gophers had two weak links on their team. Big guy Owen and the the shows resident sista LeShawna, while the campers tried their best not to eat anything. Me and Chef enjoyed a wonderful buffet! Much to the campers dislike haha! However Justin showed a new side to him a new evil side! And convinced Tyler to steal a brownie off Chef's plate, and then fed it to Owen! Then told me and Chef Owen told us what Justin did, but of course I believed that hot supermodel over the hot the fat guy! As a result Owen caused his team to lose the challenge! At elimination the Screaming Gophers showed they are not very forgiving andvoted Owen off the Island! Who will go home next!? Findon today on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

Confessional: Justin, Heather, and Izzy

Justin "So last night I played a role in Owen getting eliminated, I do feel a little bit bad. But I'm just going to assume that feeling will go away. "Smiles"

Heather "So last night that fat, waste of space, nothing but a loser Owen! Got eliminated and thank goodness besides he won last season, It is not fair he got another chance to win!

Izzy "I'll miss the big guy. Owen I will win for you! But I hope you don't expect me to split the prize money with you." (Confessional ends)

Outside the Screaming Gophers Cabins

Courtney "OK team we just had to vote off a teammate last night! We can't afford to lose another one this early in the game!

Duncan "So Miss Perfect what do you want us to do!? (Beth tries to snuggle up to Duncan but Duncan pushes her away) What are you doing?"

Beth "Oh uh nothing haha."

Ducnan "Well stop acting weird."

Courtney "Each challenge we need to think strategy! Each person on this team his and her own strengths and weakness's.

Duncan "Yeah sweetie but we don't know what the challenges are going to be every week. So how can we strartgize!?"

Courtney "I'm smart I can think on the spot! (see's Beth trying to snuggle up to Duncan again) Beth stop please your distracting me!"

Beth "(Stops) Sorry Courtney!"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "This team needs a strong leader! And I'm going to step up to take that role as leader of The Screaming Gophers! But I wish Beth would leave Duncan alone! I'm not jealous or anything like that, I'm just looking out for her! He will end up hurting her in the end! Yeah...that is right he'll hurt her!" (Confessional ends)

Geoff "What I want to know is how did Owen get that brownie? If he was tied to the side of the cabin."

Gwen "Geoff's right someone had to of given Owen that brownie. And you know who I think it was?"

Gwen, Bridgette, and LeShawna all at the same time "Heather!"

Heather "(Hiding behind a tree spying on the Gophers)"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "So i was spying on the Screaming Gophers and I heard that ugly goth girl Gwen, that dyed blonde Bridegette, and that big butted loud mouth LeShawna! Accuse me of giving Owen that brownie. And I can honestly say I did not give Owen the brownie, but whoever did earned my respect. I also noticed Courtney seems like The Scraming Gophers leader as leader of The Killer Bass. Its my duty to eliminate The Gophers leader so Courtney your going down! (Confessional ends)"

Heather "(Walks over to the Killer Bass Girls cabin) Katie, Sadie since we are now BFFS lets make some rules okay?

Katie "Its BFFFL!"

Sadie "Best female friends for life!"

Heather "Okay my BFFFLs rule number 1 no talking back to me. Rule number 2 you do as I say when without any questioning of what I said to do. Rule number 3 I can use any of your stuff, but you can never use any of mine."

Sadie "Umm Heather it is kind of like your our boss not our friend...."

Heather "Oh no Sadie! I am your friend I just have certain rules in my friendships do you understand?"

Katie "Yep I do!"

Sadie "I guess I do to...."

Heather "Great!"

Chris "Campers please meet me at the beach in 5 minutes for your next challenge!

5 minutes later

Chris "Campers welcome to your 2nd challenge! Last night Owen was eliminated andlater this this week you will vote someone off again. Today's challenge will hard if you look to the left of you. You will see 4 heavy sand bags across from them is 2 flags one that says The Killer Bass and one that says The Screaming Gophers. Chef and I randomly selected two campers that will, have 2 sandbags tied to their ankles. Crawl to the flags grab their flag and hand it to the flag boy or flag girl! The flag boy or flag girl was also randomly selected, then flag boy or flag girl will race. To the obstacle course that you can see only a few short miles away once in the obstacle course he or she will race go through it as fast as he or she can. At the end of the obstacle course. They will see a pole you need to put your flag on the pole to win the challenge for your team! The winning team will be save from eliminations the losers must vote someone off their team! OK lets see who was selected to be in this challenge!"

The Screaming Gophers

Sandbags: Gwen

Flag boy/girl: Geoff

The Killer Bass

Sandbags: Heather

Flag boy/girl: Izzy

Confessional Gwen, Heather, Geoff and Izzy

Gwen "So I get picked to be the sandbags girl I have to have two big sandbags tied to my ankles. So I can't walk and crawl over to my teams flag. And hand it to Geoff then he runs through the obstacle course and puts the flag on a pole. Sounds easy enough but my main goal is beating Heather that way later on I can throw it in her face.

Heather "So I have to go up against that ugly freak Gwen! Of course I'll get the flag to Izzy. Before she gets her flag to Geoff how do I know? Because I'm simply better then Gwen is that is how I know!"

Geoff "So I have to run through this crazy obstacle course and put our teams flag on a pole. Sounds easy except for one thing this obstacle course looks like it is gonna kill me!"

Izzy "The obstacle course looks like so much fun I can't wait to run through it!" (Confessional ends)

The Challenge

Chef puts two two sandbags around Gwen's ankles and Heather's as well.

Gwen "Dude I can't move at all! How much do these bags way?"

Chef "Stop being such a baby you little fool! And uh its about 40 pounds...."

Gwen "30 pounds!"

Heather "Oh Gwen don't worry in about 10 years you'll be use to carrying around an extra 40 pounds! (laughs)"

Gwen "You are going down!"

Heather "Bring it on goth girl!"

Chis "Are you ready!?......GO!!"

Gwen struggles to maKe movement but is able to make some movement. Heather can't move at all.

Gwen "(Stugleing) Ah ah ah!

Geoff "Come on Gwen you can do it!"

Gwen continues to make movement and she is soon half way to the flag.

Heather "No! No! No!"

Izzy "Aww come on Heather I want to go through the obstacle course!"

The Screaming Gopher "GO GWEN GO!!"

The Killer Bass "HEATHER! HEATHER! HEATHER!"

Gwen makes even closer to the flag but now Heather is not to far behind.

Heather "Just give up Gwen! I am gonna beat you!"

Gwen "Gwen no your not! You manipulative, backstabbing, no good...uh no good...."

LeShawna "Beast!"

Gwen "Beast!"

Heather "Oh shut up LeShawna!"

Gwen finally makes it to the flag and pulls the flag out and hands it to Geoff. Geoff takes the flag and runs to the obstacle course. A few seconds later Heather gets to her flag and hands it to Izzy.

Izzy "Oh yeah baby its time for the real fun to start! (Runs behind Geoff)"

Confessinal: LeShawna, Courtney, Dj, and Cody

LeShawna "So I see Izzy all excited to run through this obstacle course. And I am thinking this girl is still crazey!

Courtney "She is such a physco I am so glad she is not on my team!"

Dj "Izzy scares me...."

Cody "Yeah Izzy is a physco! But she is actually kinda hot! Do you think now that Owen's gonne I have a chance?" (Confessinal ends)

Geoff makes it to the obstacle course but freezes in fear.

Duncan "Geoff come on Izzy is coming!"

Izzy "(Running towards the obstacle course) Hahahahahahaha!!! Finally!! Hahahahahahahahah!!!!"

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "I see Izzy coming but I can't do it! There is a pit of crocodiles! And a king cobra's! Barb-wired walls I can't do it! ( Confessional ends)"

Bridgette "Geoff you can do it!"

Geoff "I'll do it for you Bridge!"

Geoff runs through the tires set out, Izzy is right behind him. He then starts climbing up the barbwired wall but gets hurt and falls off.

Duncan "Come on dude get back up!"

Izzy "(Climbing the wall) Hahaha! Tickles!!"

Confessinal: Heather

Heather "While party boy and physco do the challenge. I decide to tput my plans into motion opertaionget Courtney kicked off the island is now in full effect! (Confessional ends)

Heather "(Walks over to Courtney who is watching the challenge)

Courtney "Oh come on Geoff! One snake crocodile bite doesn't hurt that bad!"

Geoff "Yes it does!!!"

Heather "Hey Courtney! I just wanted to tell you I love your hair!

Courtney "My hair? Courtney what do you want Heather?"

Heather "Okay truth? I just wanted to talk to you about Duncan?"

Courtney "Okay......"

Heather "How would you feel if someone was interested in him?"

Courtney "I don't care if care if Beth likes Duncan! I don't care! I so don't like him anymore...."

Confessional: Courtney, and Heather

Courtney "I don't know why people think I care if Beth likes Duncan. Because I so don't at all....."

Heather "Earlier when I was spying on the Gophers I did see Beth. Trying to get Duncan's attention which of course he wasn't paying any to her because I mean look at her! But Courtney really seems to be upset by this even though she denies it, my entire plan has just changed! (Confessional ends)

Izzy jumps down into the snake pit.

Izzy "Aww you guys are so cute! (picks one up and kisses it then uses it as a rope to climb out of the pit)"

Geoff jumps over the snake pit but almost falls in.

Geoff "(Screams like a girl)"

Izzy "(Runs to the pole and connects the flag to the pole) Hahaha!! Victory is ours The Killer Bass win!"

Chris "The Killer Bass win! Bass you are safe from elimination tonight! Sadly for you The Screaming Gophers you need to vote someone off your team good luck with that! I'll see you later tonight at elimination!"

After the Challenge Beth sitting on the dock

Heather "(With Katie and Sadie) Hi Beth!"

Beth "Heather hi...."

Heather "You know Katie and Sadie right?"

Katie and Sadie "Hi!!!"

Beth "Hi girls!"

Heather "You know I feel bad about how I treated you last season."

Beth "Really you?"

Heather "Yeah I really do and you know I want to make it up to you."

Beth "How?"

Heather "Well I heard your crushing on a certain bad boy aka Duncan am I right?"

Beth "Yeah I think he is a total hottie!"

Heather "You know I dated a few Duncan types in my life. And they are the type of guys that love for a girl to just smack one of them!"

Beth "You mean..."

Heather "Yep a big one right on the lips! Right Katie and Sadie?"

Katie "Oh yeah."

Sadie "Yep! Yep! Yep!"

Confessional: Beth

Beth "Well I don't trust Heather but I do feel like I can trust Katie and Sadie! I'm going to do it! (Confessinal ends)"

The Screaming Gophers Guys cabin

Duncan "And then the cops started chasing me! So I jumped the wall and then bam! The cops run into the same wall! And I get away once again!"

Trent "Haha! Awesome!"

Beth "(Opens the door) Hi Duncan!"

Trent "Beth what are you doing in here? (Thinks to self: Oh crap I forgot to ask Duncan what he thinkd of Beth)"

Heather "(Watching from the outside with Katie and Sadie. Sees Courtney walking past) Hey Courtney! Beth's about to make her big move on Duncan!"

Courtney "What! (Runs into the guys cabin)"

Beth "(Grabs Duncan and kisses him)"

Geoff "Haha! It seems Beth gotta a thing for the bad boys."

Trent "Yeah...."

Courtney "Stop kissing my boyfriend you UGLY NASTY FREAKZOID NERD!!!!!"

Beth "(Runs out of the cabin crying)"

Duncan "(Confused to look on his face then smirks) They both want me."

Courtney "(Runs out of the cabin)"

Katie and Sadie "Aww poor Beth."

Heather "(Smiles evilly)"

The Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin

Beth "(Laying on her bed crying)"

LeShawna "(Walks in with Gwen and Bridgette) Girl whats wrong?"

Beth "I kissed Duncan and Courtney called me a ugly nasty freakazoid nerd!"

LeShawna "Oh that is so not cool! It's okay baby here cry Shawni's here for ya."

Confessinal: LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Beth, and Courtney

LeShawna "Who am I voting off? Courtney!"

Gwen "Courtney needs to learn not everything is about her! I'm voting her off tonight!"

Bridgette "Courtney that was so mean sorry I am voting you off tonight."

Geoff "Well my team is probably pretty ticked at me for losing the challenge. So I gotta vote off Courtney its my only chance of staying on the Island."

Trent "Courtney was so harsh to Beth, sorry Court your out of here."

Beth "(Crying) Courtney I'm voting for to get eliminated!"

Courtney "I do feel bad for what I said to Beth I will apologize after tonight's elimination. (Confessional ends)

Elmination

Chris "Alright guys and gals you know the drill! You each voted for 1 person you want to be eliminated when I say your name I will toss you your marshemellow. Until there is one person left. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! The first marshellow goes to Beth!"

Beth "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! The first marshmallow goes to me!"

Chris "Now we got Duncan, Trent, Cody, LeShawna, Gwen, and Bridgette! Geoff and Courtney one of you is going home tonight."

Geoff "(Nervous looking)"

Courtney "(Confident looking)"

Bridgette "(Nervous looking)"

Chris "Geoff! (tosses Geoff his marshmallow)"

Courtney "You guys voted me off!! Who needs this show its stupid anyways!!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "So of course my master plan worked! They just voted off their smartest teammate! Haha I'm way to smart for this game. (Confessinal ends)"

Chris "Who will go home next!? Will The Screaming Gopher ever win a challenge!? Is this really the last time we have seen Courtney on the Island! Find out these answers and many more! On Total Drama Island: Return to the Island!"

To be continued.......


	4. Chef's Merry time!

Chapter 4: Chef's Merry time!

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! Our campers competed in their 2nd challenge, The Obstacle Course of death! The Killer Bass had their teammates Gwen and Geoff face off against Heather and Izzy! Izzy easily went through all of out obstacle course while Geoff almost had a heart attack. In the end of the challenge Izzy lead her team to victory again. It looked as if Geoff was going to get the boot but die to Courtney's jealousy of Beth's interest in Duncan, and also Heather's master plan to get Courtney voted off. The Screaming Gophers sent Courtney packing making her the 2nd person voted off the Island! Who will go home next!? Can I get any better looking? Find out all these answers and more on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "So I got Courtney voted off of course my master plan worked! I am a total genius when it comes to this game! And this time I'm going to win! (Confessional ends)"

The Girls Cabin the Killer Bass

Lindsay "(Puts on make up and looks in a mirror) OMG Lindsay you look so pretty today!"

Izzy "(Sleeping with one eye open)"

Katie "(Whispering to Sadie) Sadie I kinda feel bad about getting Courtney kicked off."

Sadie "(Whispering to Katie) Me to I want to talk to Lindsay again."

Katie "So do I but to bad we can't....wait why can't we?"

Heather "Because I said you couldn't! If you want to make it to the final 3 with me you two have to listen to me."

Sadie "Yeah but you said that to Lindsay and Beth last time and they didn't make it to the final 3 with you Heather...."

Heather "Oh Sadie cute little Sadie. You know why they didn't? Because they didn't listen to me! But I did make it to the final 3 with Owen and Gwen but it should of been Me, Lindsay and Beth. I played this game the way it way suppose to be played and I made it to the final 3 now anymore questions ladies?"

Katie "No Heather...."

Heather "Good that's real good. Now Sadie fetch me my make up bag! Katie you'll paint my nails!"

Sadie "What should I do then?"

Heather "Hmm you can paint my toe nails!"

Sadie "Aww I always get your toe nails!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "I have no idea if they'll make it to the final 3 really all I know is I need little Miss Perky Katie, and fatty Mcfatfat's vote! (Confessional ends)"

The Guys Cabin The Killer Bass

Justin "Alright guys look we have won 2 times in a row! We need to keep this winning streak going!

Tyler "Right Justin!"

Confessional: Justin and Tyler

Justin "After the first challenge me and Tyler made an alliance. Which is perfect because I needed an alliance how did I do it? I promised Tyler back when I got to Hollywood I would get him a big contract with any sport he wanted!"

Tyler "Justin is my bud! He said he's gonna help me get a contract with whatever sport want! I'm still deciding should I got with Football or Baseball?"

Justin "He is such a sucker!" (Confessional ends)"

Justin "Since I am the best guy here I'll be the guys team leader!"

Tyler "I'm cool with that."

Dj "Alright me to!"

Harold "Actually I was thinking I could be the guys team leader."

Justin "You the team leader?"

Dj "Sorry dude but I gotta say no."

Harold "(Whispers) You momma..."

Dj "What?"

Harold "Nothing Gosh!"

Tyler "He said your momma!"

Dj "I know your not talking about my momma."

Harold "Yeah I do!"

Dj "(Upset) Don't you be talking about my momma! You don't know my momma!"

Harold "Yeah I do I made out with her last night!"

Dj "Stop talking about my momma!"

Harold "Make me!"

Dj "Errr....(Punches Harold)"

Harold "(Falls)"

Dj "Oh my gosh are you ok!?'

Chris "Campers please meet me by the main lodge for your next challenge!"

The Main Lodge

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! This challenge is pretty simple then last time's challenge you have to ride a Merry Go Round! Wait where is Harold?"

Justin "Oh he is in the medical unit he had a accident."

Sadie "Merry Go Round that is all? Sounds fun!"

Chris "Well Sadie here is the bad news! The person that will be spining your Merry Go Round! Is Chef!"

Chef "Haha!"

Sadie "Chef! (Faints)"

Katie "Oh my god Sadie! Chris she can't do the challenge!"

Chris "Its okay she can sit out since Harold is not here for the challenge. Here is the rules each team will go on the Merry Go Round. And stay on as long you can which ever team stays on the longest will win the challenge! And your team will be safe from being elminated he losers will have to vote a teammate off! Lets start Killer Bass your first!

The Challenge

The Killer Bass team Justin, Heather, Tyler, Katie, Dj, Lindsay, and Izzy get on the merry go round.

Chef "Ready you tiny tots haha!?"

Izzy "Bring it on sucka!"

Cheif "If you insist!"

Chef starts out nice and slow.

Lindsay "Whoo yeah!"

Chef starts gong faster, and Faster, and FASter, and FASTER, AND FASTER!! Heather flys off the merry go round, then Katie does and she lands right on top of Heather.

Katie "Sorry...."

Heather "Get off me...Now!!"

Gwen "(Laughs) Haha Heather!"

LeShawna "Haha!"

Tyler flys off and lands on Heather and Katie.

Confessinal: Tyler

Tyler "I feel so bummed that I fell off but I really loved the landing! It was so....hot! (Confessional ends)

Harold "(Walking to the challenge) Hey guys I'm so ok now!"

Lindsay falls of and lands on Harold.

Lindsay "Thanks for breaking my fall Harry!"

Harold "(Thinks back of Lindsday falling on him) You jump on me any time Lindsay!"

Lindsay "Aww your sweet!"

Harold gets taken on a strecther back to the medical unit. Justin flys off next then Dj but unfortunately for Dj he thrown halfway across the island.

Dj "(while in the air crying) Momma!!!!! (Falls onto a tree)"

Chris "Ouch! Dj you okay!!!?"

Dj "(Hurt) I am cool!!!......."

Izzy "Whoo!!! Hahahahaha!!!"

Trent "This girl is insane."

Gwen "Agreed."

Chef "Come on fall off already!"

Izzy " I wont give up guys!! Victory is in our grasp!! Hahaha!! Uh-oh! (starts to lose her grip)"

Bridgette "She's losing her grip!"

Gwen "Yeah I can see she is!"

Trent "Come on crazy fall off."

Izzy flys off head first.

Izzy "That was sweet!"

Heather "What was the time!?"

Chris "The Killer Bass were 10 minutes and 36 seconds! Screaming Gophers your up next! The time to beat is 10 minutes and 36 seconds!"

The Screaming Gophers Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, LeShawna, Cody and Beth get on the merry go round.

Chef "Fresh meat!"

Chef stars spining the merry go round and gets faster, and FAster, and FASter, and FASTER, AND FASTER!!

Chef "Hahaha!!!

Gwen "Ahah!! It it just me or does Ahahah!! It seem like Chef is way to into this!!?"

LeShawna "Its not just you Ahahaha!!! "Flys off" Good bye!!"

Gwen "LeShawna!!"

LeShawna flys through the air and lands through the medical unit and falls on Harold.

Harold "(Under LeShawna) Booya!"

,

Confessional: Harold

Harold "Two hot girls fell on me in one day! Not bad! (Confessional ends)"

Beth flys off and Bridgette starts showing signs of losing her grip.

Bridgette "I'm losing it!!"

Geoff "Hold on babe!!"

Bridgette "I..I...can't!! (flys off) Bye!!"

Geoff "No Bridgette!!!" Why! Why! Why!"

Duncan "Dude you do know she's gonna be alright!"

Gwen "No Bridgette!!!"

Cody "I can't hold on!! Ahah!!"

Duncan "You better or I'll Ahah!! Pound you into next week!!"

Trent "Guys I'm losing it!!"

Gwen "Hold on!!""

Trent flys off and breaks his leg.

Trent "My leg!! My leg!! I can't feel my leg!!"

Gwen "(Lets go on purpose and runs over to Trent) Trent! Trent! Are you ok!"

Cody "I can't hold on!! Oh no I just peed my self!!"

Duncan "Just let go I can win this for our team!! (Flys off) Never mind!!"

Cody "(Crys)"

Heather "The win is in the bag for our team!"

Justin "No dought!"

Cody "(Crying) Don't let go!! Don't let go!!"

Gwen "Cody please hold on for me!!"

Cody "For Gwen I'll do anything!!"

LeShawna "(Walking back to the challenge) Who do we got left?"

Geoff "Cody!"

LeShawna "We lost.."

Heather "This little idiot just might do it!"

Justin "...."

Tyler "......."

Izzy "No way!!"

Cody flys off and falls on Duncan.

Duncan "Get off my you smell like pee!!"

Gwen "Time!!?"

Chirs "Time for the moment of truth! Killer Bass your time was 10 minutes and 36 seconds! Gophers your time was 10 minutes and 38 seconds!! The Screaming Gophers win!!"

The Screaming Gophers "Cody! Cody! Cody!"

Confessional: Cody

Cody "It wasn't even that hard..."

Lindsay "Whoo yeah!!"

Heather "We lost idiot!"

Lindsay "Oh...whoo no! Whoo no!!"

Chris "Killer Bass one of you is getting the boot! See you at your first elmination."

Confessional: Justin, Tyler, Dj, Katie and Sadie, Harold, and Lindsay

Justin "Who am I voting off? Harold!

Heather "The most useless person on our team Harold!"

Tyler "Justin wants Harold out so bye bye Harold!"

Dj "Do you even have to know....its Harold..."

Katie and Sadie "Harold!!!"

Harold "Dj!!"

Lindsay "I am going to vote off LeShaya! (Confessional ends)"

Elimination

Chris "Killer Bass welcome to your first elimination ceremony of the season! You all voted for who you want off the island! When I say your name I'll throw your marshmallow!" Heather! Justin! Tyler! Katie and Sadie! And Dj! Lindsay and Harold one of you is going home!

Confessinal: Harold and Lindsay

Harold "Do I think I am going home! N.O. That spells no!!"

Lindsay "I am confused I voted for LeShaunda but I don't see her anywhere where did she go?"

Lindsay "(Nervous looking)"

Harold "(Confident looking)"

Chris "Linday your safe! (Throws her, her marshmallow) Harold you must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!!"

Harold "Fine!! Dj I'll say hi to your momma for you!!"

Dj "........."

Justin "Just ignore him."

Chris "Who will get the boot next? Will Cody be wearing new underwear? I hope so! For all those answers and more keep watching Total Drama Island: Return to the Island!"

To be continued..........


	5. Who's got the most talent?

Chapter 5: Who's got the most talent?

Chirs "(Sitting by a camp fire) Last time on Total Drama Island! Had to participate in our Extreme Merry Go Round challenge! Which ever team could last the longest with out falling off would win! Sounds pretty easy right? Did I mention Chef was spinning the ride! Camper after camper went flying off then in a shocking twist Cody yes I said Cody! Won the challenge for The Screaming Gophers! At their first elimination of the season The Killer Bass voted off Harold! Not to shocking is it!? Who will go home tonight!? Find out now on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

The Beach!

Bridgette "(Surfing) Whoo!"

Geoff "(Surfing) Awesome! (Wipes out)"

Bridgette "Hahaha!"

Duncan "(Watching Geoff and Bridgette) Haha dude you totally wiped out!"

Geoff "Shut up dude!"

Bridgette "Aww stop being a baby Geoff!"

Beth "(Walks over to Duncan and is holding grape juice) Hi Duncan."

Duncan "Hey Beth."

Beth "I brought you some grape-juice!"

Duncan "Oh I don't drink that crap."

Beth "Oh ok. (Tosses the juice behind her and it lands all on Heather) Opps sorry! (Sits down by Duncan) Is such a nice day isn't it?"

Duncan "Its hot out here and looks like its going to rain."

Beth "Uh...well I like rainy days do you?"

Duncan "Not really."

Katie "Haha Heather that juice is all in your hair!"

Heather "(Screams) Okay you know what shut up. Now!"

LeShawna "That's a good look for you Heather haha!"

Sadie "Hahaha!"

Heather "Sadie since you think its so funny help me get this out of my hair!"

LeShawna "Sadie you don't have to take that from her."

Sadie "Uh...umm..."

Confessional: Sadie

Sadie "LeShawna is right. But Heather promised to take me and Sadie to the final 3 with her. And Heather did make it further then LeShawna" (Confessional ends)

Sadie "Coming Heather! (Runs over to her)"

LeShawna "(Whispers to self) Your just another Lindsay for her."

Cody "So you do know I won the challenge last time for my team right?"

Lindsay "Yeah I do."

Cody "So why don't me and you go hang out later..."

Lindsay "Hmm okay sure!"

Cody "Really! I okay cool see you later."

Lindsay "Aww your so sweet (Walks away)."

Cody "Yes! Yes! I am the man!"

Gwen "(Trying to put as many pillow's under Trent's broken leg) Are you sure your okay?"

Trent "Yeah Gwen I'm fine but I wont be able to compete in any challenge for a while."

Gwen "I know it is gonna be more difficult with out you."

Chris "Campers! Please meet me at the Entertainment stage for your next challenge in 2 minutes!

2 minutes later

Chris "(Standing on stage) Campers welcome to your next challenge! Some of you may remember this place with good memories! And may have bad aka Gwen! If you think back it was just last year Heather red your diary in front everyone and later made it on national TV!"

Confessional: Heather and Gwen

Heather "Haha oh yeah how could I forget it the look on Gwen's face was priceless! Good times, good times.

Gwen "I will never forget that day it was horrible! But in the ned Heather actually helped me Trent found out how I felt him and the rest is history." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Back by popular demand you will all be doing another talent contest! Chef will be the judge and score you on how well he thinks you did from 1-10. The team that has the highest score will win the challenge! You got 1 hour to decide who will be the leader and select 3 people to perform and to practice good luck!"

The Screaming Gophers

Gwen "Okay so who wants to be leader?"

Bridgette "I do!"

Gwen "Alright anyone think Bridgette should not be leader?"

Gohpers "No."

Bridgette "Cool thanks guys! So who wants to get up there and show their talent?"

Beth "Me! Me! I do!"

Bridgette "Okay what can you do well at?"

Beth "I can sing! I even wrote a song since I got here!"

Bridgette "You can sing? Well okay you can sing."

Confessional: Chris

Chris "Bridgette bad choice! Beth is not a good singer anyone remember her audition tape?" (Confessional ends)

LeShawna "Oh girl I can dance!

Bridgette "Cool! Duncan you got any talents?"

Duncan "Yeah getting away from the cops."

Beth "Now that's real talent!"

The Killer Bass

Heather "Okay everyone I will be team leader!"

Justin "No I will!"

Heather "Haha. Good one Justin but no I will!"  
Justin "No I will!"

Heather "Katie, Sadie, Izzy who do you want to be team leader? Me or Justin?"

Katie "Heather duh!"

Sadie "Heather double duh!"

Izzy "Uh hmm Justin!"

Heather "What!"

Tyler "I'm gonna go with my bud Justin!"

Dj "Justin!"

Lindsay "Justin because he is so hot!"

Justin "Why thank you Lindsay your not bad yourself."

Heather "Whatever!"

Izzy "I can do some sick kung fu moves watch! (Kicks but accidental hits Tyler in the testicles) Haha oops sorry."

Tyler "Oh its okay... (falls down to his knees and scream in pain)"

1 hour later

Chris "Campers you have had your hour! The Killer Bass your up first get on your stage and show your talent!"

Justin "(Walks onto the stage) Thank you Chris are 1st act is Lindsay she will be modeling her new bikinis!"

The Challenge

Act 1: Lindsay

Lindsay comes out on in a red bikini then rushes back to and gets in her pink one. As she is walking on the stage she trips and falls .

Heather "Great. You did a great job Justin!"

Justin "She's hot! If anything she'll get a good score just because of that."

Chris "Okay give it up for Lindsay!"

The Killer Bass "(Claps)

Cheif's rating for Lindsay: 3 Stars

Act 2: Tyler

Tyler runs out onto a stage drippling a basketball and jumps to shot it into a Basketball hoop. But misses he quickly grabs it again and retries only for fly past the hoop and hit Cheif in the head.

Tyler "Oh crap!"

Cheif "Ah!Ah!"

Cheif's rating for Tyler: 1 Star

Heather "You were saying? If you would have let me be the leader I would have picked better acts! If we lose Justin your going to pay!"

Justin "Were screwed! Its all up to me!"

Act 3: Justin

Justin comes out on the stage and puts a CD in a radio. The song "I'm to sexy for my shirt starts playing". He starts dancing and rips off his shirt then grabs a water bottle. And pours water all over himself and smiles at Cheif.

Gwen "This is going to be a hard act to beat."

Bridgette "Yeah it is..."

Cheif's rating for Justin: 5 Stars

Heather "Justin I must say I am impressed using your good looks and great bod to manipulate Cheif! You had to of learned that from me! (Walks away)

Confessional: Justin

Justin "You must of learned that from me! She thinks she has this whole game won! She has a some surprises coming up...." (Confessional ends)"

Chris "Okay The Killer Bass thank you! In all you got 9 stars for your acts now The Screaming Gophers your up next!"

Bridgette "First up we got Beth who is going to sing a song...."

Act 1: Beth

Beth "(Walks onto the stage) Hello everyone! I'm going to sing about a special person on the Island you know who you are. Here it goes! (Singing terrible) The guy that stole my heart! Has blue eyes and the cutest green hair a girl's ever seen! Oh how I love you! You put your tough guy act on but deep down inside I can tell your a good guy! I love you! I love you! Duncan I love you!!!! (Stops singing) Thank you!"

Chris "Wow that was wow..."

The Screaming Gophers "(Fake claps)"

Cheif's rating for Beth: 1 Star

Confessional: Justin, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, and Duncan

Justin "Well I thought we were going to lose but we might just win after Beth's horrible performance!"

Heather "Hahahahahaha! Hold on one minute! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Wow Beth you are such as loser! L.O.S.E.R Beth whats that spell loser!!"

Geoff "Hahahahahahaha! I'm sorry I know she's on my team but it was so funny."

Bridgette "I am the leader of this team right now and I feel so disappointed in myself for letting Beth go on, I was not thinking! And Neth don't be embarrassed that was very sweet what you did."

Duncan "Okay last season I had a thing going with mega hot Courtney. Now this year it's Beth. Sorry Beth I don't date girls that dress like my Grandma no actually my Grandma dresses better then her. Oh my gosh!" (Confessional ends)

Act 2: LeShawna

LeShawna runs onto stage and starts dancing. The Gophers and The Bass look on aww her dance moves were great.

LeShawna : Come on y'all get up and dance with me!"

The Gophers get up and dance Lindsay tries to also but gets pulled back from Heather and Katie.

Cheif's rating for LeShawna: 5

Confessional: Heather

Heather "LeShawna I hate to say did good. Did great! If they get another score like this are team is screwed!" (Confessional ends)

Heather "Boo!"

LeShawna "(Picks Heather up and throws her through the stage)"

Chris "Are you ok?"

Hearther "(In pain) Yeah..."

Bridgette "Ready to read your poem!?"

Gwen "Yeah let me get it. (Goes over to a table she put her poem on and its gone) All no my poem! Its missing!"

Bridgette "Gwen what do you mean its missing?"

Gwen "I sat it here and it just disappeared!"

Justin "(Walking Gwen's poem) So Tyler what should I do with this poem?"

Tyler "Just throw it away."

Justin "No! I got an idea. (Smiles)"

The Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin

Tyler "Justin what are we doing here?"

Justin "Which bed is LeShawna's?"

Tyler "That one. (Points to it)"

Justin "I am doing this. (Shoves the note under LeShawna's bed)"

Tyler "Your a genius!:

Justin "Come on lets get out before we get caught."

The Stage

Chris "Okay Gophers whats going on!?"

Gwen "I'm sorry everyone I lost the poem."

Heather "You could just give up!"

Bridgette "No that is not happening! Duncan come on tell us what is your talent anything we need anything."

Duncan "Well...(whispers) I can tap dance."

Geoff "Huh?"

Duncan "(Whispers) I can tap dance."

Beth "He said he can tap dance!"

Gwen "Haha you can?"

Duncan "Yeah...oh but to bad! We have no tap shoes!"

Bridgette "Beth you do though!"

Beth "Yeah Bridgette I do! I'll go get them! (Runs off to get them)"

Cody "So how long have you been tap dancing! Hahahaha!"

Duncan "...When I was 5 my mom made me go to Mrs. Candy's school of tap..."

The Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin

Beth gets the shoes form under her bed but notices a paper under LeShawna's bed.

Beth "What is this? (Picks it up) Its Gwen's poem! (Runs out with the shoes and the poem)"

The Stage

Chris "Gophers come on!"

Beth "Here they are!"

Duncan "(Puts them on) My feet barely fit in these."

Bridgette "Just go!"

Duncan goes out on stage.

Cheif "Its about time!!"

Duncan starts tap dancing and is surprisingly very good at it, he gets a little upset when he see's the Killer Bass laughing but keeps his cool.

Gwen "Beth whats that in your hand?"

Beth "Oh I found your poem!"

Gwen "Where was it!?"

Beth "I found it under LeShawna's bed sorry about not giving it to you but I really wanted to see Duncan dance!"

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "I don't understand why LeShawna would try to hide my poem but I am going to find out!" (Confessional ends)

Gwen "(Holding her poem) LeShawna."

LeShawna "Oh hey girl look at that white boy dance haha!"

Gwen "Why did you hide my poem under your bed!?"

LeShawna "Gwen I didn't."

Gwen "Beth found it under your bed LeShawna!:

LeShawna "I'm telling you it wasn't me! It was probably Heather trying to get me voted off!"

Gwen "It was not! She was hanging around here all day! I can't believe you did this LeShawna!"

LeShawna "Gwen why would I do this were on the same team!"

Gwen "Because you were nervous my poem was better then your dance moves! (Runs away)"

LeShawna "Gwen!"

Confessional: Gwen and LeShawna

Gwen "I thought Shawni was my friend I just don't know what to think of her anymore. (Crying)"

LeShawna "I don't know how that poem got under my bed! But it wasn't me Gwen's my best girl here. (Crying)" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Cheif whats the rating for Duncan?"

Cheif "5 Stars!"

Chris "The Screaming Gophers win!"

Gophers "Whoo!"

Geoff "And we are safe from elimination!"

Chris "The Bass will vote someone off tonight! See you at elimination!"

Elimination

Chris "Tonight 1 of you will be walking the dock of shame and board the boat of losers 1 of you from each team! The Killer Bass you have each voted someone off now Bass lets start with you. When I say your name I'll toss you your marshmallow! The one I don't call has to walk the dock of shame! Justin, Tyler, my man Dj, Heather, Katie and Sadie, Izzy and Tyler one of you is going home.

Tyler "(Holding back tears)"

Izzy "(Smiling)"

Chris "Tyler your safe!"

Izzy "Well see ya suckers! Hahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha!!! (Runs and jumps on a shark) Take me home cutie!"

The Killer Bass "(Shocked looking)"

Chris "Who will go home next? Is LeShawna and Gwen;s friendship be ruined forever? Will Beth finally get Duncan to like her? And what will Justin and Heather do next? For all these answers and more keeping watching Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued....

NOTE TO READERS: I wrote this way before I seen LeShawna was a horrible dancer on Total Drama Action.


	6. The New Alliance

Chapter 6: The New Alliance

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers once again had to do a fan favorite challenge from last season! The talent show and like last year it was drama filled. Justin stole the poem Gwen was going to tell for her talent and then hid the poem under LeShawna' bed! Beth later found the poem and told Gwen, causing for the 1st time ever. Gwen and LeShawna's friendship seemingly come to a sad end back at the talent show Duncan showed his secret talent he was a tap dancer! Haha yeah I know big tough guy Duncan a tap dancer! Because of his talent he picked up the win for The Screaming Gophers! The Killer Bass once again had to vote someone on their team off the Island. Who got the boot? Everyone's favorite physco Izzy! Who will go home next? Find out tonight on the most shocking elimination ceremony so far of the season!

The Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin

Bridgette "Come on girls talk this over!"

Gwen "Bridgette I have nothing to say to that backstabbing ex friend of mine."

LeShawna "And I have nothing to say to that painful blister up my butt!"

Gwen "Pain your the pain!"

LeShawna "Yeah well your just a freak!"

Gwen "Well LeShawna I'd rather be thought of as a freak then a backstabbing over weight jealous (censored word)!"

LeShawna "Oh no she didn't! (Beth and Bridgette hold her back)"

Gwen "(Walks out of the cabin)"

The Killer Bass Guys Cabin

Dj "I've heard those girls fighting all day. How can a brother get any nap time around here?"

Tyler "Its because Justin framed LeShawna!"

Dj "What! Justin you framed LeShawna?"

Justin "Tyler...."

Dj "Why would you do that?"

Justin "To end their alliance. Lets face the facts Duncan, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, Trent, and LeShawna are all friends. So they are in an automatic alliance. And combined they're alliance is not possible to beat me, you, and Tyler need to be the strongest alliance on the island. So one by one they must fall."

Dj "I am not in a alliance with you."

Tyler "What?"

Dj "I don't talk to snakes. (Walks out of the cabin)"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Dj, Dj, Dj your next to go." (Confessional ends)

Chirs "Campers meet me outside the main lodge in 2 minutes for your next challenge.

2 Minutes later

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! Tonight 2 for you will be going home!"

Campers "What!!"

Chris "Yep Bass you will vote someone off and so will you Gophers!"

Heather "Then whats the point of doing a challenge!?"

Chris "For ratings! But don't worry you do have a challenge still since we aired last year, we have gotten thousands of fan mail. Many of them telling us what they wanted you to to do. So we thought it would of been a great to have you guys and girls do some of them! And if you don't you will automatically be eliminated!"

Campers "All come on Chris!"

Chris "Chef can I have the first fan mail?"

Chef "Haha this is a good one. (Hands it to Chris)"

Chris "(Reads it) Oh yeah it is lets start!

The Challenge

Chris "This one is for Katie and Sadie! Peter from New Jersey writes Chris, I would love to see Sadie punch Katie in the face!"

Sadie "No I can't hurt Katie!"

Chris "You have to or you can board the boat of losers!"

Katie "Just do it Sadie I can't stay here with out you!"

Sadie "............okay."

Sadie punches Katie and Katie falls to the ground.

Sadie "(Crying) I'm so sorry!!"

Katie "Its okay! (crying)"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "They are such babies I could of easily done that!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan "Oh shut up!"

Chris "Sadie, Katie don't sit down yet because your up again! Zack from England writes I would love for Katie to get told by Sadie that she hates her!"

Sadie "(Falls to her knees) No! No! No! Why! (Bangs her head off the ground) No I would rather walk the dock of shame! (Crying)"

Katie "Sadie please no! I can't live here with out you here! (Crying)"

Sadie "Okay..... I will but I don't mean it. (Gets up) Katie.....Katie....Katie....I hate you!! I am so sorry! (Runs and hugs Katie)"

Chris "Okay ladies have a seat Duncan your up!"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "I'll do anything!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Fiona from France writes Chris I would love to see Duncan dress up in a red dress and do the robot dress!"

Duncan ".....No!.............Wait..........Okay.....(Chris hands him the dress)"

Chris "Now go get changed while Duncan gets changed LeShawna your your up! LeShawna Yoko from Japan writes Chris I would love for LeShawna to wrestle Chef!"

LeShawna "........okay........"

Chef "Bring it on chubby!"

LeShawna "Chubby oh no he didn't"

Chef and LeShawna start wrestling.

Campers except for Gwen "LeShawna! LeShawna!"

Chef "(Pins LeShawna) Count!"

LeShawna "No! No! No!"

Chris "1,2,3 Chef wins!"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "Chef got lucky!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan "(Walks back to the challenge and starts dancing)"

All the campers "Laughing"

Duncan "Can I get changed now!?"

Chirs "(Laughs) Yes please. Be glad your a guy because you make one ugly girl haha!"

Duncan "(Rolls his eyes and walks away)"

Heather "That was the best thing I ever seen he is such a loser! (Smiles evilly)"

Chirs "Ms. Devil aka Heather your up!"

Heather "What does it say Chris I'll do anything like call Beth ugly. OK Beth your ugly!"

Beth "(Sad looking)"

Cody "(Whispers) At least you always had your hair."

Beth "(Smiles)"

Chris "Alexa from California says Chris I want to see Heather say sorry to Gwen."

Gwen "(Smiles)"

Heather "No...No...No! No way

Chris "Well you can always..."

Heather "I know walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers blah blah blah!"

Gwen "Just go then its okay."

Katie and Sadie "Heather you can do it."

Heather "Hmm Gwen I am....Gwen I am.......I am..sowwy."

Gwen "Sowwy don't you mean sorry?"

Heather "Yeah you know what I mean right! OK! Good!"

Gwen "No I don't."

Heather "Gwen....I am...I am...s...o...r..r..hmm! Sorry!"

Gwen "Haha!"

Heather "I think I am gonna be sick!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "I never apologize why you may ask? Because I am never wrong!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Justin! Nick form Canada writes call yourself ugly!"

Justin "Ugly!(Chokes)"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Nick you fat lazy (censored word) how do you think I'm ugly I am the best looking guy on this earth!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan "(Walks back over to the challenge) What's he gotta do?"

Cody "Say that he is ugly."

Lindsay "Yeah which he is not!"

Cody "Babe you think I'm better looking right?"

Lindsay "Uhh..."

Confessional: Lindsay

Lindsay "Ever since me and Chris started dating since yesterday I am so happy! Because he does whatever I want!" (Confessional Ends)

Lindsay "Uh Chris can you go get me my uh Science book?"

Cody "My name's Cody and science book?"

Lindsay "Yeah..."

Justin "Okay here I go...."

Duncan "Dude just say it! You don't even have to mean it idiot!"

Justin "Unlike you I am nice looking someone you wouldn't understand!"

Duncan "Oh so whats that suppose to mean!"

Justin "Like many of the people on this planet you are one of the uglies!"

Geoff "(Holds Duncan back)"

Duncan "You wont be such a pretty boy once punch you in your face!"

Justin "Bring it ugly!"

Chris "Justin are you going to say it!?"

Duncan "Just go home! You can't win anyway!"

Confessional: Justin and Heather

Justin "If I have to say that forbidden word to beat that thug then...I will.

Heather "I was pretty impressed with Justin telling Duncan off. I think I'll give him a chance to join my alliance!" (Confessional ends)

Justin "I...Justin...am...ugly."

Trent "Wow he actsually said it."

While Chris has other campers doing other challenges written in by the show's fans Heather decides to try to add Justin to her alliance.

Heather "Hey Justin I have to say I was really impressed with the way you handled Duncan."

Justin "Please anyone could."

Heather "I don't know if you know but I have an alliance with Katie and Sadie."

Justin "Yeah I think it is pretty obvious."

Heather "OK! Listen I want you to join then we will be able to control our entire team with our alliance."

Justin "Only of Tyler can join."

Heather "Tyler?"

Justin "He's in my alliance."

Heather "Fine it will be me, you, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler."

Justin "(Shakes Heather's hand) I guess its a deal."

Heather 'So who should we eliminate first I say Lindsay."

Justin "Well I say Dj but we can get rid of him later."

Confessional: Justin, and Heather

Justin "So me and Heather have joined our tow alliances together. Of course I'm the leader and I'll use Heather for now but when I'm done with her I'll throw out like last nights trash. (Smiles)"

Heather "This us just great I am the leader of what soon will be the most powerful alliance on the Island!" (Confessional ends)

Elimination

Chris "Campers each one of you voted off someone on your team. In the first ever double elimination ceremony! The Killer Bass and The Screaming Gophers you have both voted off someone on your team. Lets start off with The Killer Bass when I say your name I'll toss you your marshmallow! Heather, Justin, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Dj and Lindsay one of you is going to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers.

Confessional: Dj, and Lindsay

Dj "If I go home because of Justin then I will tell Gwen and LeShawna the truth about the poem.

Lindsay "Hoe can I maybe get voted off I am the prettiest girl on the show." (Confessional ends)

Chris "This marshmellow goes to.......Dj! Sorry Lindsay got to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Lindsay "Aww man this sucks! I was the prettiest girl and I get voted off?"

Cody "NO!!! Lindsay!! You can't leave without saying good bye to me."

Lindsay "Oh bye Carlos."

Cody "I'll win the show for you I promise. I love you Lindsay."

Lindsay "Hmm okay bye. (Leaves the island)"

Cody "Bye..."

Chris "Now for the Screaming Gophers same as the Bass lets start.

Confessional: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Beth, Trent, Bridgette, and LeShawna

Duncan "I'm voting off Trent only because his leg is broken."

Geoff "Trent with a broken leg he wont be much help in challenges."

Cody "I have to say Trent sorry dude."

Trent "LeShawna."

Gwen "I don't know who to vote off! LeShawna stole my poem but apart of me wants to believe her I just don't know. I guess I will vote off Cody."

Beth "LeShawna stealing Gwen's poem was so not cool. But do you know is cool? Duncan!"

Bridgette "Trent I'm sorry."

LeShawna "I voted for Cody." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Ducnan, Beth, and Cody! Trent and LeShawna one of you is going home.....

Trent "(Nervous looking)"

LeShawna "(Nervous looking)"

Chris "......LeShawna your safe sorry Trent."

Gwen "(Crying) No Trent!"

Trent "Gwen please stop crying it was my time to go. This time win it for both of use!"

Gwen "Okay (Kisses Trent) Bye Trent.

Trent "Bye Gwen. (Walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers)"

Chris "Who will go home next? What will the Justin/Heather Alliance do? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued.......


	7. A Team's Betrayal

Chapter 7: A Team's Betrayal

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! We had a out first ever double elimination ceremony! That is right we had The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass vote someone off! But before they still did a challenge yeah I know were cruel haha! The challenge we had them do was different things you fans wrote in to us! Such as Duncan get dressed up as a girl and dancing! Haha that was my favorite and Heather apologizing to Gwen believe me though it wasn't a hear warming moment. While the campers did different challenges sent in from you the fans! Heather decided to ask Justin to join her alliance! Justin accepted and this joined the Heather and Justin and alliance! At elimination The Bass voted off Lindsay and the Gophers voted off a broken Trent. Who will be eliminated next? What will Heather and Justin's new alliance do find out now on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

The Cafteria: Breakfest time

Chef "Come on and get your eggs and spider legs!"

Dj "Spider legs! (Faints)"

Gwen "(Sitting at a table with Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody and Beth crying)"

LeShawna "(Walks past Gwen with her tray) Ah I gotta do the right thing. (Walks back over to Gwen and see's the seat next to Gwen is empty) This seat taken?"

Gwen "Does it look like it does!? Trent use to sit here!"

LeShawna "(Sits down) I am sorry honey. I know it must be hard."

Gwen "Why are you talking to me?"

LeShawna "Because I seen my friend upset."

Gwen "(Smiles)"

LeShawna "(Smiles) So are we..."

Gwen "Friends again?"

LeShawna "I don't know are we?"

Gwen "(Smiles) Yes I can't stay mad at you forever your my best friend here! (Gwen and LeShawna hug)"

Chris "Campers please meet me at the dock for your next challenge in 5 minutes!"

Gwen "So you want to get there early?"

LeShawna "Yeah sure its better then eating this! Bridgette you comin?"

Bridgette "Yeah! I'm so happy were all friends again!"

Gwen "Me to! (Gwen, Bridgette, and LeShawna walk out together)"

Geoff "Bridge wait up for me! (Runs out after them)"

5 minutes later!

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! This challenge is going to be a toughy! Your going to ride in a air plane driven by A class pilots of course! And jump down onto the target on the beach if you don't you will lose and you will have to vote someone off!"

Cody "Where are the planes?"

Chirs "Haha well here's the fun part you guys have to build your own planes! If you look behind you on the beach you will see tools and all the parts to bulid a plane! The right side of the beach is the Screaming Gophers the left is the Killer Bass! And oh yeah we picked the leader of your teams for this challenge. So for the Killer Bass your leader is Sadie!"

Sadie "Yay! (Jump up and down clapping her hands)"

Confessional: Heather and Gwen

Heather "When I heard Sadie was our team leader I at first was mad but then I thought, this could work to our team's advantage!"

Gwen "(Laughing) When I heard Sadie was their team leader I was so happy. Because this is a autmatic win for The Screaming Gophers!" (Confessional Ends)

Chris "And for the Screaming Gophers your leader is Geoff!"

Confessional: Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, and Chris

Gwen "Maybe I spoke to soon."

Duncan "Geoff is our team leader! Geoff's cool but he's not exacly the smartest monkey hanging out in the tree if you know what I mean."

Geoff "I am so stoked to be the team leader this must mean they think I am the smartest or something!"

Chris "We picked who we thought would be the worst team leaders Geoff and Sadie!" (Confessional Ends)

Chris "You will find a book explaining how to build the plane next to the plane parts! The winners of this challenge is safe from elmination tonight! Good luck you'll need it!

The Challenge

Sadie "Okay team lets win!"

Heather "(See's Dj by the plane parts) Actually lets lose!"

Sadie, Katie and Tyler "What!!!?"

Justin "I see what you mean if we lose we can vote off Dj."

Heather "Right and then our entire team will be a alliance!"

Sadie "But he's on our team."

Katie "Sadie's right!"

Justin "But girls Dj wants me to be voted off."

Confessional: Katie

Katie "No not hot Justin Dj must go!" (Confessional ends)

The Screaming Gophers

Geoff "(Reading the how to build a air plane book) I don't get this its boring! (Throws the book down)"

Gwen "It is not suppose to be fun! It is an instruction book Geoff!"

Geoff "Yeah but its just all filled with boring words!"

Bridgette "Geoff sweetie just read what the words say so we can build the plane before The Killer Bass."

Geoff "No way Bridge its so boring!"

Bridgette "(Kisses Geoff) Please for me!"

Geoff "Oh alright I will for you babe!"

Cody "Well we better hurry the other team is starting to bulid!"

Geoff "Right! (Picks up the book)"

Each team starts building their air planes. Duncan is seen to be the most skilled on The Screaming Gophers team while Dj is the most skilled on, The Killer Bass team.

Heather "(Whispers to Justin) Yeah Dj build our plane for us."

Justin "(Smiles) He is such a joke."

3 hours later

LeShawna "Oh my goodness this sista is not meant for this kinda of work! (Tries to catch her breath)

Beth "Are we almost done?"

Duncan "No where close."

Beth "You spoke to me!"

Duncan "(Rolls his eyes)"

Dj "Why don't you guys start trying to help me?"

Heather "I am helping see that part? (Points to the part) Well I moved it over there! (Points to it next to the plane)"

Justin "I am to good looking I might get my hands dirty."

Katie "OMG we can't let that happen."

Dj "(Mad looking) Tyler, Sadie some help?"

Sadie "Um I just painted my nails! Sorry Dj!"

Tyler "Oh um uh me to!"

Dj "You painted your nails?"

Tyler "Don't judge me! (Runs over to Justin) They was a close one."

Justin "No really?"

2 Hours later

Gwen "(Falls to the ground) I can't go on any longer!"

Beth "No we need you!"

Cody "Come on get up sexy!"

Gwen "(Gets up) Okay but call me sexy again. And you wont be able to talk!"

Cody "Emm spicy! The Codeman likes!"

Gwen "Ah! Aren't you will Lindsay?"

Cody "What Lindsay doesn't no wont hurt her you know what I mean?"

Gwen "(Hits Cody on the head) Perv!"

5 hours later

Duncan "Were are done! Were done!"

The Screaming Gophers "Whoo!"

Sadie "Dj almost done!?"

Dj "Just one more thing! (Does it) Finished!"

Heather "I'll jump to the target!"

Dj "No way even though I am scared of heights. After all I did I will do it."

Confessional: Heather

Heather "I need to do this so our team can lose! (Smiles)" (Confessional Ends)"

Heather "Team do you think I should jump or Dj!?"

Killer Bass except for Dj "Heather!"

Dj "Oh fine!"

Heather gets in her plane and Bridgette gets in hers. The planes fly over the the beach they both see a huge red X spray painted on a bed. The two jump out Heather though purposely moves more towards the ocean. While Bridgette lands perfectly on the target picking up the win for The Screaming Gophers! Mean while Heather falls into the ocean causing her team to lose.

Heather "(Pops out of the water) Sorry guys!"

Justin "Oh its okay!'

Dj "All man! Come on!"

Chris "The Screaming Gophers win! Sorry Killer Bass you lose and have to vote someone off your team tonight!"

Justin "All no boo...."

The Screaming Gophers pick Bridgette up and carry her all the way back to the cabin shouting "Bridgette! Bridgette!"

Elimination

Chris "The Killer Bass welcome back to elimination! Tonight one of you is going to get the boot of TDI! But who will it be lets find out! When I call your name I'll toss you your marshmallow! Justin, Tyler, Team Captain Sadie, Katie, Heather and Dj one of you is going home tonight!"

Confessional: Dj

Dj "I can't believe I can be getting voted off after all the hard work I did today!" (Confessional ends)

Chirs "This last marshmallow goes to............"

Heather "(Smiling)"

Dj "(Nevous looking)"

Chris "Heather! Sorry Dj you must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Justin "Bye Dj we will all miss you haha."

Heather "Haha bye bye!"

Dj "This is so messed up. (Dj boards the boat of losers and leaves the island)"

Chris "Who will go home next? What will Heather and Justin's alliance do next? Is Gwen and LeShanwa's friendship really going to last? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued...............


	8. 2 old ladies and a lucky hat

Chapter 8: 2 old ladies and a lucky hat

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! The teams had to build there own air planes for the Screaming Gophers Geoff was team leader! And on the Killer Bass Sadie was team leader while the Gophers tried their hardest. The Screaming Gophers made a plan to vote off Dj! But the only way to do this was to lose the challenge and Heather made sure she lost on purpose! Letting Bridgette pick up the win for her team! At elimination The Killer Bass voted off Dj making their team one big alliance1! Who will go home next? What does the Heather/Justin alliance have in store today? Find out now on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

The Screaming Gophers hanging outside their cabin

Gwen "Haha! I know what was up with Courtney this time! She was a total nut this year!"

Bridgette "Yeah I know! She still really had the hots for you Duncan!"

Duncan "Hey can you blame her? Look at me I'm hot!"

Beth "Yes you are! (Cuddles up next to Duncan even though he does not want her to)"

All the of the Gophers "(Laughs)"

Beth "What? He is! (Gets pushed away by Duncan)"

Katie with Sadie and Tyler spying on them "Aww Sadie look their team is so cute they all love each other so much."

Sadie "I know why can't are team be like that?"

Tyler "Because were aren't a bunch of fools. We are the smart team."

Katie "Then why do you act like Justin is your boss?"

Sadie "I wish Justin was my boss have you seen that bod? Like a total OMG hot!"

Katie "I know he is so hot!"

Tyler "He's not my boss he is just my...."

Katie "Just your? Boss!"

Sadie "(Giggles)"

Tyler "Well why do you act like Heather is your boss!?"

Katie "She i not we are just BFFFLs!"

Tyler "Well Justin is my bfffl!"

Sadie "Haha! (Rolls on the ground laughing)"

Tyler "What!?"

Katie "Tyler is your BFFFL?"

Tyler "Yeah!"

Sadie "BFFFL stands for Best Female Friends For Life!"

Tyler "What no! He's my..."

Katie "What your BMFFL?"

Tyler "Yeah!"

Sadie "Haha! Best Male Friends For Life!"

Tyler "What!"

Sadie "That just sounds funny!"

Tyler "Ah shut up!"

Katie and Saide "(Laughs)"

Chris "Campers please meet me at the dock in 3minutes for your next challenge!"

3 Minutes Later

Chris "Welcome to your next challenge! For this challenge we went back to the city!"

Heather "Oh my gosh were going back to the city! Yes, yes, yes! I have been dieing to go shoping but I need my daddie's credit cards first."

Justin "And I need to get into a spa my skin is so dried out."

Heather "Yeah your not lieing."

Justin "(Makes a rud face at Heather)"

Heather "Don't hate the truth!"

Chris "Heather! Justin! You did not understand me I said we went back to the city meaning me and Chef! To find you your next challenge!.Chef move out of the way please."

Chef "Moves and behind him is to old ladies)"

Geoff "What is with the Grandma's?"

Chris "Well Geoff these lovely women are named Martha a 88 year old retired nurse who helped the wounded soldiers in World War 2, and the other one is Caroline a 90 year old former house wife!"

Martha "I was never a nurse!"

Caroline "I was never a house wife I lived my life alone and bitter! I have not kissed a man since 1959!"

Chris "Ladies, ladies I am only trying to make you seem more interesting."

Caroline "I thought we were coming to Hawaii!"

Martha "That is what you and your big friend said to us!"

Gwen "Umm excuse me."

Martha and Caroline "What!!!"

Gwen "Chris what are they here for!?"

Chris "Okay...here is your challenge it is simple keep these old ladies happy!"

Martha and Caroline "Who are you calling old!!!"

Chris "Which ever lady says they had the best time will win! Gophers you got Martha and Bass you got Caroline good luck you'll need it...."

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "So always we have to do is keep this Grandma is Martha happy. Sounds pretty easy." (Confessional Ends)

The Challenge

Martha "Get me my wig!!"

Caroline "Get me my cane!!!!!"

Martha "Get me my wig you ugly pathetic spoiled ungrateful fake blond brat!!!!"

Bridgette "Uh...its own your head..."

Martha "(Feels her head) Oh it is sorry...."

The Killer Bass Cabin

Heather "Caroline can I get you anything?"

Caroline "Yes sweetie you can the hell off this island!!!!" I don't know how I got here I just want to go home play bingo and nap!!!!"

Sadie "You can nap here."

Caroline "No I can't you little fatty!"

Sadie "(Cries)"

Caroline "Oh shut up!! Don't act like you don't know your fat because you are!! In my day it was a shame to be so fat at your age!!"

Sadie "Your just mean!"

Caroline "And you fat! Fat! Fat! You are fat!!!"

Sadie "(Runs over out of the cabin crying)"

Katie "(Runs out after Sadie) Sadie!"

Sadie "Just because she is mean and ugly doesn't mean she an be mean to us!"

Katie "You know your not fat."

Sadie "Yeah I know I am just big boned."

The Screaming Gophers outside the cabin

Martha "Errr!! I hate sunny days!! They are just so....sunny!!"

Gwen "We can go inside?"

Martha "No I don't feel like moving."

Gwen "Okay. So your 89 years old you must have seen so many wonderful things in your life."

Martha "I am 88 years old!! And no I was married to an old bum for 52 years had 8 selfish children that never call me not even on the Holidays!!! And I have lived in the same house for 40 years!"

Geoff "Hey Martha I brought you a drink! (Slips on a shoe and spills the water on him)"

Martha "Hahaha!! Oh my hahahahaha!!! Hahahaha!!!"

Duncan "Geoff she likes it when you get hurt! (Kicks Geoff in the back)"

Geoff "Ouch Duncan!!!"

Martha "Hahaha!! Girls pull up a seat live entertainment haha!! (Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Beth it next to Martha)"

The Killer Bass

Caroline "My foot is aching!!! Ahah!!!"

Heather "Do you want them rubbed?"

Caroline "That would nice."

Heather "Tyler! You heard her!"

Tyler "I am not touching her feet."

Heather "Yes you are now!!"

Tyler "Okay...okay (Starts rubbing her feet) eww...."

Caroline "Oh yeah that feels nice! You girl what is your name?"

Heather "Heather."

Caroline "Come come sit by me I like you."

Heather "Thank you Caroline. (Sits next to Heather)"

Caroline "I like girls that boss men around. And please call me Grandma! What did you say your name was again?"

Heather " Its Heat....its Caroline to!"

Caroline "That is a lovely name haha!"

The Screaming Gophers

Geoff has a black a blue eye his hat is ripped off and his hair is messed up.

Martha "My turn! Hehehaha!!"

Geoff ".......mommy.....(Gets kicked in the testicles by Martha)"

The Killer Bass

Caroline "Tyler can you clean my teeth for me? I like them hand scrubed in lemon juice!"

Tyler "(Takes her teeth and puts them in juice) Aww man..."

Heather "Grandma will you excuse me?"

Caroline "Sure sweetie!"

Heather "(Gets up and goes outside) Katie, Sadie go do something! Like sabotage the Gophers!"

Katie "We can't I need to comfort Sadie."

Heather "Aww I am sorry Sadie are you still sad?"

Sadie "(Shakes her head yes)"

Heather "Well get over it! You are fat!"

Confessional: Heather, Sadie and Katie

Heather "That was so mean of me. It is a good thing I don't care!"

Katie and Sadie "Heather that was so un-friend like!" (Confessional ends)

Heather "I have this lady in the palm of my hand! And I have to continue to make her happy now go! (Walks back inside the cabin)"

Katie and Sadie walk over to the other team and see what is happening to Geoff.

Katie "Like omg Sadie look at Geoff."

Sadie "Wow he looks so hurt. Katie what exactly is sabotage?"

Katie "Hmm its kinda like if I stole your shoes so you could not win the cutest shoe contest."

Sadie "OMG that is so mean!"

Katie "I know but we need to do this look there is Geoff's hat. (Sneaks over and steals Geoff's hat)" OK lets go!"

5 minutes later

Katie "Here Heather. (Hands Heather Geoff's hat)"

Heather "Geoff's hat is that the best you two wannabees could do!?"

Geoff screams in anger who took my hat!!!

Heather "NVM you two did good!"

Katie and Sadie "Yay!!"

The Screaming Gophers

Geoff "Where is my hat who took it!!"

Duncan "Dude its just a hat!"

Geoff "Its special to me its lucky!"

Martha "Oh shut up! Let me hit you in the kisser!"

Geoff "Shut up you old evil physco Grandma!"

Martha "You ruined my day!!! (Walks into the cabin)"

Cody "Now look what you did!"

Geoff "Oh shut up!!"

Bridgette "Geoff use your nice voice."

Geoff "I am trying to babe."

Chris "Campers meet me at the dock of shame in 10 minutes!"

10 minutes later

Chris "Okay standing by me is Martha and Caroline ladies please tell me who you liked the best?"

Caroline "I liked my Caroline the best!"

Heather "Oh Grandma thanks!"

The Screaming Gophers "(Confused looking)"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "She even has an old lady fooled what a witch emm-emm." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Martha?"

Martha "I hated all of them!"

Chris "Okay thank you ladies please get on the boat and leave."

Heather "What was the point of this?"

Chris "Glad you asked! Me and Chef wanted to see which old lady liked the on the teams. Because each team was going to up for elmination so we decided which ever lady had the best time. On the team she was on would be safe from elimination Killer Bass your afe because Caroline loved you. Gophers you have to vote someone off tonight in 20 minutes.

Elimination

Confessional: Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Beth

Cody "I voted off Geoff."

Gwen "I voted off Cody."

Duncan "I voted off Beth she is a love sick freak!"

Beth "I love Duncan! And oh yeah I voted off Geoff!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Campers when I call your name...."

Gwen "We know you will toss us our marshmallow!"

Chris "....Gwen, LeShawna, Duncan, Beth, Bridgette, Geoff and Cody one of you is getting the boot.

Geoff "(Nervous looking)"

Cody "(Confident looking)"

Confessional: Cody

Cody "I know after Geoff's freak out I will be safe for another day!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Geoff!"

Cody "You voted me off!"

Duncan "When it comes down to do it Geoff is better at challenges."

LeShawna "Yeah nothing personal suga."

Chris "With only a few campers remain who will go home next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!

To be continued.......


	9. Triva Show Part 1

Chapter 9: Total Drama Island: Triva Show Part 1

Chris "(Standing next to the main lodge) Lat time on Total Drama Island! Me and Chef went back to the city to find two of the oldest, meanest, and all aorund unhappy old ladies. We lied to them I mean ih mislead them to believe they were going on a trip to Hawaii! ll the campers had to do was keep their old lady happy. Sounds pretty easy right? Wrong! These two complained, screamed, and insulted them all day! However The Killer Basses old lady came around and ended up forming a friendship with Heather! While The Screaming Gophers lady found joy in causing pain to poor Geoff. But once Heather sent Katie and Sadie on a mission to sabotage the Gophers they stole his lucky hat. Causing him to freak out and upset the old lady. And causing the Killer Bass to win the challenge in a surprising twist the Gophers forgave Geoff and sent Cody packing! And tonight we will have the first ever Total Drama Island trivia show!"

The campers eating breakfeast at the cafeteria

Bridgette "Alright guys I have a question for you if you could sent 1 person home on the other team who would it be? For me it would be Heather!"

Gwen "To easy Heather!"

LeShawna "I hate that Heather to! Heather gets my vote!"

Geoff "I guess I will have to sayJustin."

Duncan "Me to something about that sissy pretty boy gets under my skin I would vote him off!"

Justin "(Walks up to Justin holding Geoff's hat behind him) Why don't you say that to my face?"

Duncan "OK I will! (Gets up in Justin's face) I said I would vote you off you sissy pretty boy!"

Justin "You sad tactics of trying to get me mad don't work. Because I know your big old tough guy act is a fake your obviously a camera hog. And if your not your family must of really raised you poorly."

Duncan "Don't talk about my family! (Goes to hit Justin but is stoped by Gwen)"

Gwen "Don't do it Duncan he is just a male version of Heather!"

Ducnan "I just can't stand this dude!"

Justin "Oh yeah Geoff buddy here your hat back! (Tosses Geoff his hat back)"

Geoff "You stole my hat!"

Justin "(Smiles) No my alliance did but I knew it was being stolen so kinda yeah I did, but if you ask me you look better with out."

Geoff "I can't believe you!"

LeShawna "You think you better then everyone else jsut because your hot and sexy! Well guess what there is a ton of hot and sexy guys on this island!"

Justin "Better than me LeShawna?"

LeShawna "......"

Justin "Yeah I did not think so. Now you guys go back to eating your breakfast and talk about which one of team members you would vote off. While you do that me and my alliance will be getting ready for the next challenge. (Walks away)"

Geoff "I don't like that dude."

Gwen "It is not just you Geoff I don't ether."

Chris "Campers meet me at the western part of the woods in 14 minutes for your next challenge!"

14 Minutes Later

Chris "Welcome to your next challenge! This challenge will be very high up!"

Geoff "What do you mean?"

Chris "Look above you! (The campers do and see 2 long steel planks. Across the plank is 2 brown bags) A person from each team will have to walk across the plank successfully grab the bags. Then walk back across and climb down the mountain and hand the me the bag! Each team has a leader for this challenge! Duncan you are the leader of the Screaming Gophers and Justin you are the leader of the Killer Bass!"

Confessional: Duncan and Justin

Duncan "Yes! Justin is the leader of his team I can't wait to humilate that pretty boy!"

Justin "Hmm am I worried the bug tough guy Duncan is team leader? No!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "You two will be able to pick the person who will walk the planks. Oh but pick wisely if your pick loses this challenge you will be going home!"

Justin "(Nervous Looking)

Duncan "(Smiling)"

The Challenge

Duncan "Alright who wants to walk the plank and grab the bags?"

The Killer Bass "(Whispering a plan)"

Justin "I'll walk the plank!"

Duncan "Then so will I!"

Beth "No sweetie you might get hurt! I'll walk the plank!"

Duncan "1. Don't call me sweetie and 2. I want this one!"

Justin and Duncan climb the mountain then start walking across the plank. Justin looks down at Tyler and winks.

Tyler "(Walks over to Beth) Hi Beth."

Beth "(Nervously watching Duncan) Hi Tyler. What do you want?"

Tyler "That song you sang at the talent show."

Beth "Yeah I love Duncan!"

Tyler "Yeah that one! I loved that song!"

Beth "Really!?"

Tyler "Yeah can you sing that for me? And please sing it loud I love your vocie!"

Beth "Sure! (Starts singing)"

Justin "Haha. Duncan it looks like your girlfriend is singing your song."

Ducan "(Stops walking) Beth stop!"

Justin runs across the plank and grabs the bag and starts running back to climb down the mountain.

Gwen "Duncan ignore her Justin is almost down!"

Duncan "Crap! (Starts running to the bag) Thanks a lot Beth!"

Beth "Oh Duncan I am sorry!"

Justin gets down the mountain first and gives his bag to Chris.

Justin 'Victory!"

The Screaming Gophers "No!!!"

Heather "Haha! Duncan your going home!"

Duncan comes down with the bag.

Duncan "No..."

Chris "No he is not! Not yet at least!"

The Killer Bass "What!!"

Chris "(Opens the bag and pulls out what appears to be trivia cards)"

Duncan "What the hell? What are those?"

Heather "You do not have to be Einstein to figure out what is happening here! We are about to have a Total Drama Island trivia challenge!"

Chris "Heather is right! Meet me at the entertainment stage in 1 hour for the next part of your challenge!"

The Killer Bass cabin

Justin "Now what! This was not expected!"

Heather "Chill out. The trivia show will most likely be about last year's season or what has happened so far Katie go get my purse!"

Katie "OK! (Gives Heather her purse) Here girl!"

Heather "Thank you very much. (Pulls out an ear device) Put this in your ear I'll be able to hear the questions then I will givr you the answer. And don't worry they wont be able to hear me. (Pulls out what looks like a headset with a small microphone) By using this!"

Justin "How did you get that in your purse?"

Heather "I will tell you later."

Tyler "But you will have to be with us at the next part of the challenge."

Heather "Make up an excuse for me!"

1 Hour Later The Entertainment

Chris "Campers welcome back! As you can see next to me is a stand that says Duncan and Justin please stand by the one that says your name! (Justin and Duncan do) Now once I ask you the question buzz in if you think you know the correct answer, whoever buzz's in first gets to answer first. (Looks into the audience which is the teams and does not see Heather) Bass where is Heather!?"

Tyler "Umm uh..."

Katie "Oh um..."

Sadie "Uh she is sick!"

Chris "With what?"

Sadie "Uh diarrhea!"

Chris and the campers "Eww!!"

Chirs "Okay there is 2 rounds and 5 questions in each!"

Round 1

Chris "We will start off simple! Which camper won Total Drama Island season 1!?"

Duncan "(Buzzes in) Owen!"

Chris "Correct 1 point for Duncan! Who made it to 3rd place last season!?"

Heather "Me!"]

Justin "(Buzzes in) Me!"

Chris "No!!"

Duncan "(Buzzes in) Heather!"

Chris "Another point for Duncan!"

Heather "You idiot me! Heather, Heather!"

Chris "Question 3 who am I? I was the first girl to arrive on the Island in season 1! Gwen, Lindsay, or Beth"

Duncan "(Buzzes in) Uh Gwen?"

Chris "No!"

Heather "It is Beth!"

Justin "(Buzzes in) Beth!"

Chris "One point for Justin!"

Chris "Question 4 I was the first to get voted off on this season of Total Drama Island! Am I A. Owe. B. Izzy. C. Courtney?"

Justin "(Buzzes in) Owen!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Of course I can't forget Owen got voted off I am responsible for it! (Smiles)" (Confessional Ends)

Chirs "That is correct so far its Justin:2 and Duncan:2 This is the last round and then we will go onto round 2! Who was the the first girl voted off in season 1?"

Duncan "(Buzzes in) Ummm....."

Chris "Duncan do you know?"

Ducnan "Katie?"

Chris "Nope!"

Heather "Eva."

Justin "(Buzzes in) Eva?"

Chirs "Correct! Justin you are now in the lead with 3 points! Now moving onto round 2...."

Chef "Next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island the triva challenge will continue! And which little maggot will go home Duncan or Justin! Stay tuned to Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued.......


	10. Trivia Challenge Part 2

Chapter 10: Total Drama Island Trivia Challenge Part 2

Chef "(Standing by the trivia show) Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers had to compete in the first ever Total Drama Island trivia show challenge. The loser of the show will get kicked off the Island! Who will it be the green haired slime ball Duncan? Or the male model Justin? Find out tonight Total.....Blah blah you know the rest!"

Round 2

Chris "OK so far its Duncan 2 points andJustin 3 points! Now lets start round2 of the first ever Total Drama Island trivia show challenge!"

Gwen "I have a feeling he just likes to the say that."

Geoff and Bridgette "(Shake their heads yes)"

Chris"Question 1 of round 2! Who am I? I was the first person to form an alliance last season am I , , or C. Heather?"

Heather "C! Heather!"

Justin "(Buzzes in) Heather!

Chris "That is correct Justin you now lead with 4 points!"

The Screaming Gophers "All come on Duncan!"

Chris "Question 2 Who was the 2nd person voted off this season?"

Duncan "(Buzzes in) Courtney!!"

Chris "Correct!! Duncan you now got 3 points! Question 3 Who am I? Last season it was revealed I had a fear of chickens am I . or ?"

Confessional: Tyler

Tyler "That's me I know its weird but those things just freak me out." (Confessional ends)

Heather "Tyler! Tyler!"

Justin "(Buzzes in) Tyler! Tyler!"

Chris "Correct! You now got 5 points Justin!"

Duncan "Crap this sucks!"

Beth "Keep your cool honey!"

Justin "Yeah listen to your girlfriend Duncan."

Duncan ".....Next question Chris!!"

Confessional: Beth

Beth "Duncan has to win! Or my I love Duncan song will be useless here! And oh no we will never officially become a couple!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Question 4! Who am I? I was accidentally voted of last season? Am I A. Lindsay , or C. Noah?"

Heather "LeShawna!!"

Justin "(Buzzes in) LeShana!!!"

Chris "No i never said a LeShana?"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "It is like talking to a wall he is so stupid!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Duncan do you know?"

Duncan "Yes Chris I do it is LeShawna! Did hear that Justin LeShawna not LeShana its L.E.S.H.A.W.N.A know what that spells LeShawna."

Chris "Duncan that is correct you are now both tied with 4 points! Here is the final question you both need to get this in order to stay. The loser must walk to dock of shame and board the boat of losers. Question 5! Who am I? I am tall, strong and mean."

Heather "Uh um Eva?"

Justin "(Buzzes in) Eva?"

Chris "Yes. But Eva is not the answer."

Justin "(Scared looking)"

Heather "(Scared looking)"

Chris "Duncan do you know?"

Duncan "Yes I do it is way to obvious! Chris its me Duncan!"

Chirs "No! It is any ones game now buzz in when you think you know the answer!"

Heather "I am tall, strong and mean.....I know who it is Justin its!!..."

Duncan "(Goes to buzz but Justin buzzes in before him)"

The Screaming Gophers "(Nervous looking)"

Chris "Justin do you know?"

Justin "Yes Chris I do it is.....Chef!"

Chris "Justin that is right!! With 5 points you win and are safe while Duncan man sorry you have to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

The Killer Bass "Whoo!!"

Heather "(Walking towards the challenge site clapping her hands) Bravo! Bravo!"

The Dock of Shame

Duncan "Well guys I'd say it has been fun but I'd be lieing."

Geoff "I can't believe you have to go already man this sucks!"

Beth "Duncan wait!"

Duncan "Okay Beth look....I don't.....(See's Beth face getting sad so he kisses Beth) There something to remember me by!"

Beth "Are we a couple now!?"

Duncan "Uh....I'll call you. (Gets on the boat and leaves the Island)"

Confessional: Heather and Justin

Heather "1st Courtney then Dj and now Duncan this alliance is working out great!"

Justin "This alliance is really working out and we will keep getting off these Screaming Gophers one by one!" (Confessional Ends)

To be continued.....


	11. Lets Play a Good Old Game Of Dodge Ball

Chapter 11: Lets Play a Good Old Game Of Dodge Ball Again!

Chris "(Standing where the trivia show took place) Last time on Total Drama Island! Justin and Duncan completed the first ever Total Drama Island first ever Trivia Show Challenge! I just love saying that for some reason! And in a shocking win Justin beat Duncan sending Duncan off the island to join the rest of the losers! Owen, Courtney, Harold, Izzy, Lindsay, Trent, Dj, and Cody! Who will go home tonight? And will Beth ever be able to get over Duncan getting eliminated? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

The day after Duncan's elmination Outside the Screaming Gophers cabins

Beth "(Crying) I can't believe Duncan is gone! How can I go on!?"

LeShawna "Oh sweetie it is okay Shawni's here for you. (Hugs Beth)"

Geoff "Man this sucks! Duncan was one of the best guys on the team and you know what is weird? During the challenge Heather was so sick then after Justin won the challenge for her team. She came over to them and was cheering that they won."

Bridgette "Geoff's right! How sick could she of been? And how did she know her team won when she was sick at her cabin?"

Gwen "I don't know but I am going to find out!"

LeShawna "Girl I'm coming with you! Bridge you coming?"

Beth "Bridgette please stay I need you right now!"

Bridgette "Sorry girls I got Beth duty now."

Gwen "Lets go! (Walks away with LeShawna)"

The Killer Bass Girls Cabin

Sadie "(Brushing Heather's hair) I love your hair Heather it is so nice and long."

Heather "I know it is fabulous just like everything about me, I mean I got great hair, great sense of fashion, I am beautiful I am just like a diva."

Sadie "Heather do you think I am pretty and am I a diva?"

Heather "No."

Sadie "(Sad looking) Okay."

Katie "You do have nice hair it must of sucked when it got shaved off."

Heather "(Glares at Katie) Never speak of that again!"

Gwen "(Slams open the cabin door with LeShawna)"

Heather "Uh excuse me Gweny and Shawni everhere of knocking!"

Gwen "Alright lets stop the bull we know you didn't have diarrhea!"

Heather "I had diarrhea? Who told you that!?"

Sadie "Umm me that's why you did not make it to the challenge."

Heather "Oh uh yeah I was so sick if I was you I would leave (fake coughs) you might get sick."

LeShawna "You know what I am sick of your lies! It just so happens you came after Justin won! We know you helped him some how!"

Heather "Why don't you just shut up already you fat street talking heifer!"

LeShawna "Oh no she didn't!"

Heather "Oh yes I did you dragon beast looking creature!"

LeShawna "That's it! (Picks up Heather and throws her outside of the cabin)"

Katie and Sadie "(Close their eyes)"

Gwen "(Smiles)"

Heather "I almost fell into that mud you over sized dinosuar!"

LeShawna "That is it!! (Picks up Heather by her legs and throws her into the mud) How is that for you you manipulative backstabbing no good dirty filthy liar!"

Heather "(Covered in mud) Oh my god! Look what you did my shirt, my shorts, my shoes, (feels her hair) my hair! You got mud all over me!"

Chris "Campers meet me at the beach in 5 minutes!"

5 minutes later

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! (Notices Heather covered in mud) Heather haha what happen to you?"

Heather "I was attacked by an animal Chris!"

Chris 'What kind of animal?"

Heather "Oh it is a new animal called LeShawna!"

Chris "LeShawna did you do this?"

LeShawna "Yep!"

Chris "Nice!"

Heather "Ah!"

Chris "Anyways with the shocking elimination of Duncan last night! We decided to let you all have some fun! In a popular challenge we brought back from season 1 dodge ball! We will have 3 rounds in the final round you must win so your team wins the challenge! The Killer Bass get the right side of the beach Gophers left!"

The Challenge

Justin "Tyler, Sadie, Katie distract the other team so me and Heather can strartgize!"

Tyler "Right!"

Chef "Ready set GO!!"

Gwen throws a ball at Justin but Tyler jumps in the air and gets hit by the ball. Heather and Justin go behind trees to talk stratgey dodge balls get thrown at Katie and Sadie but are surprisingly able to dodge them.

Katie and Sadie "Were dodging! Were dodging!"

Geoff "Take this! (Throws a ball at them and it hits Sadie)"

Sadie "(Falls to the ground) Katie (coughs) I am sorry I...I failed. (Closes her eyes)"

Katie "Sadie no! (Gets hit by a ball)"

Gwen "Over dramatic much?"

Chef "Heather and Justin get back in the game!"

Justin "OK Chef! So are we still on with the plan?"

Heather "Yeah."

Justin "Tyler! Katie! Sadie! You are all out!"

Katie "Yeah sorry gorgeous!"

Geoff "And your next! (Throws a ball at Justin and Justin gets hit)"

Gwen "Now you! (Throws a ball at Heather)"

Heather "(Catches the ball) Oh no I am not haha! (Gets hit by a ball by LeShawna)"

LeShawna "Now you are!"

Chris "The Screaming Gophers win round 1!"

Round 2

Chef "GO!!!"

Bridgette hits Sadie, Justin then gets Bridgette out.

Geoff "Bridgette!! Thats it now your done for!"

Justin "Bring it on cow boy!"

Heather eliminates Geoff.

Justin "Aww sorry!"

Tyler gets eliminated, followed by Beth, Katie it soon comes down to Justin and Gwen.

Gwen "It's just me!"

Justin "And you!"

Justin throws a dodge ball at Gwen but she catches it.

Gwen "Your out!"

Chris "Gophers win again! Now it is round 3 this round must be won in order to win this challenge and besafe from be elminated!"

Round 3

Beth gets eliminated first followed by Tyler next Katie is hit then Gwen. Sadie is quickly hit then even after she tries to run away. Bridgette is eliminated next. It comes down to Justin, Heather, and LeShawna. LeShawna throws a ball at Justin and he gets hit.

LeShawna "Fool!"

Justin "Shut up heifer!"

LeShawna "What did you call me! (Gets hit by ball)"

Heather "He called you a loser because you just lost!"

Chris "The Killer Bass win! Gophers I will see you at elimination's!

Elimination

Chris "Gophers welcome to elimination! I will say your name and then toss you your marshmallow the that does not must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna and Beth one of you is going to be riding the boat of losers."

LeShawna "Nervous looking)"

Beth "(Nervous looking)"

Chris "This marshmallow goes to.........LeShawna!! Beth I am sorry you know the drill!"

Beth "Duncan I am coming! (Runs to the boat)"

Gwen "Guys we have to win we can't lose another teammate!"

Geoff 'Right!"

Bridgette and LeShawna "(Shakes their heads yes)"

To be continued...........


	12. Heather vs Katie

Chapter 12: Heather vs Katie

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers particpated in the 2nd TDI dodge ball competition and once again, The Killer Bass alliance proved to be way to powerful! As they played mind games with LeShawna which allowed them to pick up the win! At elimination The Screaming Gophers decided to vote off Beth. To let her join Duncan andthe rest of the losers of this season who will go home next? Will The Killer Bass alliance continued their winning streak? Will I ever get odd this show? Find out all those answers and more tonighton Total Drama Island!"

The Cafeteria breakfast time

Gwen "(Sitting with her team staring at her food with a disgusted look on her face) Yum breakfast my favorite part of the day! I always loved starting my day off with jellyed frog legs and side of cow tongue."

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "When I was asked to do season 2 of this show I thought sure why not? It was not that bad I guess. I must of blocked out all of the disgusting food this place had! This has some of nastiest food I think I have ever eaten in my entire life if it was not for the money I would have eliminated myself by now! And plus I told Trent I would win this year...(blushes)" (Confessional ends)

Katie "I know what you mean Gwen this food is gross."

Bridgette "Uh Katie why are sitting at are table?"

Katie "Because Heather told me to spy on you duh! Oops!!"

Gwen "That's it! (Gets up) Heather stop having your little underling spy on us! (Sits back down)"

Heather "(Walks over to Katie) Katie outside now!"

Katie "OK! (Falls Heather outside)

Geoff "(Eats his pig foot) Hey this pig foot is not half bad."

LeShawna "(Looks grossed out) Are you for real?"

Geoff "Yeah! What it's good!"

Outside

Heather "So you just go over to Gwen and her team and tell them our alliance's sent you over to spy on them!"

Katie "Heather I am so sorry!"

Heather "You know ever since you got here you have never listened to me! You've always sassed me correcting me all the time! Never listening to me! Like this morning I asked you to clean out the shower with your toothbrush! And did you? No you didn't! Keep this attitude of yours up and failing our alliance! Then I will have no choice but to kick you out of the alliance! Got that you peace of trash!?"

Katie ".......Maybe I should get kicked out.....I liked it better when it was me Sadie and Lindsay at least we were having fun! Now I see why Beth and Lindsay both hate you so much! And I can't believe I was so stupid to believe you were me and Sadie's friend! And you know what you may think your pretty but your not really! To be honest your not even that cute! You were actually cuter when you were bald!"

Heather "You little brat! Your out of the alliance!"

Katie "Fine by me and I am sure Sadie is with me!"

Heather "You know what you knew what it was like to have me on your side! You have no idea what it is like to have me as your enemy! Ask Beth, Lindsay, Gwen, andanyone else on this Island who has crossed me! Or go to my school and just ask Brianna Miller, Jennifer Grymes, or my ex boyfriend Adam Garcia! They all know what its like to make an enemy of me! I feel sorry for you!"

Katie "I'm not scared...what did you do to them though..."

Heather "(Smiles) It doesn't matter what I did to them is just baby cruelty for what I will do to you!"

Chris "Campers please meet me at the beach in 5 minutes for your next challenge!"

Heather "Excuse me you wannabee I gtg to our challenge!"

5 minutes later

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! For this challenge you will use the canoo's behind me and rowe over to boney island! Once their you will have to climb the southern mountain! Once up there you will see a chest open the chest which ever team does this first will win the challenge! Oh yeah in the chest is a huge surprise! So have fun! GO!"

The Challenge

Each team get in their canoo and start rowing to Boney Island!

Heather "Katie you know I've been thinking I will give you another chance."

Katie "Aww thank you!"

Heather "Only if you kiss my feet!"

Katie "Eww no!"

Sadie "Girls stop fighting! We use to be such good friends! These past 11 weeks have been great! Like when we washed Heather's clothes, clipped her toe nails, painted her nails, let her use all of our stuff but can't use hers. Now that I think of it your are kinda mean to us Heather."

Heather "No! I am not! That's it your both out of the alliance!"

Katie "Fine!"

Sadie "No! This is all your fault Katie! Why do you always have to complain! Or whatever you did to Heather!"

Katie "That's it Sadie we are totally done being bfffls!"

Sadie "Fine!"

Heather "Sadie your back in!"

Sadie "Yay! (Sticks her tongue out at Katie)"

Tyler "We are at the Island!"

Heather "(Looks at the island) Crap the Gophers are already running onto the island!"

Gwen "(Running onto the island with her team) Come on guys were almost there!"

LeShawna "No! No! This sista can't make it! (Falls down)"

Geoff "LeShawna! (Tries to pick her up) I can't get her up she's to heavy!"

LeShawna "(Gets up) What did you say white boy?"

Bridgette "Guys lets go! We can't keep losing!"

The Screaming Gophers start running but a bear comes out of a cave.

Geoff "Bear!"

Gwen "Quick lets climb that tree!"

The team starts climbing a tree but Bridgette falls out of the tree.

Bridgette "All no!"

Bear "Rawer!!

Bridgette "Nice bear...nice bear."

Geoff "Bridgette I am coming!!" (Falls on the bear and the bear gets knocked out)"

Bridgette "Geoff you saved me!"

Geoff and Bridgette start making out then 3 skunks walk by them.

Gwen "Guys there is 3 skunks next to you!"

Bridgette "Not again! (Pushes Geoff in front of them and he gets sprayed by them then they run off)"

Geoff "Bridge!!"

Confessional: Bridgette

Bridgette "I know that seemed mean. But after getting sprayed last season I can't go through it again." (Confessional ends)

Gwen and LeShawna throw up from Geoff's smell.

Gwen "That smells is stuck in my nose!"

LeShawna "(Throws up again) I know what you mean girl!"

Bridgette "(Throws up) It just hit me!"

Geoff "Aww man!"

Justin "Look everyone's distracted from throwing up. Lets sneak around them."

Tyler "How?"

Justin "Just follow my lead."

Sadie "I'll follow you anywhere! (Pinches Justin's butt)"

Justin "Stop Sadie!"

The Killer Bass crawl behind bushes and trees and get passed the Gophers then get up and run towards the mountain.

Gwen "No! Come on guys! (Runs with her team)"

Confessional: Katie

Katie "I know if my team loses I am getting voted off we need to win!" (Confessional Ends)

Katie "(Throws a rock at Gwen)"

Gwen "Gets hit by the rock and falls)"

LeShawna "Girl! (Checks on Gwen)"

Gwen "Go! Go! Don't let them win!"

LeShawna "Little Miss Perky is going down!"

The Killer Bass start climbing the mountain followed by the Screaming Gophers. The Bass get up first Justin runs to the chest and opens it.

Geoff "No!!"

Bridgette "We lost again! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Heather "(Pushes Justin out of the way) I will read the surprise! (Reading the note) Dear, Campers if you are reading this note your team just won! And like I said you will get a surprise! (Stops reading) I wonder what it will be! (Smiles)"

LeShawna "(Rolls her eyes)"

Heather "Your reward is you will be up for elimination. ELIMINATION! SEE YOU AT THE CAMP FIRE TONIGHT LOVE CHRIS! (Face turns red) Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Killer Bass "(Shocked looking)"

LeShawna "Ha ha!!"

Katie "(Climbs down the mountain crying)"

Heather "Okay so we all know we are voting off Katie!"

Justin "You know it."

Tyler "Yep!"

Sadie ".....right. (A tear comes from her eye)"

Confessional: Heather, Justin, Tyler, Sadie, and Katie

Heather "Up in the mountain on boney island we all said we would vote off Katie. So ta-ta Kate!"

Justin "Bye Katie."

Tyler "Justin says Katie so bye Katie."

Sadie "Heather says Katie to vote off. And me and Katie are not speaking anymore. But I don't know if I can!"

Katie "(Crying)" (Confessional ends)

Elmination'

Confessinal: Justin

Justin "So we show up for elimination but for some reason the Screaming Gophers are there with us." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Killer Bass welcome to elimination! If any of you are wondering why Bridgette, LeShawna, Gwen and Stinky are sitting..."

Geoff "Hey!"

Chris "Its because I have an announcement that will affect both teams but first elimination! I'll toss you your marshmallow Justin! Tyler! And Sadie! Heather and Katie one of you is going home!"

Heather "(Smiles at Katie)"

Chris "Heather your safe! (Tosses her a marshmallow)"

Heather "Ha ha! Katie you tried voting me off but failed! Just like you always! And always will in life!"

Sadie "No! Heather Katie is a winner in my mind! (Crys) Katie I'm so sorry I voted you off! (Runs and hugs Katie) I realize now Heather was just using both of us!"

Katie "(Crying) Sadie I forgive you! Bye Sadie! (Walks to the dock of shame) Win it this time!"

Sadie "I will! (Waves bye) Bye!!"

Katie "(Gets on the boat) Bye!!"

Geoff "(Wipes away a tear) That was touching."

Heather "You fat pathetic trailer trash pig Sadie! How dare you say that about me! Your out of the alliance and if we lose the next challenge! We are voting you off! And sending you back to the jungle where you belong you ape!"

LeShawna "I hate her! (Goes to attack Heather but Bridgette and Gwen hold her back)"

Chris "Its funny Heather you brought up your team voting Sadie off! Because here is my announcement! There is no more teams! No more Killer Bass no more Screaming Gophers! Your on your own and each challenge you have now is to save yourself! See you later! (Walks away)"

Heather "(Scared looking)"

Justin and Tyler "(Scared looking)"

Geoff, Sadie, Gwen, Bridgette, and LeShawna "(Smiling at Heather, Justin, and Tyler)"

To be continued........


	13. The End of The HeatherJustin Alliance

Chapter 13: The End of The Heather/Justin Alliance

Chris "(Standing on Boney Island) Last time on Total Drama Island! The Killer Bass alliance finally broke apart due to Heather's controlling ways. Katie rebelled telling Heather she was not going to listen to her nay longer. Heather pledged to have Katie eliminated if their team lost and sadly for Katie. Their team was up for elimination and Katie got the boot! Heather even had Katie's best friend Sadie vote her off ouch that's gotta hurt! After Katie's elimination I announced to the two teams the teams are gone! It is every camper for his and herself! Which camper will be voted off tonight!? Will Justin and Heather finally get what's coming to them? Find out and many more unanswered questions tonight on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Justin and Heather

Justin "So Chris tell us there is no more teams! Which means I have to win every challenge in order to stay on this Island or else I am going home!"

Heather "No more teams! No more teams! With this I have to actually try my hardest to stay here! Or else I am getting voted off because lets face it, Gwen, LeShawna, and Bridgette don't like me ether does Sadie! And my alliance with Justin, and Tyler is not going to be enough to save me. It is time to use my gifted powers of manipulation. But who should I use them on? Gwen no way, LeShawna wont fall for it but Geoff maybe will!" (Confessional ends)

Outside the Main Lodge

LeShawna "Girl you gotta show me!"

Bridgette "Alright follow me!"

Geoff "I'll come to!"

LeShawna "(Laughs) Your coming to see how to probably shave your legs?"

Geoff "Maybe I'll just wait here..."

Bridgette "We will be right back honey! (Walks away with LeShawna)"

Heather "(Hiding behind the main lodge) Figures LeShawna does not know how to shave her legs right. (Walks over to Geoff) Hi Geoff!"

Geoff "Oh uh...hi."

Heather "Silly why are you acting so shy? (Kisses Geoff on his cheek) You are so cute."

Geoff "I am with Bridgette! And you think I am cute!?"

Heather "Of course every girls knows you are. I wish we were better friends..."

Geoff "You do?"

Heather "Yeah. Hey I got an idea! Why don't you join my alliance with Tyler and Justin!?"

Geoff "Oh I don't know only if Bridgette can."

Heather "Oh she already did!"

Geoff "She did!?"

Heather "Yes okay the real reason I came to talk to you is because since Bridgette joined us she wants us to vote you off."

Geoff "What no way! Are you sure? Why!"

Heather "She thinks you have become to attached and I...I just can't let a good guy like oyu get voted off not this way! (Fake cries) I know it may seem like I only care about myself. But it is not true I do care about other people's feelings and I would feel horrible to let a good guy like you Geoff. Get voted off by your own girl friend like this!"

Geoff "I'll talk to her..."

Heather "No Geoff! I promised I wouldn't say anything please keep my secret I am trying to change my image of how people think of me!"

Geoff "Then what should I do!?"

Heather "Vote Bridgette off with me, Justin and Tyler it is the only way."

Geoff ".......Okay (a tear comes down from his eye)"

Heather "I am so sorry Geoff your crying."

Geoff "No I am not I gotta go. (Runs away)"

Heather "(Smiles)"

Confessional: Heather

Heather " Perfect! Now I just gotta tell Justin and Tyler to vote off Bridgette with me! And since I will win and be safe from elimination Bridgette will get eliminated!" (Confessional ends)

The Cafeteria

Justin "(Not wearing a shirt walks in and over to a table that Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Sadie are sitting at) Hi girls!"

Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Sadie "(Stairing at his shirtless chest) Hi Justin!!"

Justin "Why don't you tell me who your going to vote off?"

Gwen, LeShanwa, Bridgette, and Sadie "Um...uh..Heather!"

Justin "Thank you girls!"

LeShawna "No thank you!"

Justin "(Walks over to Justin) We voting off Heather."

Tyler "But she's in our alliance."

Justin "Yeah and?"

Tyler "Why are we going to vote her off then?"

Justin "It is time we start looking out for is no more teams and the girls are going to vote her off. So bye bye Heather."

Heather "(Walks over to Justin and Tyler) Guys tonight we are voting off Bridgette I convinced Geoff to vote her off with us!"

Tyler "How did you do that?"

Heather "I convinced him Bridgette was in our alliance and she was going to vote him off. (Geoff walks in) Watch this!"

Bridgette "Geoff over here!"

Geoff "Oh uh I think I'll sit over here! (Sits at an empty table)"

Bridgette "Oh okay..."

Chris "(Walks win) Hello campers! I am glad you sre all here! Because this is the site of your next challenge! Please each of you sit at a table! (Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Sadie remain seated Justin, Tyler and Heather sit by Geoff) Last year you all remember the gross food challenge correct!?"

LeShawna "Sadly yes I do."

Chris "Well we are doing something similar to that!"

Campers "Chris!!"

Chris "Chef has whipped up some of the most how should I say this? Unique yes unique food and drinks for you! Each camper will be have to eat or drink these uh foods and drinks. The one who eats or drinks the most wins the challenge and is safe from elimination! Sadie your first!"

The Challenge

Sadie "OK give it to me!"

Chris "Sadie your drinking crushed grasshopper eyes! Think of it as a smoothie!"

Heather "Ha ha ha! This wont be hard for Sadie she is already an ape after all!"

Gwen "She is drinking them not eating them Einstein!"

LeShawna "Oh I hate you! (Gets up and punches Heather in the arm then sits back down by Gwen)"

Heather "Ah! Chris did you see what she did to me! Oops I mean did you see what that beast did to me!?"

Chris "Yes I did Heather I don't care."

Heather "What!"

Chef "Ratings."

Sadie "Here I go. (Drinks one) Ah ah! (Holds back throw up) Only a few more... (Drinks another one) Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ewe! Yucky! (Throws up) No more!"

Chef "Now I got clean that up!"

Chris "The amount to beat is 2 glasses!"

Geoff: Drink Cat Pee

Geoff drinks 5 glasses then throws up and stops.

Chris "The amount to beat is 5 glasses!"

Bridgette: Dog treats

Bridgette eats 4 dog treats but stops then almost throws up.

Chris "The amount to beat is still 5 glasses!"

Tyler: Pig snots

Tyler drinks 1 glass of pig snot and throws up he stops after only 1 glass.

Chris "The amount to beat is still 5 glasses!"

LeShawna: Spider legs

LeShawna eats 4 spider legs and throws up and stops.

Heather "Aww so close to beating Geoff's record to bad."

LeShanwa "(Throws up on Heather)"

Heather "OMG I need to change!"

Chris "No Heather your up if you eat or drink more then 5 cups or plates you might win the challenge!"

Heather: Rat tails

Heather eats 4 rat tails then throws up.

Gwen "She's gonna give up!"

Heather eats a 5th tail.

Geoff "Uh!"

Heather "Just 1 more! (Eats another one) I am done! Now I have to get a shower! (Runs out of the cafeteria)"

Chris "The new record is to beat 6 drinks or plates!"

Gwen: Fly guts

Gwen drinks 1 glass of fly guts but throws up and stops after 1 cup.

Chris "Justin your up if you beat Heather's record of 6 you win the challenge!"

Justin: Frog tongue

Justin surprisingly eats 5 frog tongues in a row.

Gwen "Shawni are you seeing this!?"

LeShanwa "Yeah....girl I ain't blind."

Justin eats 2 more tongues.

Chris "Justin you can stop because you are our winner!"

Justin "Just a few more Chris! (Eats another 3 tongues) Done!"

Campers "(Shocked looking)"

Chris "Justin wins after eating a disturbing amount of frog tongues! And that means Justin s safe from elimination tonight! Now lets leave Chef to clean up all this vomit! (Chris and the campers leave the cafeteria)"

Chef "All man! Nah I'll just leave it sit and fry this up for breakfast for them tomorrow!"

Confessional: Justin, Heather, and Geoff

Justin "I bet alot of people will be wondering how I ate so much of frog tongues! Well I eat them all the time for modeling it really helps keep the weight down!"

Heather "I may not have won but if everything works out Bridgette will get voted off!"

Geoff "I know Heather told me not to tell Bridgette about voting her off. But I just can't I need to talk to her!" (Confessional ends)

Outside the Cabins

Geoff "Bridgette can I talk to you!?"

Bridgette "Sure! What is it?"

Geoff "Look Heather told me about you being in her alliance and you wanted me voted off. If so I will just eliminate myself."

Bridgette "Heather said what!? I never and will never join an alliance with her! Geoff I love you I would never want to leave you."

Geoff "Really?"

Bridgette "Of course it is! (Kisses Geoff)"

Geoff "I love you to Bridge!"

Elimination

Chris "Campers welcome to your next elimination ceremony! You know the rules I will throw you your marshmallow when I say your name. The person who does not receive one you must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. Because Justin won the challenge he is safe (Throws him his marshmallow) Now lets get started! Tyler, Gwen, Geoff, Sadie, Heather and Bridgette one of you is getting the boot!"

Confessinal: Heather

Heather "What is going on here? How is this happening!?" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Bridgette.....your safe! Sorry Heather you must...."

Heather "Shut up! Justin! Tyler! Did you vote me off with the rest of these pigs!"

Justin and Tyler "Yeah we had to!"

Heather "I can't believe this you (censored word) I hate you!"

Justin "Don't care see you sweetie."

Security guards drag Heather off the island.

Campers "Whoo! Bye-bye Heather!!"

Chris "Well there you have it! Heather got the boot but next time is the most shocking episode yet! What can it be? Find out next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued........


	14. The return of the Eliminated

Chapter 14: The return of the Eliminated

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers competed in their first challenge since being removed from their teams! For their challenge they had to eat and drink some of the nastiest things on the Earth such as pig snot and fly guts ha ha gross right!? But who own the grossest challenge yet? Justin! And the manipulator Heather became the manipulated when her own alliance voted her off with everyone else! Finally having Heather removed from the Island! But now the most shocking episode so far of Total Drama Island!"

After Heather's Elimination

LeShawna "Now she should of got voted off first!"

Geoff "Can you believe she actually tried to get me to vote off Bridge!?"

Gwen "No way she did!?"

Geoff "Yeah but I would never do that she's my girl!"

Justin "Right on guys! We finally got her voted off!"

Sadie "Uh no one is falling for it Justin!"

Justin "Look me and Tyler voted off Heather with the rest of you."

Gwen "Yeah but we haven't forgotten what you did!"

Geoff "You stole my hat dude!"

Tyler "No Sadie and Katie did!"

Sadie "(Nervous looking) Yeah but only for Heather and Justin!"

Gwen "Lets face it your a rat just like Heather no one can trust you!"

Tyler "I can!"

LeShawna "Yeah until he decides you are no longer needed!"

Tyler "Me and Justin are buds! Unlike you who stole Gwen's poem!"

LeShawna "I didn't! Heather did!"

Justin "I promise all of you me and Tyler will prove ourselves to you as good people! (Walks away with Tyler)"

Tyler "Justin are we really friends with them?"

Justin "(Laughs) No."

The Next Morning

Chris "Campers please meet me by the dock in 5 minutes!"

5 Minutes Later

Chris "Welcome campers there is only 7 of you left but that is about to change!"

Gwen "Great....."

Chris "Because some campers you voted off earlier this season are coming back! Please welcome back to the Island Courtney!"

Courtney "(Gets out of her boat) Hello everyone again....."

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "Well I am back! And Beth is no longer here! I do feel bad about what I did to her though and I did apologize. But she didn't accept oh well her loss in what could of been a great friendship!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Owen!"

Owen "(Gets off hi boat) Hey guys its great to be back!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "So Owen's back...I hope he forgot about me getting him eliminated." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Heather!"

Gwen "What!"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "So we just get her off the Island and now she comes right back! Come on!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Duncan!"

Geoff "Dude!"

Duncan "Dude!"

Justin "Ha! Looks like I need to eliminate you again. Once again very well I should be simple enough."

Duncan "You know what else would be simple!? Knocking your teeth down your throat!"

Chris "And!"

Bridgette "And? Who else?"

Chris "A girl who was suppose to be here in the beginning but got locked up for attacking her teacher but she did her time and is here now Eva!!!"

Campers "(Scared looking)"

Chris "Please welcome back Eva!"

Eva "(Gets out of her boat) I see all the faces from last season! No fresh meat? Oh well I'll destroy all of you!"

Confessional: Eva

Eva "Eva's back! And this time I wont be eliminated!" (Confessinal ends)

Tyler "Hi Eva..."

Eva "Ah!!! Ah!!! (Picks Tyler up and throws him into a tree) I hate you! I hate all of you!!"

LeShawna "(Whispering to Gwen) Is it just me or does she seem even crazier then she did last year?"

Gwen "(Shakes her head yes)"

Chris "This challenge is called race for immunity! You will start off on the beach run into the canooes in front of the ocean! Row to Boney Island once you get to Boney Island! Rowe back to Total Drama Island race to the dock and whoever makes it to the dock first wins the challenge! And is safe from elimination tonight! Ready..........GO!!!"

The Challenge

The campers start running to the canoos Eva tackles Gwen to the ground.

Eva "My boat!"

LeShawna runs over to Gwen and puts her in a boat. Each camper now in their canoo start rowing as fast as they can twoards Boney Island.

Justin "Boney Island here I come!"

Heather bangs her boat into Justin's.

Justin "Hey stop it!"

Heather "After what you did to me no! (Bangs her boat into his boat again)"

Justin "Fine if this is what you want honey!. (Bangs his boat into Heather's)

Heather and Justin start ramming into crashing into each other.

Tyler "Justin! I am coming to help!"

Tyler helps Justin by bumping his boat into Heather.

Heather "You! (Jumps out of her boat and into Justin's and starts choking him)"

Tyler "Justin! (Jumps into Justin's boat and tackles Heather into the water but she grabs Justin and drags him with them and the 3 of them start fighting underwater)"

Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Eva make it to Boney Island. Eva throws Geoff into Duncan and LeShawna knocking the 3 down.

Bridgette "No Geoff! (Runs and checks on him)"

Eva "Ha! Ha! (Gets in her boat and races back to the TDI Island)

Bridgette "Gwen get in your boat and go! If Eva wins we might never be able to get her off the Island!"

Gwen "Right! (Jumps in her boat and races towards Eva)"

Eva "Goth girl coming to beat me!"

Gwen "You know it!"

Eva and Gwen both get to the beach and start racing towards the dock. Gwen gets a little bit ahead of Eva Eva picks up a rock and throws it Gwen. Gwen falls to the ground Eva makes it to the dock and wins.

Gwen "No!!!"

Chris "Eva wins! And is safe from elimination tonight!"

Eva "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Gwen "(Gets up) She is such a physco."

Elimination

Chris "Campers welcome to your elimination ceremony! Everyone is eligible to be eliminated tonight except for Eva because she won the challenge! When I say your name I will toss you your marshmallow the person that does not receive one will be eliminated! Owen, Sadie, Geoff, LeShawna, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, and Courtney! You are all safe tonight Heather and Justin one of you is getting the boot! Heather you are eliminated again!"

Heather "Okay Chris well then since I am voted I will do something. And that is this! (Starts choking Justin)"

Chef "(Pulls Heather off him and drags her off the Island again)"

Heather "You'll all learn he is worse then me!!"

To be continued...................


	15. The New Justin Alliance

Chapter 15: The New Justin Alliance

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! To mix things up in the game we brought back Duncan, Heather, Courtney, season 1 winner Owen! And possibly the the girl that is crazier then Izzy this time around Eva! This made some of the campers scared some were upset but who cares right!? Eva dominated the competition and was save from elimination and the campers once again voted off Heather! Who will stay and who will go!? Find out tonight on the most exciting episode yet of Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Eva

Eva "So Eva's back! And I am ready to dominate this game! And I will win every challenge and because of that I will be safe from every elimination then Eva will win this season! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "OK since you guys just got back Duncan, Eva, Courtney, and Owen you should know there is no more teams. Because of that the guys have a cabin to sleep. And the girls have a cabin to sleep and now you are trying to win to save yourself not your team."

Owen "All right I love guy cabins!"

Duncan "I always thought you did."

Justin "Hey Owen! Can you come to the beach with me, Tyler and Courtney?"

Owen "Sure!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Lets face it Owen is not the smartest tree in the woods. So I think I can have Owen join my new alliance, and since the whole Beth thing. Everyone dislikes Courtney I think I can get her to join to!" (Confessional ends)

Justin "Owen I know I got you eliminated in the first challenge and it was wrong of me, I was just so desperate to win the challenge for my team. And to make it up to you I would like you to join my alliance. I know you may think I am a jerk but I promise you I am a good trust able guy you can even ask Tyler."

Tyler "Oh yeah Justin has had my back since day 1 of this game You can trust him!"

Owen "Justin I just look into those blue eyes and trust you!"

Justin "So your in?"

Owen "Yeah!"

Courtney "Um hello! Why did you ask me to come here you!?"

Justin "Courtney I would like for you to join my alliance to, your smart, pretty which is always good for me! And you know how to play ths game."

Courtney "Justin I am no body's puppet. So I have to say no."

Justin "But Courtney everyone hates you after what you did to Beth. What did you call her again? A ugly nasty freakzoid nerd?"

Courtney "That is true. I don't know......."

Justin "Or you can just get voted off."

Courtney "OK...OK I will join!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Oh my god ha ha! What suckers now they will help me vote off anyone I want!" (Confessional ends)

The Next Morning

Chris "Campers meet me on the beach in 11 minutes for an early morning challenge!"

11 Minutes Later

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! Tell me whats a animal you see alot?"

Owen "Dogs!"

LeShawna "Birds!"

Bridgette "Dolphins!"

Chris "No! Ducks! If you look to your side you will see 11 cages with each of your names on them Eva, Ducnan, Geoff, Sadie, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Justin, Tyler, LeShawna, and Owen! You will grab as many ducks as you can and put them in your cage with your name on it, with in the time limit of 3 minutes!"

Courtney "Sounds easy enough! But oh wait there is no ducks on the beach!"

Chef "Yes there is! (Puts hundreds of ducks out of a box onto the beach)"

Chris "OK Owen your first!"

Owen "All man I have to run!"

Justin "(Whispers to Owen, Courtney, and Tlyer) Don't get over 5 ducks."

The Challenge

Owen runs and falls ducks run all over him.

Owen "All come on!"

Owen grabs a duck and puts it in his cage.

Owen "I am done!"

Chris "1! That is all!?"

Owen "I am to tired now!"

Chirs "OK the amount to beat is 1 duck! Tyler your up!

Tyler

Tyler grabs 3 ducks and puts the min his cage.

Gwen

Gwen gets 6 ducks in her cage.

Chris "Duncan your up!"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "So I figure 8 would be enough! The only person I have to worry about is Manva!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan is able to get 8 ducks in cage quickly.

Gwen "Dang he is fast!"

Courtney "He is not that fast!"

Duncan "Oh really then try to beat my record!"

Courtney "I will!"

Justin "(Whispers) The plan Courtney remember."

Courtney "Oh yeah. I will do my best and that's all I can do!"

Duncan "In other words you know you can't beat me!"

Courtney "Just ignore him Courtney just ignore him."

Sadie

Sadie only gets 2 ducks in her cage.

Geoff

Geoff "Nice ducks just come to Uncle Geoff. (All the ducks start running away) You wanna play that way fine!"

Geoff is able to get 6 ducks in his cage.

Chris "Next up is LeShawna!"

LeShawna

LeShawna "Shawni's gonna get her some ducks! Come over here! (Starts chasing then ducks)"

LeShawna is able to get 4 ducks in her cage.

Courtney

Courtney gets a total of 5 ducks in her cage but does not go over the amount Justin said.

Duncan "Ha ha you only got 5!"

Courtney "Shut it Duncan!"

Chris "Bridgette your up!"

Bridgette

Bridgette "I can't do it!"

Geoff "But babe!"

Bridgette "Geoff they are little animals! Animals are my friends! Sorry Chris I can't!"

Chris "OK this is your choice! Justin your up!"

Justin

Justin smiles at the ducks.

Justin "Will 10 of you please go in the cage for me?"

10 ducks run into Justin's cage.

Chris "There is a new record to beat 10 ducks!"

Justin "It pays to be good looking huh Duncan! Oh ha ha look who I am talking to. (Walks over to Tyler, Owen, and Courtney)

Duncan "Errrr!"

Chris "Eva your up! You need to get more then 10 ducks!"

Eva grabs five ducks in each hand and puts them in between her arms and carries them comely over to her cage then another five in each arm.

Chris "Eva wins with a total of 20 ducks! And is once again save from elimination!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Since I lost! I need to get Eva on my side with the help of my alliance! And by stirring up some drama we should be able to get someone else eliminated." (Confessional ends)

Justin "Hey Eva!"

Eva "What you fool!?"

Eva "The girl who tried to out run me in the last challenge!! Errr!!! Gwen!!!"

Justin "OK me Tyler, Courtney, and Owen will vote Gwen off with you."

Eva "Really?"

Justin "Yeah!"

Eva "Good ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! (Walks away)"

A few minutes before elimination

Courtney is writing a note once she is finished she puts it on Sadie's bed.

Sadie "(Walks into the cabin) Hi Courtney!"

Courtney "Hi Sadie! Oh before I leave Gwen put on a note on your bed what does it say?"

Sadie "Aww Gwen is awesome! (Picks up the note) It says! Sadie you are the most ugly pathetic friend I ever had and tonight your getting voted off! I have not forgotten about your alliance with Heather earlier in the game! Signed Gwen! (Starts crying)"

Gwen "(Walks in with LeShawna) Sadie whats wrong?"

Sadie "I got your note! (Shows Gwen the note)"

Gwen "Sadie I did not write this!"

Courtney "I seen you put it on her bed Gwen!"

Gwen "It wasn't me!"

LeShawna "She is not lieing she was with me all day Sadie!"

Courtney "Yeah she will believe you! I heard about you stealing Gwen's poem! Come on Sadie lets go! (Walks out with Sadie)"

Elimination

Chris "Campers welcome to your elimination ceremony 1 of you is getting voted off tonight! When I say your name I will toss you your marshmallow! Because Eva won she is save from elimination! Lets get started LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Sadie, Tyler! Gwen and Justin one of you is going to be eliminated!"

Justin "(Smiles)"

Gwen "(Confident looking)"

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets voted off!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Gwen!"

Gwen "Yes Chris!?"

Chris "You are eliminated please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Gwen "What! Oh OK bye guys! (Walks the dock of shame and board the boat of losers)"

LeShawna and Bridgette "(Crying) Bye Gwen!"

Justin "(Smiles with his alliance and Eva)"

To be continued.......


	16. Justin the King of Snakes

Chapter 16: Justin the King of Snakes

Chris "(Sitting by a camp fire) Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers campers competed in the 1st ever catch the duck challenge! And Eva was clearly the winner catching a total of 20 ducks! 20 ducks! The king snake Justin set up a new alliance with Tyler, Owen, and Courtney! And Eva became a voluntary member also and in order to help eliminate Gwen! Courtney wrote a fake not to Sadie and added Gwen's signature to it a sad Sadie. Made it clear she was voting off Gwen which is just what Justin's alliance and Eva wanted. But would it be enough to vote of season runner up and fan favorite Gwen? The answer is Yes! Gwen was snet packing and Justin just barely made it through another elimination! Will Eva continue her winning streak? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

After Gwen's Elimination

Bridgette "I am shocked just shocked! Gwen was one of my best friends!"

Sadie "Well I'm happy she got eliminated after that mean note she left me."

LeShawna"I am telling you Sadie Gwen didn't write that letter! She was with me all day!"

Courtney "She signed her name to it LeShawna."

LeShawna :She was with me all day I am telling you!"

Justin "Let me ask everyone something! How do we know it wasn't LeShawna who wrote the wrote the note and framed Gwen! After all you did steal Gwen's poem in the talent show, just so your dance would be better!"

LeShawna "I didn't steal Gwen's poem Heather did!"

Justin "You are such a liar! All you do is lie to cover a lie to cover a lie to cover another lie. How can anyone trust you?"

LeShawna "Wait a minute...Gwen was right Heather didn't steal her poem! It was....it was....you Justin!! And then you and probably your home boy Tyler framed me!"

Justn "No it wasn't you continue to lie...it is really sad."

Tyler "And you call yourself Gwen's friend? Rat!"

Justin "Rat!"

Courtney "Rat!"

Owen "(Farts) Excuse me!"

Eva "RAT! RAT! RAT!"

LeShawna "That's it! (Goes to attack Justin but Bridgette holds her back)"

Bridgette "No LeShawna! They are getting to you come on lets jsut go! (Bridgette, LeShawna, Geoff, Duncan, and Sadie walk away)"

The Next Morning

Chirs "Campers please meet me at the dock for your next challenge in 10 minutes!"

10 Minutes Later

Chris "Welcome campers! This challenge you will be put in teams. Fr example Geoff and Bridgette you are are a team! In this challenge there will be a tosser and a catcher. In the 1st ever Pumpkin toss Challenge! The tosser has to throw the pumpkins and the catcher must catch the pumpkin, which ever team catches 10 pumpkin's first wins the challenge andwill both be safe from elimination! Here are the teams!

Team Chub Wubs

Owen: The Tosser

Sadie: The Catcher

Team Tough Guys

Duncan: The Tosser

Eva: The Catcher

Eva "Chris I'm a girl!!!!"

Team Kissy Face

Geoff: The Tosser

Bridegette: The Catcher

Team Tells it the Way it is

Justin: The Tosser

LeShawna: The Catcher

Justin "I don't want to work with her!"

LeShawna"Well I don't want to work with you!"

And Team Idiots

Tyler: The Tosser

Courtney: The Catcher

Courtney "I am not an idiot!"

Duncan "Uh yes you are!"

Tyler "Don't worry Court I am a great thrower!"

Courtney "(Thinks back to Season 1 of Tyler) Okey we are going to lose...."

Chris "Go!"

The Challenge

The Chub Wubs

Sadie "Come on Owen throw it!"

Owen "OK! (Throws a pumpkin but it doesn't even get half way to Sadie) This maybe harder then I thought..."

The Tough Guys

Duncan throws a pumpkin at Eva and she catches it but breaks it with her hands.

Duncan "You think you can catch a pumpkin normal Manva!?"

Eva "Fine!! But remember call me Manva again and that will be your head!!!"

Duncan "Okay...."

The Tell it the way it is

Tyler throws a pumpkin at Courtney but it smacks her in the face.

Tyler "Oh my gosh are you OK!!?"

Chef "(Checks on Courtney) She'll be alright. (Takes her to the medical unit)"

Chris "Tyler and Courtney are out!"

The Chub Wubs

Owen throws another pumpkin but it still doesn't make it any where near Sadie.

Owen "Oh come on! That was my 5th throw and it never makes it half way to you!"

Owen throws again and misses Sadie.

Owen "Come on!"

Confessional: Sadie

Sadie "I know Owen was doing really bad but he kinda looks cute doing it ha ha!" (Confessional Ends)

The Kissy Faces

Geoff "Come on babe we already got 6 pumpkins!"

Geoff throws a pumpkin Bridgette jumps into the air and catches it but she falls and hits her head.

Geoff "Bridgette!!"

Chef "She's okay but she's out like Courtney. (Takes her to the medical unit)"

Geoff "Why! Why! Why!"

Chirs "Geoff and Bridgette are out!"

The Tough Guys

Duncan tosses Eva a pumpkin Eva leaps into the air and catches it.

Eva "Yes! Yes! Yes! 10 pumpkins! 10 pumpkins! Booya! Booya! Booya! Booya! Booya! Booya! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!"

Chris "Eva's right! She and Duncan got 10 pumpkins making them the winners! And safe from tonighs elmiation! The final score was the Chub Wubs: 0, The Tough Guys: 10, The Kissy Faces: 6, The Tell it the way it is: 8, and The Idiots: 0!"

Sadie "Owen I just wanted to tell you looked pretty cute tossing those pumpkins."

Owen "Really!?"

Sadie "Yeah!"

Owen "Wanna go make out behind the out house?"

Sadie "Owen what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Owen "I am sorry."

Sadie "The woods is so much more romantic! (Runs of with Owen into the woods)"

Outside the Main Lodge shortly before elimination

Justin "Hello Eva."

Eva "Hello partner ha ha."

Justin "So who do you want eliminated tonight? I personally want Duncan gone but he's safe. So LeShawna?"

Eva "No! The surfer girl....Bridgette!"

Elimination

Chris "Campers welcome to elimination! One of you is getting voted off the Island tonight! But because Eva and Duncan won today's challenge they are both save! You all voted off who you wanted to see go bye-bye so lets get started when I say your name you will get a marshmallow, the camper that doesn't must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers! Courtney, Owen, Sadie, Tyler, Geoff, LeShawna, Bridgetre and Justin one of you is going to be leaving the island."

Bridgette "(Nervous looking)"

Justin "(Smiling)"

Chris "Justin your safe!"

Geoff "No Bridgette!"

Bridgette "Geoff it will be okay."

Geoff 'I can't do this alone!"

Bridgette "You have to be strong and win it for all it for me and you!"

Geoff "I will promise you!"

Bridgette "(Crying) Bye Geoff"

Geoff "(Crying kisses Bridgette) Bye Bridgette."

Confessional: Justin

Justin "Thanks to my alliance and my side deal with Eva. Another one of those bugs got smashed! And its ust a matter of time until they all get smashed! (Smiles)" (Confessional ends)

To be continued.........


	17. Sleepy Heads

Chapter 17: Sleepy Heads

Chris "(Standing by the main lodge) On our last episode of Total Drama Island! The campers competed in the first ever pumpkin toss challenge! And were put on a team of two Owen and Sadie were the Chub Wubs. Duncan and Eva were the Tough Guys, Geoff and Bridgette were the Kissy Faces, Justin and LeShawna were known as The Tell it the way is is team, and last but not least Courtney and Tyler were the Idiots! In the end the Tough Guys Duncan and Eva won and were safe from elimination! And due to Justin's scheming Bridgette was eliminated causing Geoff to shed some tears! Who will go home tonight!? Will Eva ever lose a challenge find out all those answer and more tonight on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "Last night Bridgette got eliminated and I promised her I would win and I plan to keep that promise to her!" (Confessional Ends)

Breakfast

Sadie "(Walks over to Owen carrying her breakfast on a tray) Hi Owen!"

Owen "Hey Sadie sit down!"

Sadie "(Sits down) You know I really liked kissing you last night."

Owen "I did to!"

Sadie "Yeah! Wanna again?"

Owen "OK but just let me eat this first...(Sadie starts kissing Owen)"

Justin "Owen stop! Sadie leave right now!"

Sadie "No!"

Justin "Uh hear Katie sent you a letter!"

Sadie "Really!?"

Justin "Yeah."

Sadie "OMG! Talk to you later Owen! (Runs out of the cabin)"

Justin "You can't date her Owen."

Owen "Why not? She is a nice girl."

Justin "Because she is an enemy to my...I mean our alliance. And uh dude she is a pig you can do a lot better then her."

Owen "No I can't! That come out wrong! I can talk to anyone I want and date who ever I want!"

Justin "If you date Sadie your out of the alliance which means you will get voted off next Owen I'll make sure of that!"

Owen ".....Then I guess I am out of your stupid alliance! Your nothing but a handsome meanie!"

Justin "Fine you leave the alliance your our next target!"

Owen "....(Walks away)"

Chris "Campers I hope you all had a good night sleep last night! Because as of now you are all in your next challenge!? Do you remember last season when you had to stay up for hours in order to win? Well you have to do it again! Whoever can stay awake the longest wins and will be safe from elimination! Good Luck ha ha!"

The Challenge

Eva "I can do this it will be another challenge I win and soon I will this whole game ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!"

Duncan "You seriously need to get some help."

Eva "Oh and so do you!!!! (Punches Duncan in the face then walks away)"

Owen "So in order to pass up some time do you wanna...."

Sadie "Make out!?"

Owen "Yeah!"

Sadie "OK!"

Owen and Sadie start making out in front everyone.

Courtney "Oh my gosh! There are people here!"

Duncan "Oh don't be so up tight me and you use to do that all the time."

Courtney "Yeah well I regret that now...."

Duncan "So your telling me you never liked me at all?"

Courtney "Yes!"

Duncan "Really?"

Courtney "Well at one time....."

Duncan "How about me and you do what Owen and Sadie are doing over there?"

Courtney "......(blushes) Okay..."

Duncan goes to kiss Courtney but she backs away real quick.

Courtney "You actually thought I was serious? Ha ha ha ha! (Walks away)"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "That was a close one I actually almost did kiss him. Oh crap! Don't air this OK!? Chris don't air this!" (Confessional ends)

5 Hours Later

Justin "Look Tyler look Courtney! At Owen and Sadie over there still making out! And he has the nerve the quit the alliance Courtney I want you to write, another note and this time for Owen."

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "I don't like hurting people but I will to stay in this game! (Tape gets fast forwarded) You got that I don't like Duncan!" (Confessional ends)

Courtney "Hi Owen!"

Owen "Hi Courtney."

Courtney "Sadie wrote you this letter and told me to give it you. (Hands Owen the letter)"

Owen "Is it a love letter?"

Courtney "I don't know lets find out open it, open it!"

Owen "Lets see what my cupcake wrote me! Emm a cupcake sounds good right now. (Opens the letter) Dear, Owen I didn't know how else to tell you but I don't like you anymore. I think your a disgusting slob and never want to be with you again signed Sadie. What! (Cries) Why!"

Sadie "(Walks over to Owen) Why is my baby crying?"

Owen "Like you don't know! (Shows her the letter) I thought we had something special!"

Sadie "I didn't write that Owen!"

Courtney "You signed your name to it Sadie poor Owen!"

Geoff "That's cold Sadie."

Sadie "I didn't I swear! (Cries)"

LeShawna "What's going on?"

Geoff "Sadie just dumped Owen by a letter!"

LeShawna "Let me see. (Owen hands LeShawna the letter and she reads it to herself) Hmm....hmmm. This note has the same hand writing as the one you got the other day Sadie. (Shows Sadie the letter)"

Sadie "Oh my gosh your right!"

LeShawna "And that note was supposedly written by Gwen, but Gwen got voted off so it can't be her."

Sadie "Yeah your right."

LeShawna "And who told you about the note Sadie?"

Sadie "Courtney..."

LeShawna "Emhmm and Owen who gave you the letter?'

Owen "Courtney......"

LeShawna "Courtney your caught red handed it has been you the whole time! You got my girl Gwen eliminated!

Courtney "No! No!"

LeShawna "And I know you've been talking to Justin. Your in his alliance aren't you baby girl?"

Courtney "...Uh....uh...(Runs away)"

Owen "Sadie!"

Sadie "Owen!"

Owen and Sadie run and hug each other.

32 hours later

Chris "It has been 32 hours! And LeShawna, Owen, Sadie, Tyler, and Duncan, are all asleep all who is left is Justin, Courtney, Eva and Geoff!"

Justin "Well I am gonna go catch a few Z's See you all later!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "I figure Eva will win if not her then Courtney will ether way I am safe."

Geoff "I am exhausted but I said I would win for Bridge and I will!" (Confessional ends)

Courtney "I can do it! I can do it! I can....I...I (Falls asleep)"

Eva "Another munchkin down 1 more to go!"

Geoff "Its man vs man!"

Eva "Ah ah!! I am a girl! (Picks Geoff up by his neck) I'll make you go to sleep! Ha ha!!! (Suddenly drops Geoff) I....I....(Falls asleep)"

Chris "Geoff you are our winner!"

Geoff "I am! Awesome whooooo! (Falls asleep)"

Elimination

Chris "Welcome campers to elimination since you all look like crap I'll do this quickly! Geoff because you won your safe from being elminated!"

Geoff "(Sleeping)"

Confessional: Courtney, Justin, and Eva

Courtney "I am so scared I am getting eliminated! And its all because of LeShawna if I stay I am going to do whatever it takes to get her eliminated!"

Justin "Usually I would be nervous because I can be eliminated tonight. But Eva's is a far better threat then me so I am going to vote off Eva with everyone else!"

Eva "I know I am safe! Everyone's going to vote off Justin!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Owen, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna, and Tyler you are all safe! Justin and Eva one of you is going to be elminated and that is...."

Justin "(Confident looking)"

Eva "(Confident looking)"

Chris "Eva sorry you have to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Eva "Ah ah ah!! You all can kiss my ass! (Walks away)"

Campers "Whoo!!!!"

Chris "We are now down to 8 campers! LeShawna! Duncan! Geoff! Owen! Courtney! Justin! Tyler! And Sadie! Who is going to be voted off next!? Find out next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!


	18. Operation Get LeShawna Eliminated

Chapter 18: Operation Get LeShawna Eliminated

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers competed in the most tiring challenge yet who can stay awake the longest? Andthe seemingly invincible Eva finally lost a challenge. But who did the campers send home!? Eva of course! Who will go home tonight? Findout tonight on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "Top 8! Whoo! I feel like I am at the top of the world right now! And I am not falling off until I go all the way to number 1!"

Justin "Top 8 huh? I made it alot further then I did last year andI'm not going anywhere until I am cashing that check of 100, 000 dollars! It will go great on my list of accomplishments. 1. Became a model ha ha that's checked off, 2. Make it on to a TV show check did it! 3. Make it the top 10 in a reality show check! Win this season of Total Drama Island ha ha that will be checked off soon enough!" (Confessional ends)

The Ealy Morning Girls Cabin

Courtney "(Wakes)"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "Part one of Opertaion get LeShawna eliminated, put Duncan most prized pocket knife under her bed. Along with Geoff's hat he he!!" (Confessional ends)

Outside the Cabins

Duncan and Geoff "(Screaming) Where is my pocket knife!!! Where is my lucky hat!!!!"

Confessinal: Geoff

Geoff "This is the 2nd time my hat has gone missing! Or is it the 3rd time? I don't know but I know its more then once!" (Confessional Ends)

Girls Cabin

Sadie "(Wakes up) Like OMG do you hear those two yelling?"

LeShawna "Yeah and they woke me up!?"

Courtney "(Acts like she is waking up) Oh my gosh!! I'll go see what is going on!"

LeShawna "Thanks girl."

Courtney "Your welcome LeShawna, your very welcome. (Walks out) Guys what is going on!?"

Duncan "Someone took my pocket knife!"

Geoff "And someone took my hat!"

Courtney "Oh my gosh did you check your cabin?"

Duncan "No we didn't. Come on your smart use your bran! Of course we did!!"

Courntey "Well I guess you can check ours but I doughtyou'll find anything....(Duncan and Geoff go in and check)"

LeShawna "Um can we help you?"

Geoff "We are looking for my lucky hat, and Duncan's pocket knife."

Geoff looks under Sadie's bed but finds nothing, Duncan looks under LeShawna's and finds them.

Duncan "(Throws Geoff's hat to him and puts his knife in his pocket)"

Geoff "Whoo my hat!!"

Duncan "So LeShawna how did you get our stuff under your bed!?"

LeShawna "I don't know it wasn't me!"

Duncan "Oh sure our stuff grew legs and crawled under your bed!"

LeShawna "(Gets up) I am going to say this once I did not take your stuff."

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna"I am so sick of this stuff happening to me this season. I am telling the world I did not take Duncan's pocket knife or Geoff's hat. I am just not that kind of sista." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Campers please get dressed and meet me at the entertainment stage in 15 minutes for your next challenge!"

15 Minutes Later

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! This maybe the funniest challenge yet ha ha. This challenge is a beauty pageant!"

Sadie "(Jumps up and down clapping her hands) Yay! I love beauty pagents! They are so fun, fun, fun!"

Chris "Sorry Sadie sorry this pageant is not what your thinking. Its not the girls who will be in the pageant its the guys!"

Owen "Oh intresting."

Chris "There will be 2 teams for this challenge, Team A. Duncan, LeShawna, and Tyler, and Team B. Owen, Sadie, and Geoff. Justin and Courtney will join me and Chef as the judges! Which ever team wins will be safe from elimination! The losers will be up for elimination the Judges are also safe. Owen you will be model!"

Owen "Alright!"

Chris "And Duncan you will be model for your team!"

Duncan "Aww man!"

Geoff "(Laughs)"

Duncan "Wait Chris! Why does Ms. Perfect and Pretty boy get to be judges?"

Chris 'Because Justin is a model and Courtney is uh.....um...hm"

Chef "There wasn't enough room for her on the teams!"

Chris "On the right side of the stage hair, make up, dresses, and shoes. For team A and the same for team B on the left side! Me, Chef, Courtney, and Justin. Will be score you on how well your model looks who ever has the highest score will win!"

Confessional: Courtney and Tyler

Courtney "This is just wonderful I can make sure LeShawna and her team loses! Then at elimination everyone will vote LeShawna off he he!"

Tyler "It sucks Duncan gets to be the model because he is so ugly. I mean look at him I am ten times better looking! And I wold look great in a dress! Uh um that came out wrong! I meant I would look good in girls clothing! No I mean!" (Confessional ends)\

The Challenge

Team A

LeShawna "I'll be in charge of hair and make up!"

Duncan "Oh no I'm not doing this challenge with you LeShawna!"

LeShawna "Oh yes you are you wanna bee tough guy! We have to win this challenge!"

Duncan "1st of all I am not a wanna bee tough guy I think my criminal record speaks for itself! 2ndof all I am not doing it because your on my team!"

LeShawna "Duncan!? Is this about Geoff's hat and your pocket knife!?"

Duncan "Uh no its not. Of course it is!!"

LeShawna "I'm gonna be straight with you! Why would I take you and Geoff's stuff? I want Justin andhis crew off the island so why would I take you and Geoff? I'm cool with you both so pleasetell me why I would want to take you two off the island?"

Duncan "I don't know."

LeShawna"Well start thinking! Because suga if Shawnigets voted off because you didn't want to do this challenge baby I'm taking you with me! So are we cool now?"

Duncan "Fine were cool. For now!"

LeShawna "That's all I'm asking for."

Team B

Sadie "Sweetie I am going to make you look so pretty! I know just the make up to put on you!"

Geoff "And I'm gonna put this Princess dress on you."

Sadie "OMG yes I love Princesses!!"

Owen "I can't wait to see how I look! Eeee!"

Sadie "Oh sweetie no its Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! And then you calp your hands."

Owen "Okay. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (Claps his hands)"

Geoff "Awesome!"

The Judges

Courtney "Chris how much time do they have left?"

Chris "5 minutes."

Courtney "(Whispering) Justin, Justin!"

Justin "Yeah?"

Courtney "Whisper."

Justin "What?"

Courtney "Whisper!"

Justin "(Whispering) OK what!?"

Courtney "(Whispering) Help me eliminate LeShawna."

Justin "(Whispering) You know I'll do anything to get her out of here."

Courtney "We need to give her team the lowest score possible that way her team will lose and be up for elimination. And then see will get voted off thanks to my um sabotage he he."

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "I know LeShawnawill get voted off after Duncan found his pocket knife and Geoff's hat under her bed. Thanks to me and now everyone is unsure about her. And she deserves this after what she did to me!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "OK! Campers your time is up team B please come out because Owen your up!"

Team B

Geoff "(Walks onto the stage) Please welcome to the stage Princess Owen!"

Owen walks onto the stage in a pink Princess dress that looks like one of those England or French Princesses back in 1700 and 1800s. A long blond wig make up pounded on his face a small crown and a large amount of jewelry.

Chris "Wow I'll say a...8."

Chef "7!"

Justin "10!"

Chef "10!?"

Courtney "10!"

Chris "Owen your total score is 35!"

Princess Owen "They love me they really love me!"

Chris "OK Team A!"

Tyler "(Walks onto the stage) Thank you Chris! Now please welcome the new and improved Dunca!"

Duncan doesn't come out on the stage.

Duncan "I'm not coming out dressed like this!"

Chris "If you don't come out your team will lose!"

After Chris says that LeShawna pushes Duncan out on the stage.

Duncan gets embossed looking he has his green hair pulled back into a bun, and long sleeved blue shirt. A black mini skirt and black high heels and a black belt, with blue lips stick on.

Chris "Oh wow! (Starts laughing) Well you look ridiculous! But you do look like how girls dress now days well kinda....lets just say don't look like you came out of the 1500s! I'll say 9!"

Chef "For me its.."

Justin "(Whispers to Chef) Say 1 for me please. (Smiles)"

Chef "Okey....ha ha....1!"

Duncan 'What!"

Confessinal: Chef

Chef "I know its weird that I listened to Justin. But when you look into his blue eyes it is like your the only one he is talking to in the world." (Confessional ends)

Justin "For me its a 1.

Courtney "A....1!"

Chris "Team A your score is a total of 12...Team B wins! So this means Team A your up for elmination while the Judges and Team B are safe!"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "Everything went according to plan! Bye bye LeShawna! Ha ha ha!" (Confessional ends)

Elimination

Chris "Welcome campers! One of you is going except for Geoff, Owen, Sadie, Justin, and Courtney! By the way the Owen when will you get out of your Princess outfit?"

Princess Owen "I don't know it makes me feel gorgeous!"

Duncan "(Rolls eyes)"

Chris "OK when I say your name except for the ones safe I'll throw you your marshmallow! Duncan! Tyler and LeShawna one of you is getting voted off!"

LeShawna "(Nervous looking)"

Tyler "(Confident looking)"

Chris "This marshmallow goes to...............LeShawna!"

Courtney "What no!"

Tyler "No! Justin!"

Justin "Yeah?"

Tyler "Justin how can this be?"

Justin "Oh yeah. Boohoo Tyler don't leave. (Rolls his eyes)"

Tyler runs down the dock of shame crying realizing Justin was never his friend.


	19. Frog Basketball

Chapter 19: Frog Basketball

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! We made fools out of two of our guy campers Duncan and Owen! By making them compete in the first ever TDI Beauty pageant where they had to dress like girls ha ha! Owen was dressed as a Princess while Duncan was dressed as an everyday chick! After Justin and Courtney sabotaged the scores Owen won meaning ether Duncan, LeShawna or Tyler were going to be voted off. But Courtney and Justin's plans back fired when Tyler was eliminated! Sending home Justin's long time slave uh I mean friend. Who will go home tonight!? Findout tonight on Total Drama Island!"

After Tyler's Elimination

Courtney "(Thinking to self) How could this of happened? LeShawna was suppose to get eliminated not Tyler. Who voted for Tyler?"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "So I bet all of you are thinking Justin who did you vote off!? Well I'll tell all my loyal fans who I voted off Tyler! You are proably thinking why Justin? Well its at the point of the game where I need to look out for myself not any of my friends. And Tyler expected me to take him to the final 2 so I just voted him off." (Confessional ends)

Courtney "After all my planning to get LeShawna eliminated Tyler gets voted off!"

Princess Owen "What! (Farts) Excuse me."

LeShawna "Yeah what Owen said! By the way Owen get dressed like a man!"

Princess Owen "Okay....(Walks to his cabin)"

Confessional: Princess Owen

Princess Owen "I don't know why everyone hates me dressing this way, I feel so pretty ha ha!" (Confessional ends)

LeShawna "So Courtney it was you who framed for stealing Geoff and Duncan's stuff!?"

Courtney "Um...you know what! Yes it was me!"

LeShawna "Why though Courtney!?"

Courtney "Because you almost got me voted off last time!"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "I am telling you this season I have dealt with, Heather, Justin, and now Courtney! Now I know how my girl Gwen felt last season! IWth all the drama she had to put up with." (Confessional ends)

Duncan "Courtney you stole our stuff then framed LeShawna?"

Courtney "Yes!"

Duncan "(Looks into Courtney's eyes) Why did I ever dump you!? You might put on a good girl act but your still my little crimminal! (Grabs Courtney and kisses her)"

Courtney "Oh my gosh! Duncan I wanted you to do that all season! (Kisses Duncan) I always still liked you!"

Duncan "I know but who could blame you?"

Courtney "(Starts kissing Duncan) Just so you know were not back together just friends with um benefits."

Duncan "That's fine by me! (Starts making out with Courtney then they walk away holding hands)"

LeShawna "Oh my lord. I am beat night all! (Walks away)"

Justin "Courtney...."

The Next Morning

Chris "Campers please meet me at the beach for your next challenge in 10 minutes!"

The Beach

Chris "Welcome to your next challenge campers!"

Duncan "Why did you get us up at 5 AM!"

Courtney "Who cares more time later to make out."

Duncan "Yeah your right ha ha."

Chris "I got you up because you are going to start oyur day off with a good old game of Frog Basketball! As you see behind me is a basket ball hoop and directly under it is a tank. Your goal is to dunk as many frogs into the tank before the time of 1 minute runs out you got that!"

Campers "Yeah..."

Chris "Oh yeah and which ever one of you campers gets the least amount of frogs in the tank will be eliminated!"

Campers "(Nervous looking)"

Chef "Here is the frogs! (Pours hundreds of frogs into the a bin)"

Chris "Duncan your up first!"

The Challenge

Duncan quickly runs and grabs frogs he quickly gets 4 frogs dunked.

Justin "This is probably the only thing he's good at!"

Courtney "Oh shut up Justin! Go Duncan!"

Confessional: Justin and LeShawna

Justin "So I lose Owen to Sadie and now I lost Courtney to Duncan!"

LeShawna "I don't know what to think of Courtney one minute she friends with Justin and trying to get me eliminated. Then the next minute she is cuddled up to Duncan." (Confessional ends)

Chef "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0! Your time is up!"

Chris "How many frogs did he Chef?"

Chef "20!"

Chris "The amount to beat is 20 frogs! Courtney your up!"

Duncan "Go do it my little criminal!"

Corney "(Laughs)"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "She's so hot!" (Confessional ends)

Courtney grabs a frog but drops it.

Courtney "Oh it is so gross feeling!"

Chris "You have to get at least one in you will be eliminated!"

Courtney picks the frog back up and throws towards the hoop but it misses.

Courtney "All No!"

Courtney grabs another one and successfully dunks it in she soon starts getting more frogs dunked in.

Chef "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0! Your time is up!"

Chris "How many did she get?"

Chef "Courtney got a total of 7!"

Chris "The amount to beat is still 20! Sadie your up!"

Sadie "All no I can't do this..."

Owen "Baby you can do it for Katie!"

Sadie "Right for Katie!"

After Sadie's Frog Dunks

Sadie "(Crying)"

Chris "Sadie its OK you could of done worse! The current score is Duncan 20! Courtney 7! And Sadie 2....Geoff your up!"

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "My strategy for this challenge is grab as many frogs as possible and just dunk all of them in!" (Confessional ends)

Geoff grabs 3 frogs and throws them at the hoop but only 2 of the frogs get in.

Geoff "What all come on man!"

Geoff starts grabbing as many frogs as he can just stars throwing them at the hoop.

Chris "Geoff your time is up! Chef how many times does he got!?"

Chef "10!"

Chris "The record to beat is still 20 frogs!"

Geoff "All man!"

Chris "Justin your up!"

Justin walks over to the frogs and takes about 30 out and yawns then he takes off his shirt and smiles at the frogs.

Justin "Please jump inside the tank for me."

All the frogs he took out jump inside the hoop and into the tanks.

Justin "Being hot is so great."

Chris "OK! Chef how many frogs does he got!?"

Chef "30 frogs!"

Confessional: Justin, Duncan, and LeShawna

Justin "I said it before and I will say it again its great to be hot."

Duncan "Come on this guys good looks even work on frogs!"

LeShawna "So it is down to me and Owen! I need to get at least higher then 2 frogs but then, need to make sure I get a couple more in so and just pray Owen does not get more then me!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "LeShawna your up!"

LeShawna "OK come on frogs Shawni needs to dunk you!"

LeShawna runs over to the frogs and throws 3 frogs at the hoop all 3 go in!

Confessinal: Sadie and Owen

Sadie "(Crying) Well this is it I am getting eliminated! I know Owen will get over 2 frogs and LeShawna just got 3 in sorry Sadie fans, it looks I am not gonna win this time! I am sorry Katie!!"

Owen "LeShawna is doing pretty good I hope I can get as many as her in!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "OK Chef! How many frogs did LeShawna get in!?"

Chef "A total of 8 frogs!"

LeShawna "Kay that is alright for me! Now I just hope Owen does not get more then me."

Chris "Owen your up! All you need to do is get 3 frogs in and you will be safe from be eliminated can you do it?"

Owen "Yeah baby! (Farts) Excuse me!"

Owen grabs a frog a dunks it in the tank.

Owen "Whoo! (Falls to the ground) So tired I can hardly move."

Chris "Owen all you need is 2 more frogs!"

Campers except for Sadie "Owen! Owen! Owen! Owen!"

Owen gets up and grabs another frog.

Duncan "Throw it dude!"

Chris "5! 5! 3!"

Owen throws the frog.

Chris "2! 1! 0! (The frogs just makes it in after Chris says 0) Oh! Owen I am so sorry! Dude you have just been eliminated for the 2nd time please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

Owen "All man! Well it has been fun guys!"

Campers except for Justin "(Run and hug Owen) Bye Owen!"

Owen walks the dock of shame and boards the boar of losers.

Sadie "(Waves good bye and blows kisses at Owen) I'll call you! Or I wont because I don't have a phone bye sweetie!"

Owen "(Waves bye to Sadie) Bye my Sadie muffin!"

Chris "And there you have it season 1 winner Owen gets eliminated again! Making the final 6 campers Courtney, LeShawna, Duncan, Justin, Geoff, and Sadie! Who will get sent to join the losers next!? Findout next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued........


	20. Sadie's tears

Chapter 20: Sadie's tears

Chris "(Standing on the beach) Last time on Total Drama Island! Our remaining campers competed in the first ever Total Drama Island Frog Basketball! And the loser of the challenge would get booted right off the Island! And that unlucky campers was season 1 winner Owen again! Who will get the boot tonight!? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Sadie, Justin, Geoff, Courtney, LeShawna, and Duncan

Sadie "So like a totally huge OMG I made it to the final 6! Who would of ever guessed that I would make it the top 6!? And now that I am here I am going to win it all!"

Justin "Top 6! I think everyone watching at home knows I will win because I am just so great!"

Geoff "Top 6 booya baby! I promised you Bridgette I would win this for both of us and I will!"

Courtney "I got eliminated before but I am back and here to win!"

LeShawna "Hey ya'll its your girl LeShawna! After all I have been through on this Island I ain't giving up now!"

Duncan "This money will do wonders for me! By the time I'm 18 I can bail myself out of jail like almost every time! So yeah I gotta win this show!" (Confessional ends)

The Guys Cabin

All the guys are sleeping.

The Girls Cabin

All the girls are sleeping.

Chris "Campers! Wake up its time for your next challenge!"

Confessional: LeShawna and Duncan

LeShawna "I am gonna be honest I am tired of waking up every morning. At like six AM! To do these darn challenges!

Duncan "Me plus mornings equals someone being punched!" (Confessional ends)

Outside the Main Lodge

Chris "Campers! Welcome to your next challenge! I must say I am very impressed we started out with 19 campers! Then later brought some back and brought back Eva!"

Courtney "Please don't talk about her I am still having nightmares about her."

Chris "Anyways what I was saying! We are now at our final 6 campers Justin!"

Justin "(Smiles at the camera)"

Chris "Geoff!"

Geoff "(Dances for the camera)"

Chris "Sadie!"

Sadie "(Blows kisses at the camera)"

Chris "Courtney!"

Courtney "(Waves to the camera)"

Chris "Everyone's favorite bad boy Duncan!"

Duncan "(Cracks in his knuckles in front of the camera)"

Chris "And last but not least every-ones favorite sista LeShawna!"

LeShawna "(Snaps her fingers in front of the camera)"

Chris "Now here is your challenge! Chef and I have cleverly hidden a ticket that says on it you are safe! Who ever finds this ticket will be safe from elimination tonight!"

Geoff "Well how are we suppose to find the ticket?"

Chris "It's hidden you have to find! But don't worry I will give you all hints from time to time!"

Justin "Can you just give me the ticket since I am better looking then everyone else here?"

Chris "Sorry Justin but no! Here is the first clue! I am some where filled with good food. OK campers go!"

The Challenge "The cafeteria!"

All 6 of the campers run into the cafeteria and run into Chef.

Chef "Well hello my little targets! You must want some food!"

Chef starts throwing food at the campers a peace of chicken hits Sadie in the face. Sadie flies through the air and falls to the ground.

Sadie "I've been hit! I can't move! (Mashed potatoes hit Sadie in the face) Ugh!"

Courtney (Covered in gravy) "Chef we are just trying to do a challenge!"

Chef "Take this you know it all! (Throws carrots at her)

Courtney "No! (Covers her face)"

Duncan "Courtney! (Jumps in front of Courtney and gets hit by the carrot's and falls to the ground)"

Courtney "Baby! (Runs over to Duncan) Don't worry its going to be OK!"

Duncan "(Laying on the ground with carrot's all over him) Look out behind you!"

Courtney "(Turns around and Chef hits her with tacos) No! (Falls on top on Duncan)"

Duncan "I like the landing."

Courtney "You are such a perv! (Starts making out with Duncan)"

Chef "Who's next! (Looks around and See's Sadie, Courtney, and Duncan on the floor he then turns around and see's Justin) Pretty boy! (Throws hot dogs at Justin)"

Justin "No! (Pushes LeShawna in front of him)"

LeShawna "Ah ah!! (Gets hit by the hot dogs and falls to the floor)"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "Justin has done tons of bad things to me but this! Oh this crosses the line!" (Confessional ends)

Chef "Ah ah!! (Throws a bucket of chili on Geoff)"

Geoff "Ah ah!!! (Falls to the floor)"

Chris "Campers here is another clue! I am hidden with many different kinds of candy!"

Justin "(Jumps and dodges lunch meat that Chef threw at him and runs outside) Ha ha!"

Chef "Oh no you don't!" (Grabs a bucket of noodles and runs out after Justin)"

Justin "(Runs behind a tree and watches Chef run the wrong way) Sucker! (See's Duncan running out of the cafeteria) Oh no you don't you ugly beast! (Runs towards the guys cabin)"

The Guys Cabin

Justin runs over to Owen's old bed he rips off pillowes off the bed and rips off the pillow cases, but finds no ticket.

Justin "Ah ah! Come on where is it!?"

Justin rips the mattress off the bed.

Chef "(Opens the door) Busted!"

Duncan "(Runs in) That ticket is mine!"

Justin "(Bends down and picks up the ticket) I win!"

After the challenge

Chris "Justin is the winner that means he is safe from elimination tonight and is going to the final 5!"

Campers "(Look mad)"

Chris "As for the rest of you! Get a shower your all a mess and I will see you at elimination tonight!"

Elimination

Chris "My final 6 campers Justin, LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, and Sadie! One of you is getting eliminated tonight except for the young hunk Justin! Becasue he is safe tonight! You all voted now lets see who you voted off!"

Confessional: LeShawna, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Justin, and Sadie

LeShawna "Well since Justin is safe from elimination I can't vote him off. So I have to vote for the one, person who has been sliding by Sadie."

Geoff "The one person I think least deserves to be here is. (Whispers) Sadie."

Courtney "All of us have worked hard to get here but one hasn't and that is Sadie."

Duncan "I am voting off that perky chub-wub Sadie! I can't stand to be around her perky attitude anymore!"

Justin "You know I gotta go with Sadie."

Sadie "I feel like I am safe tonight! I have worked like super hard to stay here. Like...like...well I can't think any right now. But I anyways I am voting off Courtney!" (Confessinal ends)

Chris "When I say your name I'll throw you your marshmallow the one that does not receive a marshmallow. Must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers! Justin, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan! Courtney and Sadie one of you is going to be riding the boat of losers!"

Courtney "(Nervous looking)"

Sadie "(Confident looking)"

Chris "Sadie! Please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers! (Tosses Courtney her marshmallow)"

Sadie "Did you think I wanted to win!? Because I didn't you freaks! (Runs down the dock crying and gets on the boat crying)"

Chris "We have made it to the top 5! Justin, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, and LeShawna! Who will get eliminated next? Will Chef ever hit Justin with food!?"

Chef "I will!"

Chris "Find out next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued...........


	21. Return to Playa Des Losers

Chapter 21: Return to Playa Des Losers

Chris "(Riding in a boat) Last time on Total Drama Island! Are last 6 campers Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, Justin, Geoff, and LeShawna. All had to find a ticket a special ticket that would keep them safe from being elminated. But which camper found the ticket? The evil male model Justin! At elmination the campers decided it was time for Sadie to join Katie and voted her off! Sending crying down the dock of shame and then she boarded the boat of losers! Tonight we are giving are campers sometime off and we are going to visit the 15 losers of Total Drama Island, at the luxurious Playa Des Losers! (His boat stops and gets off at Playa Des Losers)"

Chris "Welcome back to Playa Des Losers! The luxurious resort were the voted off campers are sent. Once their time on the Island comes to a sad and tragic end! Here the losers get to relax after their hard struggles on the Island. I am sure you all remember Owen!

Owen "Hey guys! (Farts) Ha ha excuse me!"

Chris "Harold!"

Harold "(Picks his nose) What! Don't judge me!"

Chris "Izzy!"

Izzy "Ha ha! Hey everyone its Izzy here! Alot of people think I am a physco but..."

Chris "OK shut up! Lindsay!"

Lindsay "Oh hi Carson!"

Chris "It is Chris! Trent!"

Trent who's leg is healed "Hey guys I can proudly say my leg is no longer broken!"

Chris "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all see! Dj!"

Dj "Sup!?"

Chris "Cody!"

Cody "Its me the Codemaster! By the way ladies I'm single again because Lindsay dumped me because I didn't win. So give me a call!"

Chris "Yeah good luck with that Cody. (Rolls his eyes) Beth!"

Beth "Hello everyone! (Waves her hands)"

Chris "The adorable Katie!"

Katie "I am so happy Sadie here with me!"

Chris "Heather!"

Heather "Talk to the hand! (Puts her hand up)"

Chris "Fan favorite Gwen!"

Gwen "Uh hi!"

Chris "The surfer girl Bridgette!"

Bridgette "I love you Geoff!"

Chris "Eva!"

Eva "Errrrrrr!!!!!!"

Chris "Tyler!"

Tyler "(Tries to dribble a basketball but it bounces and hits him in the face)"

Chris "And Sadie!"

Sadie "Yay I am back with Katie!"

Chris "Alright everyone chill out and have fun! I'll be back later!"

By the Pool

Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay are all laying out tanning.

Lindsay "I know you girls ended up joining Heather. But I still love you two!"

Katie "I am so sorry about that to Heather is such a loser!"

Heather "(Walks over to them) As if! If I am loser it is because I had to be friends two idiots! For two seasons! First I had to deal with Lindsay and Beth! Then Sadie and Katie! I felt like eliminating myself!"

Beth "(Walks over to Heather) Excuse me what is wrong with me!?"

Heather "Please like I even need to tell you. Beth just look at yourself you got those dorky glasses! That double chin! Braces! And to top it all off your a total wanna bee!"

Beth "I might not be as smart or as pretty as you! But I am a good person! That is something you can't say about yourself!"

Heather "Ha ha ha! If I can borrow something from Courtney Beth your just a ugly nasty Freakazoid nerd! Ha ha."

Beth"(A tear comes down her face)"

Heather "Yeah Beth cry like the loser that you are!"

Gwen "(Whispers in Trent's ear then walks over to Heather) Heather whats up?"

Heather "Uh nothing."

Trent "Actually its you! (Trent and Gwen pick her up and throw through the air)"

Heather "Ah ah ah ah! (Lands into a bowel of fruit punch on the refreshment table)"

Harold "I was gonna get a drink from that."

Heather "Like I care help me out this bowel you nerd!"

Harold "You'll probably care about this! (Picks up a peace of cake that was on the table and smashes it in Heather's face) Boo-ya!"

Heather "Ah ah! (Runs inside)"

Campers "Ha ha ha!!! Harold! Harold! Harold!"

Lindsay "(Walks over to Harold) You rock Henry!"

Harold "(His eyes light up with hearts) You called me Henry!"

Lindsay "Ha ha! (Takes a small bowel of jello off the table and skips off back over to Katie and Sadie)"

Harold, Dj, and Cody "(Stair at Lindsay skipping away)"

Cody "That's...."

Dj "One...."

Harold "Hot girl!"

Dj "Oh yeah!"

Harold "(Drools)"

Cody "And she so obvious wants some more of me!"

Dj "No she is into me!"

Harold "No Lindsay loves me! She called me Henry!"

Trent "So you okay Beth?"

Beth "Yeah thanks guys."

Gwen "Hey why don't you come hang out with me, Trent and Bridgette?"

Beth "OK! (Walks away with Gwen and Trent)"

Owen "(Walks over to Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay) Hey ladies! Are you smoking hot or is it just my mind playing tricks on me? (Izzy sneaks behind him and lights his butt on fire)"

Katie "Well we are all but Izzy just put your butt on fire!"

Owen "Ah ah!! (Jumps into the swimming pool) That is better!"

Izzy "Hello Owen."

Owen "Hi Izzy!"

Izzy "Chirs told me what you were doing on the Island while I was gone....with Sadie!"

Owen "Oh you know...haha...."

Sadie "(Walks over to Izzy and Owen) OMG! You were still dating Izzy!"

Katie "Like wow!"

Owen "Ladies wait! I got an idea You can both be my girlfriends! There is enough of Owen to go around ha ha!"

Izzy "Now way bi guy were done!"

Sadie "I don't date cheaters I did one other time and his girlfriend pinched me! Sorry Owen me and you are done! Izzy you eyes are so pretty!"

Izzy "Oh I know! Ha ha! (Walks away with Sadie)"

Owen "All man!"

Tyler "Don't feel bad you had a good run."

Chris "OK my loser squad! Meet me around the pool so you can tell me who you want to win and to lose ha ha!"

By the Pool

Chris "OK now its time for you to voice your opinion. Who do you want to win Total Drama Island season 2! And who do you want to lose ha ha!"

Gwen "I guess I'll start. I hope LeShawna wins we had alot of difficulty in our friendship but I know now, it was all caused by Justin and Heather! So you go girl! As for who I want to lose ha ha do you even have to ask? I hope Justin loses!"

Trent "I feel the same way as Gwen."

Bridgette "I hope Geoff wins! He's my baby I love him so much! I hope that evil male model Justin loses!"

Cody "I want Geoff to win! And I want Duncan to lose I stand that guy!"

Beth "I disagree! I am rooting for you Duncan! I know he is dating Courtney again but I still love you Duncan! But just because Courtney is sorry for what she said to me doesn't mean I forgive her! I want Courtney to lose because he is mean!"

Izzy "I have to go with Courtney or LeShawna to win! Why!? Girl power baby that's why! And I want that jerk Justin to lose! By the way your not even that hot you freak!"

Dj "I am rooting for both of my boys Duncan and Geoff to win they are both awesome! And Justin I hope you lose you selfish jerk!"

Owen "If I had it my way everyone would win!"

Heather "Unlike Owen I hope they all lose! Justin is just a wanna bee of me! Duncan is a freak! LeShawna is a loud mouth cow! Geoff is way to nice! And Courtney thinks she is better then everyone else! Which she isn't I am! (The campers pick Heather up and throw her into the pool)"

Campers "Shut up already!!!"

Heather "Now I am all wet! our all just jealous of me!"

Lindsay " want Courtney to win because she is the prettiest! And I want Justin to lose he is mean."

Katie and Sadie "We agree!"

Harold "I want that beautiful LeShawna to win! And Duncan to lose because he is so rude to me!"

Tyler "I want Duncan to win! And Justin to lose!! I know how big of a jerk he is now and you were never my friend!"

Eva "Don't care!"

Chris "Well there you have it! The campers told you who they want to win and lose! Find out which camper will be joining the losers, here and which ones will go to the final 4! Next time on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!

To be continued........

NOTE TO READERS: WHEN I WROTE THIS BETH STILL HAD BRACES.


	22. Nice Guys Finish Last

Chapter 22: Nice Guys Finish Last

Chris "(Standing on the dock) Last time on Total Drama Island! We took a trip back to Playa Des Losers. The luxurious resort are campers are shiped off to, after they are voted off. We caught up with some of the most memorable campers such as Gwen, Owen, Bridgette, and the evil she devil Heather! While we were there we seen Owen. Yes I said Owen! Lose 2 girls at once Izzy and Sadie! Everyone still hates Heather! And we asked who did they want to win!? The sexy hunk Justin? The cute girl next door Courtney? The Party boy Geoff? The girl that tells it the way it is LeShawna? Or the bad boy Duncan? Everyone got votes except for Justin! Oh that's cold. And we asked who did they want to lose!? Almost everyone said Justin! Ouch. Who's going home tonight? And who is going to the final 4!? Will Chef hit Justin with food? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

The Guys Cabin

Geoff "The top 5 dude!"

Duncan "Yeah I would say I am shocked I made it this far. But I would be lying!"

Geoff "Ha ha let the best man win!"

Justin "(Walks over to Geoff and Duncan) Don't worry I will."

Duncan "Ha ha Geoff do you see another man in here besides me and you?"

Geoff "Ha ha no I don't think so Duncan."

Justin "Ouch that really hurts me. Not! I am 800 percent man! Duncan your at least 50 percent. And Geoff your 0 percent Bridgette's holding your 1 percent. Ha ha ha!"

Geoff "(Goes to hit Justin but Duncan holds him back)"

Duncan "Don't worry Geoff I got this. (Punches Justin in the stomach)"

Justin "(Falls to the ground) Ouch! Oh you worthless trash! Just because you can't make money of your good looks, doesn't mean you can try to ruin mine! But I can't blame you for trying to get rid of your biggest competition me! (Gets up and walks outside)"

Geoff "I don't like that dude."

Duncan "We need to get rid of him tonight!"

The Girls Cabin

Courtney sitting on her bed across from LeShawna "............"

LeShawna sitting on her bed across from Courtney "............."

Courtney "So......."

LeShawna "Yeah........"

Courtney "Nice......shirt....."

LeShawna "Oh thanks girls....."

Courtney and LeShawna ".................Yeah........."

Confessinal: LeShawna and Courtney

LeShawna "Ever since Courtney tried to get me eliminated I just don't trust her."

Courtney "Wow its awkward in the cabin now....."

LeShawna "Yeah....." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Campers please meet me at the main lodge in 3 minutes!"

3 Minutes Later

Chris "Campers welcome to your next challenge! Me and Chef decided its time to get your taste buds jumping, out of your mouth!"

Justin "Let me guess with some of the most disgusting food. On the face of the Earth right?"

Chris "No!"

Justin "Oh! Ha ha. I just said that to uh..."

Duncan "(Rolls his eyes at Justin)"

Chris "With some of the best tasting food on the face of the Earth!"

Campers "Whoo!"

Chris "In the cafeteria you'll find a buffet of anything your stomach desires!"

Campers "Whoo! (Run into the cafeteria)"

The Challenge

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "This is probably the best challenge ever! I mean pigging out on great food! What can be better!?" (Confessional ends)

Duncan "Hey Geoff."

Geoff "Yeah?"

Duncan "Look at Justin just eating a salad. (Throws a meatball at Justin's head)"

Justin "Who threw that!"

Duncan "Me!"

Justin "Figures a fool like you would act like a 16 year old going on 6." (Gets hit by another meatball) Geoff!"

Geoff "What!? That wasn't me!"

LeShawna "Oh that was me my bad!"

Justin "(Glares at LeShawna angrily)"

After Eating

Courtney "Wow I am stuffed!"

Duncan "Me to babe! (Burps)"

Courtney "Oh your so gross!"

Duncan "Oh sorry Ms. Manners! (Courtney and Duncan start kissing)"

Justin "(Rolls his eyes at Duncan and Courtney)"

LeShawna "(Falls out of her seat) My goodness! (Rubs her stomach)"

Geoff "(Burps) Oh that's a baby burp! (Burps louder) That's more like it!"

Duncan "Nice dude."

Geoff "I know right!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "I am stuck on a Island filled with idiots! And you know who I think is the biggest one is? Geoff!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Well I see you all finished your meals."

Duncan "Yep."

Geoff "So who won Chris?"

Chris 'No one yet Geoff."

LeShawna "(Gets up) What!?"

Chris "Here is the next part of your challenge! When I say go! You will run out to the beach. Jump over our mini barb wired fence! Jump into a boat, race to Boney Island. And then turn around and race back to the Island jump over the mini barb wired fence again! And who ever gets back to the cafeteria first wins the challenge!"

LeShawna "But were all stuffed?"

Justin "(Smiles and whispers to self) Not me."

Chris "Go!"

The Campers "(Just stand there and stair at Chris)"

Chris "I said go! Oh did I forget to mention whoever wins his challenge will be safe from elimination? Which means he or she will automatically be going to the final 4!?"

The campers run out of the cafeteria.

Chris "That's better!"

All the campers see the mini barb wired fence. Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, and Justin jump over it LeShawna throws up.

LeShawna "I....I can't do it! I am just to stuffed! (Falls to the ground) Uh.....why...."

Duncan "Come on Courtney I see the boats!"

Courtney speeds up and pushes Duncan out of the way and jumps into one of the boats.

Duncan "Courtney!! (Gets passed up by Geoff and Justin)"

Courtney is in the lead followed by Geoff, Justin and Duncan is trying to catch up.

Courtney "I can see Boney Island! I am going to win! I am going to win!

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "Who's going to be safe from elimination!? Its Courtney! Its Courtney! That's right its me! Whoo I feel so alive!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan "Hey Courtney! (Throws his boat paddle at her)"

Courtney "Honey that almost hit me! (Gets passed up by Geoff and Justin) No! (Starts paddling harder)"

Boney Island

Geoff and Justin pull on to the Island then run back into there boats. And start racing back to Total Drama Island.

Geoff "I feel like I am gonna be sick..."

Confessional: Justin

Justin "I knew that when Chris told us we could eat a buffet of good food something like this would come afterwards! I am not stupid like the rest of these campers. So I just ate a small salad gosh I am so smart." (Confessional ends)

Justin "I know how you feel Geoff I get sick feeling everytime I have to look at your face! Ha ha seeya loser! (Speeds up)"

Confessional: Geoff

Geoff "I had enough of this guy being rude to me and everyone else on the Island! I am going to win this challenge just so I can see him get elminated! Was that to harsh?" (Confessional ends)

Justin "Ha ha ha ha!"

Geoff "Uh dude kinda over dramatic."

Justin "Really?"

Geoff "Yeah."

Justin "Wow that is a bit embarrassing."

Duncan and Cortney paddling back to Total Drama Island

Courtney "Duncan why did you do that!? I could have won this challenge! (She notices a shark swimming by her boat) Ah ah ah! Duncan there is a shark by me!"

Duncan "Crap! Courtney just stay calm!"

Courtney "(Nervous looking) OK......(The Shark tips the boat over) Duncan help!!"

Duncan "Courtney!! (Jumps into the water and wrestles the shark under water he gabs the shark and throws it far away) Your safe now! (Puts Courtney in his boat)"

Courtney "You saved my life!"

Duncan "Its no big deal."

Courtney "Yes it is! (Kisses Duncan)"

Duncan "What no tongue!"

Courtney "Perv!"

Duncan "Call me what you want! But you know you love this! (Points at himself)"

Geoff and Justin

Justin and Geoff pull up to the beach and start running Geoff is just a little bit a head of Justin.

Justin "(Trips) Ah my ankle! Geoff please help me!"

Geoff "(Stops running and turns around) Why should I after all you have done to everyone on this island!"

Justin "(Cries) Please! I don't like being like this! I have to be like this to help my Grandfather! He is sick in the hospital and I promised him I would do anything to get this money to help him. I promise if you help me I'll play the rest of this game fair please help me!"

Geoff "If my Pappy was in the hospital I would do anything to help him to. (Gives Justin his hand)"

Justin "Thank you! (Throws Geoff to the ground) Sucka! (Runs and jumps over the barb wired fence) Yes! (Runs over LeShawna)"

LeShawna "Uh!"

Justin "(Runs into the cafeteria) I won!"

Chris "Yes you did!"

Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney helping LeShawna walk in.

Chris "You are safe from elimination and will be going to the final 4!"

Campers "All come on!"

Justin "Oh by the way Geoff thanks for helping me win!"

Duncan, Courtney, and LeShawna "Geoff!"

Geoff "He tricked me!"

Elimination

Chris "Campers welcome to your next elimination ceremony! The one that is safe tonight is Justin! Once your eliminated well you know the deal when I say your name I will toss you your marshmellow! Justin, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff and LeShawna one of you is going to be eliminated!"

Geoff "(Nervous looking)"

LeShawna "(Sick looking)"

Chris "LeShawna you are safe! (Throws her a marshmallow) Sorry Geoff you must walk the dock of same and board the boat of losers!"

Courtney "Sorry Geoff but you did help Justin win."

Justin "Thanks again by the way Geoff."

Geoff "(Wipes a tear away) OK I understand. I am sorry Bridgette. (Walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers)"

Chef "(Runs out and dumps a bucket of noodles on Justin's head) I told you I would!"

Justin "Ah ah! My hair! (Runs away)"

Duncan, LeShawna, and Courtney "Ha ha ha ha!"

Chris "Who is going to the final 3!? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

To be continued.......


	23. Duncan vs Justin vs LeShawna vs Courtney

Chapter 23: Duncan vs Justin vs LeShawna vs Courtney

Chris (Sitting in a chair by a campfire) "Last time on Total Drama Island! Are top 5 campers Geoff! LeShawna! Justin! Courtney! And Duncan! Once again raced to Boney Island but this time they had to do it on a full stomach! LeShawna got sick and sat this challenge out. And it was just Geoff, Duncan, Justin, and Courtney. Do to some minor problems Duncan and Courtney were far behind and it was Geoff vs Justin! Justin fooled Geoff into thinking his Grandfather was sick in a hospital. Geoff being the nice guy he is gave a helping hand to Justin and in the end lost the challenge! And Justin once again managed to stay in the game. The campers were not vert forgiving twoards Geoff and voted imoff because he helped Justin win. And then Chef dumped a bucket of noodles of Justin!"

Chef "I said I would!"

Chris "Chef gosh! I am doing the intro to the show please shut up! Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!"

Chef "Blah, blah, blah!"

Chris "Who is going to the final 3!? Duncan, Courtney, Justin, or LeShawna!? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

The Girls Cabin

LeShawna on her bed reading a magazine ".................."

Courtney "(Gets a bracelet from under bed and walks over to LeShawna) LeShawna."

LeShawna "Yeah baby cakes?"

Courtney "I know after me trying to get you eliminated it caused some bad feelings, between you and me. And I want to make peace with you here is a bracelet. (Gives LeShawna the bracelet) I made it in 3rd grade I know its not very good. Ha ha but it means alotto me and I want you to have it to know I am sorry. So are we cool now?"

LeShawna "Oh girl as cool as a cucumber! (Hugs Courtney)"

Chris "Campers please meet me at the beach in 5 minutes for your next challenge!"

Courtney "Ready for our next challenge?"

LeShawna "Always except for those morning challenges because this sistaloves her sleep!"

Courtney "Ha ha."

5 Minutes Later

Chris Standing in front of a poorly built wrestling ring with Chef "Welcome my final 4 campers! This challenge is something Chef came up with!"

Chef "As you can see behind me is a well bulitwrestling ring."

The campers "(Look at the ring and see a rope fall off)"

Chef "Since there is of you each of you will be wrestling at once!"

Duncan "Now this is what I will rule at!"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "I love wrestling! Ever since I was like 3 years old! Last summer I went to a WWC wrestling show, with my brother! And we seen Triple A beat the crap out of Randy Oitonthere was blood every where in the ring it was so awesome!" (Confessional ends)

Chef "The way to win is to throw your opponents over the ropes! Once your thrown ot of the ring your out of the challenge! The last guy or girl left in the ring wins the challenge. And is safe from eliminationtonight which means he or she is going to the final 3! Do I make myself clear! Now get in the ring!"

The Campers "(Get inside the ring)"

Chef "Well what are you waiting for wrestle!"

The Challenge

Courtney "LeShawnahow about we show these guys the power of us girls!"

LeShawna "You said it girl!"

LeShawna starts attacking Justin

LeShawna "This is for Gwen! And Bridgette! And Geoff! And anyone else except for Heather you got eliminatedin this game!"

Justin "(Screams like a girl) Have mercy! Please have mercy! My looks can't be destroyed!"

Courtney "Duncan just leave the ring and after this challenge I will give you a kiss!"

Duncan "All right fine! Can you at leasthelp me out?"

Courtney "Yeah sure. (Walks over to Duncan)"

Duncan pushes Courtney out of the ring eliminating her from the challenge.

Chef "Courtney is out!"

Duncan "And the crowd goes wild! Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!"

Chef "Ha ha that kid is wild."

Courtney "Duncan!"

Duncan "Sorry babe you'll get over it."

Duncan looks over and see's LeShawna attacking Justin.

LeShawna "And Owen! And Izzy! And Dj! And um Beth! (Gets thrown out of the ring by Duncan)"

Duncan "Yeah!"

Chef "LeShawna is out!"

LeShawna "All man! I wasn't done hitting Justin."

Duncan "Now its just me and you Justin!"

Justin who now has a black and blue eye "Duncan please I am like a flower! If you rip me from my roots I die! Don't you see my roots are my looks LeShawnaruined them! My looks are ruined! Ruined!! (Crying)"

Duncan "Oh brother man up! Put some ice on your eye and in a few days it will go away!"

Justin "Duncan please I know we have had our differences this season. But please let me tell you why I played the game why I have!"

Duncan "I am listening!"

Justin "My Grandfather is sick in the hospital I need the money to help him. I was willing to play this game anyway I could to win. Even be some one I am not a lying, backstabbing, just manipulative person! I am not like that really don't you see I had to ac this way to win! Please give me your hand and help me up so this can at least be fair!"

Duncan "Fine! (Gives Justin his hand)"

Justin "Thank you. (Smiles evilly but before he can do anything he is picked up and tossed outside of the ring)"

Duncan "I am not softy pretty boy! Actually now ugly boy!"

Justin "(Cries)"

Chef "Justin is out! Duncan wins!"

Chris "Not only do you win the challenge Duncan but you are safe from elimination! Which means you are going to the final 3!"

Courtney "Yay baby!"

Chris "But sadly for the losers one of you is going to be voted off the Island! Which means you will no be going to the final 3! Good luck LeShawna, Justin, and Cortney."

Confessional: Justin

Justin holding an ice pack on his eye "I know tonight I have a high chance of being eliminated. But if I managed to get almost everyone on this Island eliminated. I think I manage 2 more I have one last plan that I think just might work!" (Confessional ends)

Justin "(Whispering) LeShawna. LeShawna."

LeShawna "(Walks over to Justin) Yeah ugly?"

Justin "So who are you voting off tonight?"

LeShawna "You!"

Justin "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

LeShawna "Why not!? Oh let me guess your not actually a bad person you just acted bad, for your Grandfather in the hospital! I am no buying that load of bull."

Justin "No! Think about it Duncan and Courtney are dating again which means if the final 3 challenge. Is Duncan, Courtney, and you they will gang up on you and help eachother. Which means you won't ave a shot at making it to the final 2!"

LeShawna "Your right about that...."

Justin "Vote Courtney off with me."

LeShawna "Wait a minute! Even if I do vote Courtney off with you it will be a tie, because I know Duncan and Courtney are voting you off. So it would be 2 votes for you and 2 for Courtney."

Justin "If that happens they will probably make me and Courtney do some kind of challenge. And I know I can beat her in a challenge! So LeShawna the choice is yours, vote with me or vote with them and give them an unfair advantage in the next challenge. (Walks away)"

Confessional: Justin and LeShawna

Justin "I think I convinced LeShawna to vote off Courtney. I can just picture it Justin winner of Total Drama Island: Return to the Island! Ha ha that will go great on my portfolio!"

LeShawna "Justin does kinda have a point if does come down to me, Duncan, and Courtney. They might gang up on me and help each other out. But then again if comes down to me, Justin, and Duncan. Justin might cheat and have me eliminated. I just don't know what I am going to do....." (Confessional ends)

Elimination

Chris "Well its that time again elimination! 3 of you is going to the final 3 while one of you is getting the boot. After making it oh so far to winning Total Drama Island! Duncan since you won the challenge you are safe from elimination which, also means you are going to the final 3! But Courtney, Justin, and LeShawna one of you wont be joining Duncan. When I say your name I will toss you your marshmallow. The campers that does not receive a one must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Courtney "Chris please just get on with it!"

Chris "OK....OK. Duncan! LeShawna! Courtney and Justin one of you is getting the boot."

Justin holding an ice pack over his eye "(A little bit nervous looking)"

Courtney "(Confident looking)"

Chris "............."

Chef "Come on already I am dieing to know who is going to the final 3!"

Chris "Justin."

Justin holding an ice pack over his eye "Yes.....Chris?"

Chris "You are eliminated! You must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Confessinal: LeShawna

LeShawna "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did he really think I was goingg to help him! He might be right about the Duncan and Courtney thing but I'll take my chances! Come on yall watching at home did you think I would help Justin!? You all should know Shawni does not like snakes like Justin!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan "See ya loser! I hope you get everything you deserve from the guys and girls, you helped get eliminated!"

LeShawna "I've never been so happy to see someone get eliminated this season!"

Courtney "(Censored word) you Justin! Oops! No! No oops! We hate you Justin! You are the King of all Snakes!"

Justin walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers.

Justin on the boat of losers heading to Playa Des Losers "I was suppose to win....how did this happen.....(Crying)....why!!!!"

Chris "There you have it the King of Snakes Justin finally got what he deserves. And I am willing to bet the loser squad at Playa Des Losers is going to greet Justin very nice ha ha! Who is going to the final 2!? Out of Duncan, Courtney, and LeShawna! Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island:Return to the Island!"

To be continued.............


	24. The Final 3

Chapter 23: The Final 3

Chris "(Sitting on the beach with a refreshing drink in his hand) Last time on Total Drama Island! It was the final 4 campers Duncan, Justin, LeShawna, and Courtney! So Chef came up with a great idea to help the campers get any frustration's, they may have had towards each other this season. In the first ever Total Drama Island wrestling match! Duncan won the challenge keeping him save from elimination! After eliminating petty boy Justin from the challenge, actually in the end of the challenge he wasn't such a pretty boy. Ha ha the evil male model Justin knew his time on this season could of been coming to to an end. So he tried to form a alliance with long time rival .LeShawna but th question was, would LeShawna fall for Justin's trick? Well she didn't! The guy that was behind the eliminations of Owen the first time, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Dj, Heather twice! Katie, Eva, and Tyler! Finally met his end and was kicked off the Island! Leaving us at the final 3 Duncan, Courtney, and LeShawna! Who is going to the final 2? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

After Justin's Elimination

Chris " You have made it to thr final 3! Courtney, LeShawna, and Duncan be proud of yourselves it wasn't easy."

LeShawna "You can say that again."

Chris "Duncan and Courtney you two were actually eliminated earlier on this season. But got brought back and managed to make it to the final 3 nice!"

Duncan "That was along time ago though I am just hear to win finally."

Chris "And how can anyone forget about LeShawna! LeShawna you have managed to make it to the final 3 after being on this season from day 1! I gotta say that's impressive."

LeShawna "I am just happy to see Justin get eliminated! After everything he put me, and everyone else through. Now its just the 3 of us!"

Courtney "We are the final 3! Let the two best people make it to the final 2!"

The Guys Cabin

Duncan is sleeping.

The Girls Cabin

Courtney and LeShawna are sleeping.

Chris "My final 3 campers rise and shine! Its time to start your super early challenge meet me at the campsite in 3 minutes!"

3 Minutes Later

Chris "Welcome my final 3 campers! How are you?"

LeShawna "Tired."

Courtney "Exhausted."

Duncan "What time is it anyways?"

Chris "4 AM!"

Duncan "Then guess what? I am going back to bed Chris."

Chris "I wouldn't do that or else..."

Duncan "Or else what punk!?"

Chris "You'll be eliminated for not competing duh!"

Duncan "I guess I can stick around after all."

Chris "Good to hear. OK lets get down to business here is your next challenge! You will race to the beach you will see 3 fish tanks with a bucket of fish next to each of them. Dump the fish in the tanks then pick up your buckets and go to the ocean. Fill the bucket with water and dump the water in your tank until your tank is filled, all the way up with water."

Courtney "Sounds simple."

Chris "I am not done!"

Courtney "Oh sorry."

Chris "Geesh! Seriously!"

Confessional: Chris and Courtney

Chris "Courtney seriously!"

Courtney "OK physco alert." (Confessional ends)

Chris "Then you will wheel your tank to the dock of shame. Which ever camper does this last will be eliminated. And the first two are of course safe! Get ready and....."

Chef "Go!"

Chris "Chef that was my line!"

Chef "(Hits Chris on the head with a stick) Err!"

Chris "Dude ouch!"

The Challenge

The campers race to the beach where they see the 3 fish tanks and a bucket by each tank.

Courtney "I see the tanks!"

The campers run to the tanks Duncan gets to his tank first, then Courtney followed by LeShawna.

LeShawna "(Dumps her fish in her tank) This sifh are plastic! How cheep is this show?"

Duncan dumps his fish in his tank then runs to the ocean and fills his bucket with water. Then runs back to his tank and pours the water in his tank he does this multiple times.

Duncan "Done!"

Courtney "Me to!"

LeShawna quickly starts filling her bucket with water and races back to her tank and pours, the water in the tank but it is still not filled all the way. Mean while Duncan is able to get his tank on the dock first!

Chris "Duncan congrats your going to the final 2!"

Duncan "Oh yeah! I knew I would do it this season!"

Unlike Duncan who easily got his tank on the dock. Courtney is struggling to move her tank.

Courtney "Duncan how did you wheel this thing!!?"

Duncan "Just put a little muscle in it babe you can do it!"

Courtney "I am a girl I don't have big muscles like you! Most girls don't except for Eva!"

Duncan "There is no need to think of him right now come on you can do it!"

Chris "Duncan ha ha you mean her?"

Duncan "No."

LeShawna "Finished! (Start wheeling her tank to the dock, but like Courtney is struggling)"

Courtney "No! No! No! No! I can't move this and LeShawna is coming!"

Courtney pushes the tank as hard as she can the tank actsually gets half way to the dock.

LeShawna "All no!"

Confessinal: LeShawna

LeShawna "I did not almost lose my friendship with Gwen, battle it out with Heather and Justin's alliance. Get so sick I couldn't even do a challenge, and get accused of steling my best friend's poem for a challenge. All to lose in the semi-finals!" (Confessional ends)

Courtney "Almost got it! (Pushes the tank again and the tank speeds up on to the dock) Yes! (But because its going to fast the tank never stops and goes flying off the dock and into the ocean)"

Duncan "All man!"

Courtney "Chris I got it on the dock I won!"

Chris "Yes you did get it on to the dock, but the rules were get the tank on dock. Not push the tank off the dock. So its not technically standing on the dock you still have though. Chef will go and bring and you a new tank and bucket of fish and you can try again."

Chef "(Runs to get them)"

Courtney "Oh hurry!"

Just then LeShawna gets her tank on the dock.

LeShawna "I did it! I did it!"

Chris "LeShawna you did! You will be joining Duncan in the final 2! Courtney I am so sorry you made it so far. But please walk the dock of shame your boat will be coming for you."

Chef "(Comes back with a new tank, and a bucket of fish) So I got this stuff for nothing!?"

Chris "Yep I guess so."

Chef "I hate you."

The Dock of Shame

Duncan "This sucks I wanted it to be me and you in the final 2."

Courtney "Me to now win this for both of us! (Kisses Duncan) LeShawna good luck."

LeShawna "Thanks girl. Say hey to my friends for me!"

Courtney "Will do! (Gets on the boat and leaves) Bye Duncan!"

Duncan "Bye Courtney!"

Courtney "Bye LeShawna!"

LeShawna "Bye Courtney!"

Duncan "So its just me and you let the best man win!"

LeShawna "Excuse me who are you calling a man!"

Duncan "Or girl!"

LeShawna "That's better!"

Duncan and LeShawna bump fist.

To be continued..........

NOTE TO READERS: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE.


	25. Rundown

Chapter 25: The Total Drama Island: Return to the Island Rundown

Chris "(Standing by the tow cabins of Duncan and LeShawna) Welcome back my loyal viewers! Behind me is the two cabins of the final 2 campers! Duncan and LeShawnabut today they get to catch up on some sleep, and just relax before the big day! So while they are doing that I am here to give you the run down on what has happened this season on Total Drama Island:Return to the Island! You witnessed alliances formed, alliances broken, friendships formed, and friendships broken! Relationships were formed and broken, and one romance was renewed aka Duncan and Courtney! Plus some of the wildest challenges ever! And some great drama all thanks to our campers! We started out with 19 campers and later added Eva, in that totaled to 20 campers in all. And one by one they all were voted off until it came down to the final 2! We picked the biggest, the badest, and most outrageous campers from season 1! We brought back Gwen the goth girl! Trent the musician, Lindsay the hot girl, Cody the wannabee cool guy, Duncan the juvenile delinquent, Heather the bit...uh snob ha ha! Izzy the physco, Geoff the party boy, Bridgette the surfer girl, Tyler the wannabee jock, Harold the nerd, Dj the big softy, Beth the wannabee popular girl, LeShawna the show's resident sista, Katie and Sadie the best friends, Courtney Miss Perfect, Owen the fat lovingfun guy, Justin the male model, and Eva the girl withincredible strength! In his episode I'll recap you on all the elminations, in this episode of Total Drama Island!"

The campsite

Chris "(Sitting in a chair next to a camp fire) This season had its share of dramatic eliminations. And we started out with one on the very first elimination! Justin returned this season, with a hidden agenda eliminateall his rivals by any means possible. His first target was big guy Owen! During the who can go the longest with out eating challenge. Justin gave Owen a cookie knowing Owen would take it, then told me and Chef. Causing Owen's team to lose their first challenge! Owen's team was not very forgiving toward the big guy and voted him off!

1. Owen ELIMINATED

Then we had Courtney! Who was in denial about her feeling towards her ex boyfriend Duncan. So when she seen another girl Beth trying to move in on her man. She lost it and called Beth a freakazoid, I guess Courtney's team didn't like that so they sent her packing!

2. Courtney ELIMINATED

3. Harold ELMINATED

4. Izzy ELIMINATED

5. Lindsay ELMINATED

Then we had poor Trent, Trent broke his leg so you would think his team would feel sorry for him. And keep him around well they didn't! His team voted him off making him the 6th camper voted off this season!

6. Trent ELIMINATED

In the next elimination Dj was eliminated after his own team lost the challenge, just so they could vote him off!

7. Dj ELIMINATED

8. Cody ELMINATED

Possibly one of the most controversial eliminations was the 9th elimination. Duncan was voted off after he lost to Justin in the trivia challenge.

9. Duncan ELIMINATED

10. Beth ELIMINATED

Since the start of this season Heather once again proved she was a top player in the game. She quickly formed an alliance with Katie and Sadie, then later united her alliance with Justin and Tyler. For a while their alliance seemed unbeatable until Katie, took a stand for herself. So she was kicked out of the alliance and the show!

11. Katie ELIMINATED

The queen on mean Heather got what she deserved though. After Katie's elimination the teams were split up. Then everyone voted off Heather even her own alliance ouch!

12. Heather ELIMINATED

But Heather wasn't gone for long she was brought back along with Duncan, Owen, Courtney, and Eva! But was quickly voted off again ha ha!

13. Heather ELIMINATED

After Heather's eliminationJustin showed his darker side by forming a new alliance with Courtney and Owen. Plus he had his alliance with long time friend Tyler, and Eva. With his new alliance they voted off fan favorite Gwen!

14. Gwen ELIMINATED

Justin's alliance then targeted Bridgette and eliminated her!

15. Bridgette ELIMINATED

In the next challenge Eva lost and everyone voted her off even Justin!

16. Eva ELIMINATED

Justin then threw his long time puppet uh I mean friend Tyler under the bus. And helped vote him off the Island!

17. Tyler ELIMINATED

Big man Owen wasn't able to win the next challenge to stick around! So he went bye-bye!

18. Owen ELIMINATED

Sadie was the next to go simply because the campers had no idea how she made it as far as she did!

19. Sadie ELIMINATED

Geoff made the fatal mistake of helping Justin, so the campers voted off the party boy!

20. Geoff ELIMINATED

Then the time finally came the evil Justin was voted off despite trying to convince LeShawna. To vote off Courtney with him hmm I wonder how Justin has been doing at Playa Des Losers ha ha.

21. Justin ELIMINATED

After Justin was eliminated it was the final 3 Duncan, Courtney, and LeShawna! And coming in 3rd place was Courtney! Who was earlier this season eliminated!

22. Courtney ELIMINATED

After Courtney's elimination it left only 2 campers. Duncan and LeShawna who will win!? The bad boy Duncan? Or the girl that is never afraid to tell it the way it is LeShawna!? Tune into the next episode of Total Drama Island: Return to the Island to find out!"

NOTE TO READERS: THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE SUBMITTED THIS SATURDAY!


	26. And the Winner is!

Chapter 26: And the Winner is!

Chris "(Standing on the dock) On this episode of Total Drama Island! We will finally find out, who will be going home with 100, 000 dollars! We had 20 campers in all return! All to be eliminated again! And it is now the final 2 campers Duncan the juvenile delinquent, and LeShawna the shows resident sista! Who will win it all!? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island! It is going to be awesome!"

Confessional: LeShawna and Duncan

LeShawna "Hey y'all its your girl LeShawna! And I have made it all the way to the final 2! I got one more camper to beat until I win 100,000 big ones!"

Duncan "Hey guys whats up!? Its Duncan here and here I am in the final 2 and unlike last time. I am going to win the 100,000 dollars and win this season!" (Confessional ends)

Breakfast

LeShawna "(Sitting at a cafeteria table with a tray in front of her and Duncan sitting across from her) So this is are final breakfast spider legs, toad eyes, and toast. Come on Chef can't you give your final 2 campers some real food?"

Chef "Ha ha your lucky you even get food here fools!"

Duncan "One thing I am glad to say about this season ending is about, getting some real food, once I get back home."

LeShawna "Yeah I hear jail food is so great!"

Duncan "Anything is better then this crap."

LeShawna "That's true!"

Chris "Duncan and LeShawna my final 2 campers! Please meet me at the camp site. For your final challenge of the season!"

LeShawna "You ready?"

Duncan "I was born ready!"

LeShawna "Lets go then!"

The campsite

Chris "Welcome my final 2! Congrats you have both done well but only 1 of you can win! And go home with 100,000 dollars!"

Duncan "Now that's what I want!"

Chris "But please welcome back the campers who are all losers this season! (Makes the loser sign) Gwen! Heather! Geoff! Owen! Dj! Trent! Eva! Tyler! Beth! Katie and Sadie! Lindsay! The adorable Courtney!"

Courtney "Chris! (Blushes)"

Chris "Izzy! Harold! Cody! Bridgette! And Justin! (Justin has bandages all over his face) Justin man what happened to your face?"

Justin "Oh I tripped and uh hurt my face."

Gwen "(Rolls her eyes)"

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "Oh yeah he tripped and fell into everyone's fist back at Playa Des Losers! Ha ha it was great to get revenge on Justin! It was so funny you should have seen Heather! I may hate her but I give her props she really laid a beat down on him ha ha!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Losers please stand behind the camper you want to win Duncan or LeShawna!"

Duncan

Courtney, Beth, Tyler, Dj, Heather, Geoff, Eva, Lindsay, and Justin stand behind Duncan.

Duncan "Oh really pretty boy!?"

Justin "Don't flatter yourself!"

Confessional: Justin and LeShawna

Justin "I picked Duncan not because I like him but because its LeShawna's fault, I got eliminated if she would have joined my alliance I offered her. It would be me in the final 2 right now! (One of his bandages fall off his face exposing a huge black blue mark) Oh my gosh! (Puts the bandage back on) I tripped remember!"

LeShawna "I feel sorry for Duncan he got both Justin and Heather on his side.' (Confessional ends)

LeShawna

Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Cody, Harold, Owen, Katie, Sadie, and Izzy stand behind LeShawna.

Bridgette "Geoff!"

Geoff "Bridgette!"

Bridgette "You picked Duncan!"

Geoff "You picked LeShawna!"

Bridgette "Yeah she's my girl!"

Geoff "He's my bud!"

Bridgette "I understand!"

Geoff "I understand to babe!"

Heather "(Rolls her eyes) Idiots much?"

Chris "OK! LeShawna and Duncan its time for me to tell you your final challenge!"

Duncan "Finally!"

LeShawna "Its about time!"

Chris "I sense sarcasm but I'll let it slide. Your first part of the challenge will be, to race to the main lodge once you get there. You must go inside the cafeteria and you will see two great tasting blue berry pies on the table..."

Owe "Is there any extra?"

Chris "No. Anyways you have to eat one of the entire pies!"

Confessional: LeShawna and Duncan

LeShawna "I love pie! But I can't eat a whole one!"

Duncan "Emm sounds simple!" (Confessional ends)

Chris "Then race to the beach you will see two basketball hoops one for each of you! And 6 basketballs next to each of them! You must throw all 6 basketballs into the hoop. Once you do that you have to race into the forest. And go inside the bear cave. And in the entrance to the cave under a rock you will find a note that says what to do next!"

LeShawna "Bear cave..."

Heather "Aww it looks like LeShawna is scared! Ha ha ha!"

Gwen "(Hits Heather on the head)"

Heather "Ouch you freak!"

Chris "Ready get set go!"

The Final Challenge

Duncan and LeShawna both start running to the main lodge.

Duncan Supporters "Go Duncan go!"

LeShawna Supporters "You can do it LeShawna!"

Duncan and LeShawna run to the cafeteria Duncan gets in first but LeShawna follows quickly.

Duncan "This should be simple!"

Duncan uses his hand and starts throwing the pie into his mouth. LeShawna smashes her entire face into her pie. Te Supporters of both LeShawna and Duncan run into the the cafeteria and see, Duncan and LeShawna eating like pigs. With the blue berry filling all over their faces.

Suppoerters of Duncan and LeShawna "Oh my gosh!"

Owen "Looks so good!"

Justin "Come on Duncan hurry up or else we will lose!"

LeShawna "Finished!"

LeShawna runs out of the cafeteria..

Courtney "Hurry up sweetie LeShawna is going to beat you!"

Duncan finishes and runs out of the cafeteria and to the beach. He see's LeShawna trying to throw a basketball into her hoop.

Duncan "I can do this all night!"

Duncan quickly gets all 6 of his basketballs thrown in his hoop and starts running for the forest.

LeShawna "Crap!"

Confessinal: Duncan

Duncan "At this point I don't care if I gotta go in a cave with 10 bears, or 10 lions I am getting that 100,000 dollars!" (Confessional ends)

Duncan runs into the cave and see's a huge bear sleeping by the rock Duncan quitly, steps towards the the rock.

Duncan "(Whispering) Nice bear stay a sleep for Duncan."

LeShawna "(Runs into the cave) You find it!"

The bear wakes and growls at Duncan and LeShawna.

LeShawna "Oh my bad..."

Duncan "Yeah it is your bad because this bear is not going to eat me!"

LeShawna "Well its not going to eat me suga!"

Duncan "Lets thinking of a plan!"

LeShawna "Good idea what can you come up with, your in this type of situation all the time back home! (Duncan and LeShawna back away from the bear slowly)"

Duncan "Actually no I am not! Its usually a 200 pound police officer not a 600 pound hungry bear! Lets run out of the cave and climb up a tree!"

LeShawna "OK!"

Duncan and LeShawna run out of the cave the bear chases after them, they climb up a tree and are safe.

Duncan "We are safe..."

LeShawna "For now..."

Justin and Heather come walking towards the cave looking to see who is winning.

Heather "You are such a know it all!"

Justin "Me! You are the most overbearing, loudmouth girl I've ever met in my life!"

Heather "At least I am not all beat up and ugly looking!"

Justin "Oh yeah in season 1 you looked so great bald! (Rolls his eyes)"

Heather "Let me tell you something! 1. I rocked being bald I am the only one, who could make such a horrible look, look good! And 2. my hair grew back your scars will last a life time!"

The bear notices Heather and Justin and runs towards them.

Justin and Heather "Ah ah ah ah! (Runaway but the bear chases after them)"

Duncan and LeShawna in the tree "(Look at each other shocked then bust out laughing and climb down)"

LeShawna "Hahaha!"

Duncan "You couldn't ask to see anything better ha ha!"

LeShawna "No you couldn't! No you couldn't ha ha!"

Duncan "The note! (Both run into the cave and look under the rock and see's the note and Duncan reads it) Congrats my final 2! Your almost done next climb the mountain on the Southern side of the Island. At the top of the mountain collect the flag that has your face on it. Climb down and run to the beach again. There you will find two motorcycles the green one is for Duncan. And the yellow one is for LeShawna. Once your on one go as fast as you can to the camp site which ever camper makes it first, will win this season of Total Drama Island! And win 100,000 dollars! Good luck your friend Chris!" (Duncan throws the note down and starts running)"

LeShawna "Oh no you don't! (Runs behind him)"

The Campsite

Geoff and Bridgette are making out.

Dj "Aww young love."

Lindsay "They are so cute!"

Gwen "Is some one missing?"

Trent "No I don't think."

Beth "Yes. Two people Heather and Justin."

Cody "Yes!"

Owen "(Walks over to Katie, Izzy, and Sadie) Hey ladies!"

Katie "Hi Owen."

Owen "Oh are Sadie and Izzy still mad at Owen for dating both of them at once?"

Sadie and Izzy "(Shake their heads yes)"

Owen "Oh come on! Girls I said sorry! (Farts) Excuse me!."

Heather and Justin come running towards the group of losers.

Tyler "Where were you two?"

Heather "(Catching her breath) We are being chased by a bear!"

All the campers except for Justin and Heather "(Looked shocked).....(Start laughing) Ha ha ha ha!"

Duncan and LeShawna

Both LeShawna and Duncan make it to the top of the mountain.

Duncan "Tired yet....LeShawna. LeShawna!? (Looks and see's LeShawna's flag gone and her climbing down the mountain) Err! (Grabs his flag and starts climbing down the mountain)"

The Campsite

All the campers except for Heather and Justin "(Stilling laughing)"

Heather "Oh go jump in the ocean!"

Justin "......Idiots.

Gwen and Izzy "Ocean! (Grab Heather and throw her in the ocean) Ha ha ha!"

Heather "Ah! Jealousy!"

Trent and Tyler "(Grab Justin and throw him in the ocean) Ha ha!"

Justin "My bandages are coming off!"

Courtney "I see them!"

Gwen "Its LeShawna and Duncan!"

Campers "Whoo!"

Duncan and LeShawna

Duncan "So you think you can out smart me huh!?"

LeShawna "I did for a few seconds! The motorcycles!"

LeShawna jumps on her motorcycle and Duncan jumps on his, they both speed towards the campsite."

Duncan Supporters "Duncan! Duncan!"

LeShawna Supporters "LeShawna! LeShawna!"

LeShawna s just a little bit a head of Duncan.

LeShawna "I can do it!"

Duncan "No!"

Duncan speeds up and is now right next to LeShawna. Heather and Justin are getting out of the ocean. LeShawna is going so fast she almost hits them.

LeShawna "Look out!"

Heather and Justin "Ah ah ah!"

LeShawna stops her motorcycle to avoid hitting them, Duncan keeps going and makes it to the campsite.

Chris "And the winner of this season of Total Drama Island is....LeShawna!"

Duncan "What!!!!"

Duncan Supporters "What!!!!!"

Chris "Guys I'm kidding! Duncan is the winner!!"

Duncan "Yes I knew I could do it!"

Chris "Not only are you the winner of 100,000 dolars! (Gives Duncan his check)"

Duncan "Yeah! (Holds his check up in the air)"

Duncan Supporters "Whoo!"

LeShawna Supporters "Congrats Duncan!"

Duncan "Thanks!"

LeShawna "(Walks over to Duncan) Well you beat me."

Duncan "You were tougher then I thought you would be though."

LeShawna "Ha ha thanks. (Duncan and LeShawna bump fist)"

Chris "That's not all Duncan! Since you won! You also get a huge party thrown for you! Chef is changed the cafeteria into a great dance club! (Coughs) That 1,000 dollars from you check paid for."

Ducna "What!!"

Chris "And everyone is invited!"

Campers "Whoo!"

Duncan "Except for Justin and Heather!"

Heather and Justin "What!"

LeShawna "Now that's what I am talking about! Come on y'all lets go get are party on!"

Campers "Yeah!"

The Party

Chef "(DJing)"

Geoff and Bridgette are dancing along with the rest of the campers.

Courtney "I knew you would do it your so hot!"

Duncan "Oh being the bad girl I like!? (Starts making out with Courtney)"

Gwen "This is so awesome its to bad you didn't win though."

LeShawna "Yeah but this party is still rocking!"

Trent "At least were not Heather and Justin right now!"\

Gwen "Ha ha that's so true!"

Heather and Justin outside sitting on the dock of shame

Heather "I hate you!"

Justin "I hate you more!"

Chris "Well there you have it Duncan is the winner of this season! Of Total Drama Island! Who will win next time!? Just kidding or am I!? Ha ha!"

****

NOTE TO READERS: WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY DUNCAN WINS! BUT IT WAS HARD TO PICK WHICH ONE I WANTED TO WIN! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY WITH THE OUT COME! AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED THE STORY! I MIGHT MAKE A FOLLOW UP STORY TO THIS SO, IF YOU LIKED THIS ENOUGH KEEP TRACK OF ME!


End file.
